The Lost Son - The Doors of Death
by dragonswoe
Summary: The war between the gods and Titans is over and Seth had recovered his memories to find out he is the eldest son of Kronos and is known as Theron. He betrayed the Titans and saved Olympus, then willingly descended into Tartarus to revive his family. Now alone in the Pit he must find the other Titans before the gods descend into another war, one that threatens the world. Book 2.
1. Beginning

**_The war between the gods and Titans is over and Seth had recovered his memories to find out he is the eldest son of Kronos and a powerful Titan called Theron. He betrayed the Titans and saved Olympus, then willingly descended into Tartarus to revive his family. Now alone in the Pit he must find the other Titans before the gods descend into another war, one that threatens the world._**

**Here is the second book! I am honestly surprised at how fast the first one was finished. I expected it to be going on for more than a year. So now Theron is in Tartarus and has a very big responsibility.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do i own anything but Theron, the DireWolves, and some types of monsters that i have introduced in this story**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1 - Beginning<strong>

Weeks had passed and Theron had set out with a vengeance to find the other Titans. First he sent out word that all monsters in the Titan Army were to relocate to Othrys, and then he left the walls of the Black Fortress and ventured out to find the DireWolf Pack and his children. DireWolves were possibly the best trackers available for Theron to use. He knew that to find all of the Titans within a year he would have to do some favours for Tartarus. The primordial was unable to do some things since he was a bottomless pit, but Theron could easily go destroy some monsters that had pissed off the primordial of the Pit and in return he would tell Theron where some of the Titans were. Theron knew that Tartarus didn't like having Titans roaming around and tried to get them out of the Pit, but they had set up a fortress and basically an entire civilization. Theron was the Titan of Hunting so he could try to track the DireWolves and find his children whilst requesting that the pack help him find the Titans, but there were many wolves that travelled on their own and several different monsters that resembled wolves – including Werewolves, or Lycanthropes. Theron had been at the top of Lycaon's hit list ever since the Werewolf King had first met him. Lycaon believed that the ruler of monsters should be someone who was a monster, and he was a perfect candidate. The Titan and the werewolf were always at each other's throats and could never avoid a fight whenever they met. That presented Theron with his first main obstacle. Somehow Lycaon had heard that Theron was in Tartarus alone and took that as a sign. Every few minutes Theron would hear a werewolf howl as he tracked a wolf by its paw prints. DireWolves were usually larger than Werewolves, and that was the only way to tell their tracks apart. Theron could tell he was nearing the wolf as the prints were fresher. He turned a corner a quickly ducked his head as something flew at him. He sighed before flicking his wrist and the werewolf erupted into flames. The fire lit up the dark landscape like a bonfire and howls echoed around. Theron sighed before wielding StormWraith and Valour as he marched towards the howls, intending to destroy the werewolves.

There, stretching for almost half a mile was a whole encampment of werewolves. Theron scowled and walked closer. He vaporised the entire camp from the incredibly safe distance of a few yards from the nearest tent. He smiled as he continued intending to find more tracks, happy that he had stopped nearly a hundred werewolves from entering the surface world.

There was a reason the Titans were considered as the 'Apex Predators' of The Pit. They were the strongest species in Tartarus, not counting Typhoon. Only foolish beings attacked them, or other Titans. Werewolves were an annoyance to Theron, nothing more. Wars between Titans happened frequently. They were very prideful and wouldn't hesitate to attack if someone insulted them. Theron would be a main target of the Titans, both off the council and on it, but the Titans didn't want to upset his father. Kronos was famed for his anger and most of them were afraid of invoking his rage.

Theron sighed as he tried to locate another set of tracks, this time taking care to make they were DireWolf ones before setting off to follow them. He didn't really want to test Koios' philosophy that a Titan couldn't be harmed by his domain. That last werewolf had been far too close to biting him for his liking. After narrowing in on a set of tracks that were far too big for a werewolf, Theron set off again. He walked for days, gradually getting closer to the DireWolf and only stopped to destroy any werewolves that he came across. He noticed his power very slowly decreasing and couldn't sense as many monsters as there would usually be in The Pit. It wasn't a very big drain, but it was enough that Theron could feel it. The Titan could sense when something was wrong with his domains, and when monsters aren't dying something is definitely wrong.

The tracks led straight through the Reforming Grounds and Theron looked at every orange bubble for any Titans. The monsters inside them seemed to sense Theron's presence as he walked by, several of the monsters burst from the bubbles as he approached. Theron felt power emanating from a certain spot a few hundred feet in front of him. He sped up into a run, leaping over several dracaenae and a hellhound emerging from orange bubbles. It took him a few short minutes, but eventually he was looking down at a Titan slowly reforming. He easily recognised his cousin, though he was annoyed that he had found that certain Titan first. He sighed and moved on, remembering to come back to his cousin once he had finished negotiating with the leader of the DireWolf Pack. Knowing that certain Titan, Theron would be more likely to destroy the pack with his cousin by his side, other than utter a single word to them.

After a few more hours of tracking the DireWolf, Theron noticed the tracks were deeper and further spaced as if the wolf had broken into a run. Another two pairs of tracks were beside it. The Titan quickly deduced that the wolf was being chased and he broke into a run, intending to help it if the wolf needed. As he ran Theron was thanked by many monsters, whilst others ignored him and the Titan knew they had found out about his 'gift' to the gods. Mortals were probably screaming in terror right about now, he thought grimly. What he had done was actually a gift, if the gods used it correctly and managed to calm down the mortals soon.

He heard growling and snapping ahead, took StormWraith off his back and barrelled into the first monster he saw that was fighting. Without checking what creature it was, he stabbed it and quickly moved onto the next one. There were a couple of DireWolves that were fighting almost a dozen werewolves, Theron arriving turned the odds into the favour of the DireWolves and the werewolves were soon dealt with.

The DireWolves lowered themselves into a bow as soon as the last werewolf was killed. "Thank you, Lord." They said in unison. Theron had gifted the wolves with the ability to speak after none of the Titans had understood and he had to constantly interpret their words.

"You need not bow to me," Theron said as he slung StormWraith onto his back.

"What are you doing so far from Othrys, Lord?" One of them asked curiously.

"Firstly, stop calling me 'Lord'," Theron ordered. "And secondly, I need to speak with the Alpha as soon as possible. Could you tell me where your camp is?"

"There is no need, Theron," The oldest wolf said. "We were going there before the moon wolves attacked us. We can take you there if you would like?"

"That is a good idea," Theron nodded. "Thank you." The wolves nodded before running off, Theron quickly dived forward and morphed into a DireWolf before following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think about the first chapter and what you think should happen. Reviews make me want to keep writing.<strong>


	2. The First Revival

**Today is a very special day (for me) so i decided that you should benefit from it too. An early update for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Theron, his children, the DireWolves, and some other things that i can't be bothered to say.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 - Talk With The Alpha and The First Revival<strong>

The DireWolves ran for barely an hour before Theron could see bonfires in the distance. They loped straight into the camp and led Theron to a tree where a huge DireWolf was lying down with a careful eye on his surroundings. Theron took a moment to recognise the tree as he same one that he had gotten the wood of his bow from. He barely used the bow any more as he hadn't had a reason to fight from a distance.

The wolf sat up as they approached and Theron's guides bowed to their Alpha before taking their leave. The Alpha inspected Theron briefly before grinning wolfishly. "I assume we need to take this inside?" Theron nodded sharply, if he were to morph out of this form he would immediately be pounced on by dozens of happy DireWolves.

Once they had crawled down a hole at the root of the tree they came into a spacious room with nothing but small lights flickering. Theron stood on his hind legs and changed into his normal form as the Alpha sat on his haunches in the middle of the room.

"So, Theron, what brings you to my pack?" The Alpha said.

"Zekrom, I need your help." Theron said cautiously, Zekrom was the Alpha of the biggest DireWolf Pack and could easily refuse Theron request.

"I thought you would come to us. This is about reviving the Titans, isn't it?" Zekrom asked curiously.

"Yes," Theron replied not even bothering to ask how he knew. "I would like help in finding the Titans roaming the Pit, along with the ones currently reforming."

"And here I had hoped this was a social call," Zekrom sighed.

"Sorry," Theron said. "But if it was just me, it would take decades. With the help of your wolves sniffing them out it could take less than two years."

"What is it that you used to tell me?" Zekrom asked. "Many hunters make light work."

"Too many hunters spoil the scent." Theron nodded. "I know."

"If Lycaon were to catch your scent or even hear of what you are doing, he could not hesitate to attack you whilst you are roaming the Pit."

"Who is the oldest out of us?" Theron asked obviously annoyed. "I know what I am doing, Zekrom. I need some DireWolves to help, and that is why I came to you. I know the other Packs would be just as good, but I know you better than the other Alphas. If you don't wish to help me, just say so. I see no point in wasting my time here." He moved to the exit, but Zekrom cleared his throat.

"You still know how to make people choose quickly, don't you? Not even the gods could change that about you." Zekrom said amusedly. "I will help you, but I will let my pack decide for themselves. I will not force them into anything."

"And that is why I support you as an Alpha." Theron grinned.

"And because I am one of the first Dires you created," Zekrom smirked.

"I still wander what I was thinking that day," Theron frowned and Zekrom stood to crawl out of the room. Theron morphed into the form of a DireWolf and followed him. Once they emerged onto the surface of Tartarus, Zekrom called all of the wolves to order.

"The Titan Theron has come with a request," The Alpha started and immediately gained their attention, Theron saw his children stiffen up and quickly become more excited. "The Titans have failed their attempt at tearing down Olympus and Theron has come to request that we help him revive them, due to our famed ability at tracking. I have agreed to help him, but whether you wish to is another matter. I would think that you would want to help?"

A chorus of agreement quickly rose from all of the wolves and Zekrom backed up. "I ask that The Titan Prince speak about what he plans to do." All noise rapidly ceased and Theron sighed, intending to get revenge on Zekrom for doing this to him. He stood up on his hind legs and turned into his actual form, immediately all of the wolves bowed.

"Rise," Theron said. "I plan to get you to find the Titans currently reforming and report to me whilst I ready the army. The Titans roaming The Pit will hear of this eventually and join me at Othrys, where they will help me train and recruit for our army. If Lycaon should hear of this, report to me immediately and I will come to… deal with him." Theron grinned then turned back to Zekrom. "I must go. I intend to decrease one of cousin's reforming time. Make sure they know their groups, not too small so Lycaon can easily overwhelm them, but not too big that he could easily catch their scent."

Zekrom nodded and Theron took off through the wolves, gesturing to his children that they should join him. The five demititans met him outside the camp will everything they needed. "Where are we going?"

"I found one of my cousins on the way here. We are going back to Othrys and on the way will free him."

"Who was it?" Derek asked.

"My annoying cousin," Theron smiled slightly.

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down, dad." Jaz frowned.

"I know," Theron said. His children rushed to keep up with his long strides as he broke into a run. They jumped onto their pet DireWolves and soon all six of them were running across Tartarus.

Theron tracked his own scent back to his cousin and soon was standing and looking down at him slowly reforming.

"Seriously!" Scott exclaimed. "You had to find him first?"

"Sorry, but it's not my fault who I find first, or who I find last." Theron said as he placed a hand on the orange bubble. He shut his eyes and concentrated as gradually he started glowing. He hand on the bubble glowed golden as energy went from Theron into his cousin. After a few minutes, Theron took his hand off and was breathing heavily, the bubble popped and orange fluid exploded over all of them. The newly reformed Titan stood up and nodded at Theron.

"Welcome back, cousin," Theron said clapping his shoulder.

"Thank you, Prince," The Titan snickered.

"Shut up, Perses," Theron scowled, "Before I send you back there." He then walked off in the direction of Othrys and his children hurriedly joined him. Perses thought for a moment before he followed the older Titan.

'_One down,'_ Theron thought, _'Twenty-Two to go.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my world go round (not literally but you get the point). They let me know that someone is actually reading my story, so it couldn't hurt you to write a few words. Unless you are injured in some way, then don't worry, i can wait for a few days...<strong>


	3. Surprises

**not a mortal: This book is awsom!but i thought tarturas hated the titans,since he killed krios hyperion and possibly iapetus / Firstly, thanks for saying it is awesome and for being the first reviewer. Secondly, Theron and Tartarus sort of share a domain, Theron keeps the monsters in line with the help of Tartarus telling him where they are, and Tartarus doesn't like the other Titans much, but knows if he killed any they would be forced to reform again and they would be in Tartarus for much longer. So he puts up with them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Only Seth & Theron & The DireWolves**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 - Surprises<strong>

Back at Othrys Theron had a surprise. Monsters were roaming the grounds already. He recognised an elder dragon. Elder dragons were an older race of dragons that were nearly the size of drakons; they could fly and breathe fire. Perses whistled in appreciation. "How long did it take to do this?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to locate the DireWolf pack for the last week or so, they must have arrived then." Theron said as he looked around at the army that had come.

Perses grinned and made his way over to the monsters, intending to start training them. His two-handed greatsword formed on his back and Theron sighed. "Don't kill any of them, cousin. We need them."

"I make no promises." Perses replied. Theron shook his head and headed into the throne room, his children stayed with the monster army. Once in the throne room, Theron had another shock. Two Titans were lounging around, one of them on a throne whilst the other hovered in the air.

"Ah, nephew," The one on the throne said as Theron walked in. "Of course it's going to be you behind this all."

"Uncle," Theron nodded at the two Titans, "Cousin."

"Tell me, Theron," The elder Titan leaned forward. "Why are you alive, but no one else?"

Theron winced and looked at the floor but said nothing. "Of course," His uncle said bitterly. "You betrayed us again, didn't you?"

"Yes, Koios," Theron said quietly feeling like a child being scolded.

"And what did your father say about that?" Koios asked smirking slightly.

"I'm going to be grounded for millennia."

"Why do you want to raise Othrys again if you practically destroyed it a few weeks ago?"

"It is my fault, and I didn't want to do it." Theron scowled.

"The Fates?" Koios asked curiously and Theron nodded. "Alright, I forgive you. But answer me this, why are a lot of monsters excited about something?"

"Oh, that," Theron laughed. "I may have done something to annoy The Fates."

"What did you do?" The other Titan in the room asked.

"Nice to see you again, Lelantos," Theron bowed his head slightly.

"Nephew," Koios said harshly, "What did you do?"

"I may have destroyed the mist," Theron said sheepishly and the Titans' eyes widened then they started laughing.

"This will annoy The Fates," Lelantos snickered.

Theron shrugged. "I've had enough of them."

"What have you done so far down here?" Koios asked and Theron sat on his throne.

"The DireWolves are now searching for any Titans currently reforming, Perses is training the army and as you have come here, I assume word is reaching all of the Titans roaming the Pit."

"You are correct as to the last one," Koios said, "And what about Iapetus?"

"Don't you mean Bob?" Lelantos snorted and his father shot him a glare.

"He is fine with Hades; at least we know where he is." Theron replied.

Koios nodded and thought for a moment. "Do you have any word from the surface?"

"None as of yet," Theron frowned. "I intend to contact someone and ask what is going on up there."

"Who will you ask?" Koios asked curiously. "Last time I checked you weren't on good terms with any being up there."

"I can ask Hestia," Theron shrugged and Koios frowned.

"Are you on good terms with the gods then?"

Theron made sure to word what he said carefully. "Not completely. I insulted many of them, but the demigods aren't that bad."

"Even the sea's spawn Jackson?"

"He can be a pain in the ass," Theron conceded. "But I'm not on bad terms with him."

"Contact Hestia," Koios nodded. "We need to know what is happening. I can feel something waking, something stronger than us."

Theron frowned and thought for a moment about what Koios had said before he took his leave. A Septim formed in his hand and he made some mist as he walked. "Arke, show me Hestia, probably on Olympus." He threw the obsidian coin in the mist and an image formed. "Sister!" Theron called at Hestia who was tending the flames.

"Theron," Hestia smiled," I haven't heard from you in weeks. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" Theron genuinely smiled.

"Tending to the hearth, as always," Hestia replied.

"I was wandering, Hestia. Has anything happened recently?"

"Not much, Percy Jackson was offered godhood and turned it down. Grover the satyr became Lord of the Wild, and Annabeth the architect of Olympus." Hestia listed and Theron nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Mortals are screaming in panic whenever they see a monster," Hestia said and looked at Theron sharply.

Theron grinned. "It was a gift!"

"You destroyed the mist." Hestia stated.

"If the gods know what to do now, it will be a great asset to them." Theron said.

Hestia shook her head but was smiling slightly, "And what of you, brother? What have you been up to recently?"

"I have found three Titans and a pack of DireWolves are searching for the others," Theron then cleared his throat. "This is not just a social call, sister. We can sense something stirring and there are fewer monsters than there should be in Tartarus at the moment. I sense another war on the horizon, Hestia."

Hestia nodded. "I do too. We don't know what it is yet, but some of us can sense it."

"Could you keep me updated on what happens please?" Theron asked.

"I will as much as possible," Hestia agreed.

"Thank you, sister," Theron nodded before he said goodbye and disconnected the message. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, quickly deciding to have a nap whilst he had a chance. His room was on one of the upper levels of Othrys, next to Rhea and Kronos'. He had a secret passageway in one of the walls that led up into the dragon hold and the room was simply furnished. A window led onto a balcony through which Theron could see Perses 'training' the army. The Titan of Destruction was pummelling the monsters and training them that way, he had some anger issues.

_In Theron's dream he found himself in 'The Palace of Fate'. The Fates were looking at him and he quickly bowed, not wanting to annoy them even more. Instead of them punishing him for anything they spoke a prophecy._

"_Their forces awaken,_

_Father and son are shaken,_

_To work as one,_

_Till the deed is done,_

_To find the doors of death,_

_And protect to their last breath,_

_Alliances will be made,_

_And a goddess will be forgiven for making a Titan fade."_

* * *

><p><strong>My prophecy comes in earlier this time (though there will be another in this story). How many of you can interpret what it means?<strong>

**And we discover what Theron's 'gift' to the gods is. Koios, Lelantos and Perses are ready. Only around twenty to go!**


	4. Weakening

**not a mortal: Oh and thanks for expanding my knowledge on titans I've never heard of a titan perses / All of the Titans will be featured in this story, I have always been intrigued by them and how they act to one another so this story is fun for me to write. Oceanus will be a main character because when he meets Poseidon not on the battlefield it will be fun to write...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Theron is my character along with his children and the DireWolves.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4 - Weakening<strong>

Theron and the three other Titans he had found trained the army for months, every day more monsters joined them until the army no longer fit in the land surrounding Othrys and Theron was forced to request that Tartarus allow them more space for the army to move and train. In return the primordial had hold Theron to destroy an encampment of Lycaons that were getting under his skin – literally – and the son of Kronos had happily agreed. More Titans joined Theron at Othrys until there were fifteen of them wandering the halls. Othrys didn't look so empty and dusty anymore, it looked pristine and nearly like it used to with the sound of several Titans training the army.

The last Titan to find them had caused a lot of unrest as they still remembered how she had caused their downfall. Theron had quickly leapt to his mother's defence along with several Titans and weapons were almost drawn until Koios yelled at all of the council members to take their seats. There were now six seats occupied in the throne room. Rhea had been wandering Tartarus until she heard that more and more Titans were going back to Othrys, Phoebe had soon joined Koios when she heard that he was there with their son Lelantos, and Mnemosyne had appeared one day in the throne room. Krios had come in raving about The Legion and how he would destroy them when he had a chance. The other Titans had quickly stopped him from going to the surface as they needed no one to know what they were doing.

Epimetheus had been the fourth Titan to return to Othrys, closely followed by Aura the daughter of Lelantos and Leto. After Phoebe, Menoetius and Prometheus had strolled into the Fortress. Theron and Prometheus had quickly been at each other's throats and the older cousin had nearly run him through before Koios pulled him away. After them Metis, Asteria and Astraeus had joined them. Perses made small buzzing noises around Metis, trying to sound like a fly. That had nearly caused weapons to be swung, until the Titans of the council he quickly brought order. Theron wasn't exactly helping by congratulating Perses, either. After Mnemosyne, Krios had walked into the Fortress and demanded that they set the army loose onto The Legion. Then the Titans found Rhea in the throne room.

Theron's energy was rapidly decreasing until he felt that even Prometheus could defeat him in battle. The monsters that never returned to Tartarus combined with a being that had been haunting his dreams meant that he barely slept. Lycaon's wolves irregularly attacked the army – though the werewolf King was nowhere to be seen - not doing much but killing several dozen monsters every time, the loss of Theron's domain was starting to get to him. As a result of that, he was tired and moody nearly all of the time. When the most foolish Titan, Prometheus, cracked a joke that Theron was on his period, the Prince finally snapped. The Titan of Forethought and crafty council had found himself thrown through several black marble walls and the elder Titans quickly restrained their nephew from following his younger cousin to beat him to a pulp. After a brief and easily struggle they managed to get him on his throne and Rhea had started trying to calm him down. They realised how weak he was. Before, he would have put up a fight for a few minutes, but it had taken them a short few seconds. He slumped down in his throne and with the bags under his eyes he looked old.

"Son, why are you so tired?" Rhea asked curiously.

"You look weak, nephew," Koios commented.

"Thanks," Theron muttered.

"Theron," Krios said leaning forward his eyes harsh. "What is wrong?"

"My power comes from monsters," Theron murmured.

"Lycaon's raids have been to weaken you," Koios realised.

"It's working," Theron nodded as he shifted tiredly on his throne.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Phoebe asked.

"His dreams are being haunted by some being," Mnemosyne answered.

"You knew?" Rhea asked furiously.

"No," Mnemosyne frowned. "His memories are easy to read."

"Whoever it is, their full power has to be more than Theron's, so that rules out any of us, or the gods." Koios said. "So that means the only beings left are…"

"The Primordials," Krios nodded, "But which one?"

"Nephew, do you know who it is?" Phoebe asked.

"I think you all know." Theron stated and they nodded.

"It's Gaia, isn't it?" Koios said and Theron nodded.

"'Mother Earth' is rising, intending to get revenge. We have always had a rocky relationship. She is trying to get rid of me." Theron said quietly.

"Increase the border patrol to have an elder dragon each," Koios said after a few minutes of silence. "We need to raise the amount of monsters we have, a breeding program or something. If we tell the DireWolves to work harder and sniff out the rest of us we will be able to stop Lycaon's werewolves from attacking. Theron, you need to sleep," Theron opened his mouth to interrupt but Koios continued and didn't give him a chance. "No buts, if we have to, I'm sure Mnemosyne will agree to watch over you whilst you sleep to stop mother from stopping you from getting any rest."

"Do I get any say in this?" Theron asked exasperated.

"No." Krios smirked. "You are the youngest on the council, but possibly the most powerful of us. If we lose you, not only will several of us lead a war to get you back, Kronos will be furious if you fade under our watch, and the army will quickly disperse without you here to control the monsters."

Theron sighed. "If you are going to increase the amount of monsters on watch, add a DireWolf to each group. They should be able to sniff out any Werewolves before they get close." Koios quickly agreed then the Titan council was brought to an end. Theron quickly stood up and tried to follow his uncles out to the training ground, but was stopped by Mnemosyne and Rhea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rhea asked as she crossed her arms.

"To train?" Theron asked hopefully.

"No, you're not. What did we just decide?"

"But, mother! I want to train!" Theron complained.

"Train once you've rested," Rhea ordered. "Bed, now!"

Theron scowled and flashed himself to his room. He quickly lay on his bed not bothering with taking off his armour and tried to sleep. Mnemosyne flashed after him and summoned a chair in the corner, slightly upset with having babysitting duty. She was bitter about his betrayal along with several other Titans, but respected him for obeying orders from The Fates despite them going against Othrys and then breaking an Ancient Law, signalling that he wasn't completely their servant. He played his cards carefully, knowing that The Fates needed someone that could alter events directly. Theron could due to his domains, but few other immortals could do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Titans know what is happening, but have no intent to fight her. Lycaon isn't finished with Theron yet, Gaia still has plans for her grandson.<strong>


	5. The Wolf House

**not a mortal: Sorry for so many questions but will the giants be introduced in this? If you want me to stop** **asking stuff u only need say so :-) thanx keep it up ur my fav writer** **except** **for rick** **riordan** **that is lol. / I believe that this chapter will answer your question. And I don't mind if you keep asking questions :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 - The Wolf House<span>**

Theron slept peacefully once Gaea had realised that Mnemosyne was watching over him. Gaea had tried to give him visions of what could happen. She had always given him the same one at least once every night that he slept. It was of him and Lycaon facing each other on a plain with a battle raging in a valley below them, a mountain loomed over the battlefield and a storm swirled above the peak. Theron was surrounded by werewolves with no one to help him, he looked beaten and completely worn out as the wolves circled him.

Theron apparently slept for two full days, though how Mnemosyne knew in Tartarus those two days had passed he didn't know. He woke feeling a lot more energized and stalked onto the training field ready to train when an Arke-Message shimmered into existence in front of him. Hestia was looking at him, she kept shimmering and changing her form into one that Theron recognised was Vesta.

"Brother, I need your help," Hestia quickly said.

"What's happened?" Theron asked curiously.

"Gaea is rising," Hestia said, "Hera is captured and a quest is trying to free her, they are at the Wolf House. There is an ambush-"

"Slow down." Theron held up a hand. "I thought the Wolf House was a roman place, not Greek?"

"Times have changed. We are trying to bring the Greeks and Romans together."

"So why do you need my help?"

"They are unprepared for the ambush, the Hunters are already there fighting, but they will be overwhelmed." Hestia explained.

"Who are they fighting?" Theron asked.

"Lycaon."

Theron growled and StormWraith appeared on his back. "The Wolf House, right?"

"Yes," Hestia nodded.

Theron flashed away to the surface and blinked to get used to the sudden brightness. A blizzard was whirling and stopping him from seeing that far, but he could clearly hear the howls and snarls of the werewolves. He stalked towards a clearing and could make out shapes moving in it, he took StormWraith off his back and twirled the hybrid weapon around his wrist.

"Lycaon!" He roared into the blizzard. "Come at me!" He lit his hands up in fire and blasted it into the air, the fire split and covered the clearing, Theron quickly felt a power fight against his own as the snow started to clear and he could see exactly what was happening. A helicopter crashed in the clearing and Theron stopped the flames, having gotten his bearings. He concentrated on the senses of a DireWolf and quickly felt everything around him as it moved.

A howl echoed around and a man approached Theron through the blizzard, his eyes were red and his teeth were sharp fangs. "I was wondering if my would see you here, Prince," Lycaon bowed mockingly. "Have you been getting any sleep recently? You look tired."

"Cut the crap, Lycaon." Theron growled. "I know that your patron tried to make me fade."

"And yet you have come here, to try to foolishly stop the Giant King from rising whilst you are severely weakened." Lycaon snapped.

"Can't we get past this?" Theron asked exasperated.

"You were my subject!" Lycaon snarled. "I was the King-"

"I was posing as a subject!" Theron shouted. "It wasn't me that told you to kill your children and feed them to the gods!"

"You didn't stop me, and that ruined my life." Lycaon started circling Theron and the Titan stood still, not bothering to face him.

"There was no point in stopping you, it wouldn't have done anything. You were too proud a King." Theron said.

"It's because of you that I am a lycanthrope, son of Kronos," Lycaon snarled, "I am a monster, you are not. I should be the King of Monsters."

"We've been over this hundreds of times," Theron sighed, "And we always end up fighting, so let's stop talking as we won't get anywhere."

Lycaon replied by launching himself at Theron's back, the Titan twisted around and brought the shaft of his weapon down to crack across the King's back. Lycaon snarled and lunged at Theron with his claws out, Theron quickly blocked the attacks and retaliated by swiping with the side of the trident, Lycaon swiftly ducked under the blow and slashed at the armour covering his chest. Theron laughed as the werewolf's claws clanged off his armour.

Lycaon retreated before Theron could gut him and the Titan quickly decided to use his warglaives. Lycaon was an agile werewolf that replied on speed to attack, Theron would have to match his speed if he wanted to hit the werewolf king. Lycaon charged again and Theron's eyes glowed gold as he concentrated on slowing him down, after a slight struggle the Titan managed to slow Lycaon down enough that he could easily deflect his claws. Lycaon growled and attacked without holding back, Theron could barely keep up.

"Come on," Lycaon mocked. "You're a Titan, aren't you?" Theron thought that was similar to what his father had told him when they had fought in the Olympian throne room. His eyes narrowed and he attacked Lycaon using all of his strength, shearing straight through one of the werewolf's hands. Lycaon retreated back with a howl of pain. Theron knew that only silver could hurt werewolves, but he was the Titan of Monsters so he could easily bypass that ability.

"I will destroy you!" Lycaon howled.

"Good luck with only one hand," Theron muttered. Lycaon lunged at Theron and the Titan easily blocked his attack without having to stop another, though he almost missed the fangs that snapped shut near his throat. Theron swiftly ducked under Lycaon and as the werewolf tried to pull back, kicked him in the chest. Before Lycaon could react, Theron attached the two warglaives together, and then threw StormWraith and the middle point struck the Werewolf King's neck. StormWraith sailed through the air with golden dust trailing behind it into the blizzard and Theron sighed. He realised that the fighting was still going strong around him and he had just thrown his weapon away. He quickly wreathed himself in flames and made his way towards the Wolf House in the middle of the clearing. Anything that leapt at him from the blizzard received a fireball to the face for its troubles.

As he neared the Wolf House a silver arrow flew at his face. He grabbed the shaft mid-air and continued as a figure in silver emerged, several of them were surrounding the building.

"Be careful with that, you might hit someone!" Theron cried in mock astonishment. The Hunter gave him a death glare and pulled back another arrow that was nocked on the string. A black blur darted from the blizzard and straight at the Hunter, Theron didn't think and dived at the blur. Halfway into the dive he morphed into a DireWolf and knocked over the creature. With a savage wrench, he tore out its throat and the werewolf turned into dust. Theron stood up and morphed back as he raised an eyebrow at the Hunter.

"Be careful, that one could have bitten you," He smirked before going into the Wolf House to save his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So Theron is going to save his sister, Gaia has many plans for him still and the Titans won't be happy when they find out that Theron is missing. Next chapter : A little surprise for Theron.<strong>


	6. Earthen Spires

**No reviews? I'm upset :( so Theron's part in The Lost Hero is almost finished. Doors of Death will not be as long as Crooked One's Rise, probably 30 chapters at most.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6 - Earthen Spires <strong>

The first thing Theron saw were the earthen spires. Then he saw his sister in one, whilst the other looked like the top half of a body. Thalia was arguing with the Queen of the Gods about intestinally challenged cows, falling statues and kidnapping brothers until she eventually stormed out past the Titan. The more he heard, the paler he got. Apparently, Porphyrion – Theron's giant uncle – was slowly rising using Hera's power. He would have appreciated Hestia telling him that. As Theron watched the air became colder rapidly and his breath changed into mist. Frost started to coat the walls of the Wolf House, growing up it like ivy.

Venti suddenly rushed into the courtyard, followed by werewolves and earthborn – earth creatures that resembled a man with six arms. The three demigods readied themselves for battle and a wolf padded forward, dragging as ice statue by the leg. One of the half-bloods took a tin of breath mints from a tool belt around his waist until he settled on a hammer.

"Thalia!" Jason tried to run forward but the two other half-bloods stopped him. "Who did this?" The son of Jupiter crackled as electricity danced around his body. "I'll kill you myself!"

A girl laughed from behind the monsters and moved forward to the front. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have on your side." Khione laughed.

Theron decided now would be a good time to reveal himself and summoned StormWraith to his hand as Valour appeared in his left. "I disagree." Theron said as he stepped forward. Every single being's eyes snapped towards him as he advanced to stand between Khione and the demigods. The werewolves snarled as they smelt him and the Venti shifted uneasily. Hera's eyes widened and Theron took his drakon helm off. Immediately several wolves charged at him, his golden eyes flared and they moved in slow motion. Theron snapped his fingers and the half a dozen wolves burst into flames.

"If anyone else wants to attack me, be my guest." He held his arms out wide as if inviting them to attack, several wolves moved forward, but Khione stopped them.

"Who are you?" Khione asked.

"I have many names," Theron cocked his head to the side as if he was considering the question. "Though you can call me 'Slayer of Lycaon', I seem to have received that title many times." He smirked and the werewolves snarled at him.

"I won't ask again." Khione hissed. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Theron," the Titan straightened up, "The eldest son of Kronos and Prince of Othrys. As for why I'm here…" He twirled StormWraith around and grinned. "I heard my sister was captured, I came to free her."

"You are too late!" Khione snapped.

"Wait a minute, hold up!" One of the half-bloods said and waved his hands in the air. "What is going on here? We were ready to fight!"

"Shut up, Leo." Jason ordered.

"Are you not paying any attention to what's going on here? He just came out of the shadows!" Leo cried.

"Leo Valdez," Theron mused, "You're wrong. I came out of Tartarus."

"Why are you here?" Piper asked putting charmspeak into her voice.

Theron glared at the daughter of Aphrodite. "If you try to charmspeak me again I could send you to have some quality time with my little brother Hades."

"Stop arguing!" Jason yelled desperately.

"So, Jason Grace," Khione smiled coldly. "You understand what is happening. Your blood will be spilt here with the bodies of these demigods." She gestured to Leo and Piper. "Your brethren will be outraged."

"Demigods against demigods," Jason muttered and Theron was beginning to realise what Gaia was planning.

"It's so easy! As I told you, I encourage what you will do anyway."

"Why? Khione, you'll tear the world apart – the giants will destroy everything. Call off your monsters. You don't want that." Piper spread out her hands and put charmspeak into her words.

Khione laughed. "I am a goddess! You can't charmspeak immortals, girl. I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! I was never honoured! When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

"The ancient places," Leo repeated. "That's what Enceladus said about destroying the roots of the gods. He meant Greece!"

"Join me, son of Hephaestus. Reject the destiny the Fates have given you. Live, and be my champion. Your skills would be quite useful." Khione suggested.

Leo hesitated for a moment then started laughing, "Right. That's until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it."

Khione's face turned red and she shot a blast of wintery sleet at the demigods. Theron planted StormWraith in the snow and a wave of fire erupted from the tip. The snow dissolved in a steamy cloud, along with the first few ranks of Khione's small monster army.

"See, Lady," Leo grinned. "That's what happens to snow in Texas. It melts."

"Enough of this, Hera is failing and Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods and the Titan. Let them be our King's first meal!" Khione ordered.

"Great," Theron muttered, "I have to attract another cannibal King." The demigods raised their weapons and readied themselves to charge, but Theron signalled for them to stop. He took a few steps; leaving StormWraith buried in the snow and punched the ground. For a moment nothing happened and Khione laughed as the demigods looked nervous. Then the ground erupted around the Titan and a wave of earth shot towards the small army, enveloping them completely. Wolves darted out of the cloud towards him snarling and the demigods took that as their cue.

Theron held his hand out and summoned StormWraith as Valour appeared in his left hand. The Wolves met Theron like a gale force. He swung StormWraith and batted away five that were trying to flank him. He felt full of adrenaline, fighting was what most of the Titans lived for and Theron wasn't an exception. He let his violent side come out, the one that destroyed hundreds of werewolves and the one that led the Titan's army in the Titanomachy. The half-bloods stayed clear of him in fear of him attacking them next. Leo charged straight at Khione and his fiery aura was countering her winter magic. Piper dazed the earthborn then sliced them apart when they were too confused to retaliate. Jason tamed a storm spirit and rode it through the other Venti, electrocuting them. Theron found himself running out of enemies and chased after the wolves that fled. He morphed into a DireWolf to keep up with them.

In his blood lusting state Theron chased them down until he killed every last one. He was about to flash down to Tartarus when the ground shook and a loud roar echoed around. "Alive!" The voice bellowed. "Praise to Gaia!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Theron is going to be in a little trouble next chapter... His uncles enjoy beating the crap out of him and the giants will be no exception. Next chapter will be updated in around 4 days so stay tuned...<strong>


	7. Bravery Is Fake

**not a mortal: Is typhoon stronger than the giants cause if so kronos would be more powerful than the giants / Yes. Typhon is definately stronger than the giants. Typhon is the child of Gaea and Tartarus, whilst the giants are the children of Gaea and Tartarus. Kronos and the Titans are weaker than the giants if only because the Titans have been losing power over the years they have been in Tartarus as mortals forgot about them and stopped worshiping them. Combine their already weak abilities and the loss they suffered in the Second Titan War and you have one very weak race of immortals. The giants will never lose power as they get theirs from the earth/Gaea, so they are stronger than the Titans.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7 - Bravery Is Fake<strong>

Theron arrived at the Wolf House in time to see Porphyrion raise his spear to impale Jason Grace. He immediately grew to twenty-one feet and threw StormWraith. Porphyrion stumbled as the trident impaled in his shoulder. "Hey, dolphin boy!" Theron yelled. Porphyrion turned as Theron's weapon flew back to his hand.

"Who are you?" Porphyrion asked curiously.

Theron muttered a few words under his breath. "I'm shocked that you don't know me, uncle." He grinned.

"You're Kronos' brat?"

"I prefer 'Prince of Othrys', but 'Kronos' brat' works fine too."

"Mother has plans for you, little Titan."

"I know, and I'm pretty sure it involves fading." Theron frowned. "Please tell her I'm not interested."

"That wasn't a request," Porphyrion growled and pointed his spear at the Titan.

Theron backed away slowly. "Point that thing at someone your own size."

"I would, but every being here is so small. You are the closest to my size." Porphyrion swung his spear and Theron quickly jumped to the side.

"What about now?" He asked as he shrank down to his usual height of eleven feet.

"That just makes it easier for me to squash you." Porphyrion sneered.

Theron glanced at Hera in her cage as he backed away from the giant. The Titan needed to stall him a little longer. Leo and Piper were almost done. He looked back at the giant in time to be flung through the air and into a wall. "You're worse than Hyperion!" Theron groaned as he staggered to his feet. "What is wrong with my uncles?" He spat out a glob of ichor.

"Are you ready to die, little Titan?" Porphyrion asked.

"Not exactly," Theron smirked as Leo and Piper broke the cage. The tendrils turned to dust and the mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size and glowed with power.

"Yes!" The Queen of the Gods said. "Now I shall have my revenge!" Porphyrion back away from Theron and slammed his spear against the earth, disappearing into the ground.

"Cover your eyes, my heroes!" Hera shouted as she glowed brighter. Theron's eyes widened and he threw up his arms, erecting a barrier around the half-bloods as Hera turned into a supernova. Every monster that was still in the area vaporised immediately and Theron struggled to hold up the barrier. Hera soon became her mortal form and Theron dropped the barrier as soon as he could.

"What in the name of Tartarus was that for?" Theron yelled as he leaned against the wall struggling to regain his breath.

"I told them to cover their eyes." Hera sniffed.

"Yes, but your champion didn't. You would have killed him!" Theron argued.

"I'm fine," Jason interrupted as he didn't really want the two of them to do that at the same time, the Wolf House would probably explode with the power.

"Well, I must be going." Theron said quietly. "The council will likely punish me for this, but I saved a member of the family, so I don't care what my punishment is."

"How did you know?" Hera asked.

"Hestia told me," Theron winced as he stumbled over to them, "Though I couldn't resist killing Lycaon."

"Thank you for helping," Hera said softly.

"You're my little sis. Of course I'll help you."

Hera snorted. "Please don't tell me you'll be like Apollo."

"Of course not," Theron smirked. "I think you'll find I'm a lot like our father."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends if you're the child." Theron laughed. "Though I must go, the council-"

"I get it." Hera smiled, though it quickly faded when an angry shout echoed around.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing here?"

Theron shut his eyes. "Look… Thalia, I didn't know who I was or-"

Theron was interrupted by a bolt of lightning hitting his back and he growled reflexively. "Save it for someone who cares," Thalia retorted.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Theron asked and glanced at Hera. "I don't exactly want the Titans to come here."

"Go," Hera nodded, "We will talk later."

Theron nodded and swiftly summoned his weapons. He was about to teleport away when a sleepy voice echoed around the clearing. "I knew you would come, son of Kronos. You have walked straight into my trap."

Theron cursed and readied StormWraith. "You have no business here! Leave. Else I will be forced to kill you."

"You bravery is fake, Theron," The voice hissed. "You are weak. Lycaon has done his job well enough."

Theron took a deep breath. "Leave, Gaia. The Titans will be here soon. Then you will have no chance."

"I will be done with you before they get here." Gaia laughed and the earth shot out of the ground beside Theron, knocking StormWraith out of his grip. Hera tried to blast the earthen tendrils, but it did nothing. The demigods watched in sick fascination as Theron was quickly surrounded. He slammed his fist into the earth around him and it momentarily crumpled before quickly filling in the hole again.

The Titan could hear yelling as he continued to try to punch through the earthen cage, but only managed to tire himself out rapidly with every punch he threw. Gaia laughed at his futile efforts. "It is useless, grandson! You are no match for me!" Theron didn't reply; he was too busy trying to not get squashed. He could see Hera looking at him in shock as she fired wave after wave of golden energy at the cage rising around him.

"Say goodbye, Titan," Gaia hissed as the earth blocked out all of the light around him and twisted, gradually closing in on him. Theron braced himself against the sides and pushed, trying to stop it from closing in on him completely.

"You are stubborn, just like your father," Gaia muttered and the voice echoed all around Theron. "But no matter, you cannot hold up against me for much longer, grandson!"

Theron scowled from within the cage. "Go to Tartarus!"

"So be it!" Gaia growled and Theron felt the cage suddenly tighten, cutting off all of his air supply.

Then Theron smelt something he hadn't smelt in decades. "Release him, mother! Or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" A voice roared and Theron heard a sound like water.

"Son," Gaia hissed. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I disagree. You are trying to force the Prince of Othrys to fade! You have brought the Titans' wrath down on you." The Titan bellowed.

Theron felt the force around him lessen and Gaia's presence disappeared. He collapsed to the ground, feeling his energy run out. Hera was watching the Titan that had helped them nervously as he hefted Theron up on his shoulders. The Titan took one look around at everyone staring at him in shock before chuckling and disappearing into sea water.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the Titan that has come to save Theron? What will happen next chapter?<strong>

**A question for this chapter:**

**Can you name all of the Seven?**

**I am looking for someone who will do a 'Reading The Crooked One's Rise' story. Please contact me by review or PM if you want to have a shot at this.**


	8. Lucky To Live

**Sorry for the longer than normal wait, but my teachers have decided that now would be a great time to give me exams. The next chapter could be up in four or so days, depending on the reviews i get.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but anything that is not in the actual Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8 - Lucky To Live<strong>

_Five months after the events of the last chapter…_

"Still no sign," Hyperion scowled. "How do you know he isn't taking a vacation?"

Koios raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Because he has been gone far too long for that. Something happened, he has disappeared."

"He will be fine," Themis waved her hand dismissively. "He's wandered off on his own before, why is this any different?"

"Yes," Rhea acknowledge, "He has gone off on his own ventures before, but he has never been that weak on any of his previous ones."

"Just the fact that we sensed mother on the surface around the time Theron disappeared should have been enough of a warning to us." Koios frowned.

Eurybia looked around the council – almost all of the seats were now filled – and met the eyes of her half-siblings. "We all know of mother's hate towards the Prince. It can't be a coincidence that she shows up and he goes missing."

"Eurybia is right," Mnemosyne said quietly. "Mother hates him with a passion, though I have never quite understood why, and wouldn't hesitate to force him to fade."

"He is the Titan of Elements, he essentially stole Gaia's domain of earth. Like Oceanus and Poseidon, there is heavy rivalry between the two." Koios explained.

"I say we leave the brat," Hyperion voted, "Even though he is the Prince, he can be an annoying pain in the _podex._"

"I'm sure you'd like to explain that to Kronos then, Hyperion?" Phoebe retorted.

"No, I'm good," Hyperion muttered.

"Kronos Lite," Krios murmured and the Titans closest to him started laughing.

"We are not leaving my son to fade!" Rhea exclaimed.

"Why don't you go tell mother that?" Theia asked sarcastically and Rhea glared at her, opening her mouth to retort and the doors to the throne room opened. A Titan flew in quickly and bowed to the council.

"Son," Koios sighed, "We've told you this before, please refrain from using the throne room in your races."

"Firstly," Lelantos said, "My cousin isn't here to race against, and secondly, Zekrom sent word that one of the DireWolf scout groups locked onto the scent of a missing council member."

"Was it my son?" Rhea asked.

"No," Lelantos grinned happily. "It was Kronos."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Hyperion leapt off his throne yelling, "I'll get him!"

He rushed for the exit and only just managed to avoid a spear thrown at him.

"No," Krios glared at his brother. "I will." Hyperion narrowed his eyes and summoned his golden sword, quickly engaging into battle with the other Titan. Koios and the Titanesses carefully walked around the duelling duo and filled out of the throne room following Lelantos. Koios shut the double doors on the way out.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks after the last chapter<em>

"He's waking up, father."

Theron shifted slightly and opened his eyes to see a worried goddess hovering above him. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. "You're not getting up yet, Titan." She smirked.

"What happened?" Theron asked worriedly. "Gaia-"

"We stopped her." She said softly.

"What are doing? I thought you said you wouldn't help me."

"Would you prefer it if you had faded?"

"No. Thank you, Styx." Theron said quietly and the goddess nodded.

"Mother really did a number on you, nephew." Theron started in surprise and finally saw the Titan watching from the doorway. "You very nearly faded. If we had come a minute later then the council would be at war."

"Why are you here?" Theron asked harshly.

"A little appreciation would be nice," The Titan muttered, but Theron stubbornly shook his head. "Just like your father, too proud for your own good."

"How long-"

"Two weeks," Styx interrupted.

"I have to get back," Theron said and tried to get up. "The council will be trying to find me."

"No. You're not going anywhere until you can stand on two legs," Styx scowled and pushed him back down.

"Gaia almost killed you!" The Titan roared. "Do you know what that would have done? The world would be at war now, all because you couldn't stay out of other people's business."

"Hera is my sister!" Theron yelled.

"But she is not a Titan, you are. If you had faded there would be a war over who is the heir to the throne, the world will be a battleground! The gods won't stay out of it, oh no, they would back the Titan that they think would bend to their rule the most. Titan would be fighting Titan. The world could be torn apart! Do you understand now, nephew?"

"I understand," Theron muttered.

"Good. Now, until you can stand Styx will be looking after you. Once you are standing without help, I will see about giving you what you want."

"Why are you helping me, Oceanus?" Theron asked curiously. "You hate me."

"No, I don't. Yes, you can be an annoying pain in the _podex _most of the time, but you are the Prince. You also remind me of your father when he was younger." Oceanus smirked.

"So he was an annoying pain in the _podex_ too?"

"Oh yes, a very big one. There is a reason every being calls him the Crooked One." The elder Titan chuckled as he disappeared into sea water.

"So," Theron grinned at Styx. "When can I go?"

"When you can walk," Styx crossed her arms over her chest as Theron swung his legs off the bed. He stood up and would have fallen flat on his face if Styx hadn't stopped him.

"You're going to be here for a long time, cousin." Styx laughed as she helped him back onto the bed. "Do you know what Gaia did?"

"She trapped me."

"Well done," Styx said sarcastically, "But no. When immortals are trapped they lose their powers. That is why you have spent two weeks recovering. Your energy had to regenerate enough for it to support your body. If you had woken up sooner, you would have faded. If you had taken too long, you would have died."

Theron was realising the critical condition he was in and dry swallowed. "But Hera was trapped for longer than me and she is fine."

"Gaia wasn't actively draining her strength. Every time you touched the cage she drained some of your energy." Styx said and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are lucky to be alive and not faded." Theron was quiet as he lay back. "Get some sleep, Titan. You'll need it." Styx looked softly at Theron as he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to get some moments between Theron and Styx over the next few chapters, but I've never tried romance before so if it is absolutely crap then i apologise. <strong>


	9. Train

**not a mortal: Sorry for not posting i had to do some stuff i hope your not done? / I am offended you would think i'm done! This story has many more chapters to go, don't worry.**

**I have my copy of Blood of Olympus, it is so good! If you haven't read it yet, shame on you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9 - Train<strong>

Theron spent two weeks in bed. Oceanus visited every day to check on his nephew and Styx kept Theron company as he lay in bed with nothing to do. Oceanus apparently had spies in Poseidon's Army that told him what was happening. Hera had made a plan to swap Jason Grace the son of Jupiter with Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

"You're thinking," Styx said as she came into the room.

"Is that bad?" Theron asked as he propped himself up using his elbow.

"No. It's just unusual with you." Styx snorted.

"Thanks," Theron smirked. "So can I go?"

"If you can stand I'll call my father here." Styx nodded. Theron grinned and quickly tried to stand. He groaned as he had a massive head rush and swayed slightly on his feet.

"See," Theron laughed. "I can stand."

"I should hope you could by now. I was starting to think you were faking being weak."

Theron grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, almost falling over. "Can I go now?"

"No," Styx frowned, "Oceanus will be coming soon. He wishes to speak with you."

"What does he want?" Theron scowled. His uncles were known for trying to permanently maim him.

"I'm hurt, nephew," Oceanus flashed into the room. "I just want to speak with you."

"I'm pretty sure over half of the beings you have said that to are dead." Theron said.

"True," Oceanus nodded. "But I do just want to speak with you." He glanced at Styx and she flashed out of the room. "You see, nephew, you want something and I want something."

"What is it?" Theron sighed.

"Firstly, I'll give you what you want. Then once you are satisfied we can talk about the subject more."

Theron raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that I want?"

"Power," Oceanus stated. "You are annoyed at how easily Gaia caught you. You want to be stronger - I can help you with that."

Theron hesitated. "Sorry if I don't believe you, but my uncles are famed for trying to maim me."

"I'm not Hyperion." Oceanus frowned.

"No, but you are one of my uncles."

Oceanus sighed. "Do you want my help or not?"

Theron thought about how easily he had fallen into Gaia's trap, the little effort it took Porphyrion to beat him and made up his mind. "Yes, I want your help."

Oceanus grinned and Theron knew he was going to regret this. The elder Titan held his hand out and Theron took it, feeling his body change into sea water.

They reappeared in an arena. Theron knew they hadn't travelled far as he could see the surface of the river Styx far above them. There was a dome around the top of the arena and it blocked any of the water from the river Styx getting in.

"Get out your weapons," Oceanus ordered, Theron summoned StormWraith to his hand and Oceanus frowned when he saw the three points that marked it as a trident. "Summon your warglaives, nephew."

"But I am worse with this form of StormWraith." Theron protested.

"Then we'll get your skill with your warglaives even better." Oceanus growled.

"But that's stupid." Theron frowned then realised something and grinned. "You're scared of the trident, aren't you?"

"No," Oceanus said shortly.

Theron laughed as he saw a look in Oceanus' eyes. "You are! I can tell."

"Fine," Oceanus scowled. "Yes, I am. That is because I have been stabbed repeatedly by one for millennia."

"I'm sure Poseidon will be pleased to hear this," Theron grinned.

"You wouldn't," Oceanus growled.

"Why not?" Theron grinned slyly. "It's great blackmail material."

"You look far too alike to your brother, nephew," Oceanus sighed. "Combine that with the fact that you also carry around a trident."

"But I have golden eyes," Theron frowned.

"You are a mix between your father and Poseidon. Though I have to admit, Kronos was very annoying when he was younger. A lot like you, really."

"Thanks," Theron snorted.

"No problem," Oceanus chuckled. "Now, come on. Attack me."

Theron didn't even bother to double check that his uncle had a weapon on him, or that he was ready. He just formed his armour and swung StormWraith, trying to take Oceanus' head off. The Titan of Oceans ducked under the weapon and easily knocked Theron off his feet.

"Again," Oceanus ordered as Theron stood. The son of Kronos was more cautious this time and waited a minute before attacking. The result was the same.

Oceanus frowned as Theron circled him, this time being even more cautious and waiting for Oceanus to attack. Theron waited until he was behind Oceanus then leapt at him. The elder Titan sighed and sidestepped as he swung his arm up, grabbing StormWraith and pulling the hybrid weapon from his nephew's grasp. He then elbowed Theron in the stomach and twirled StormWraith around his wrist.

"What about your Titan Instincts?" Oceanus asked curiously.

"I don't use them."

"Never?" Oceanus said thoughtfully, "Why not?"

"I don't know how to control it." Theron said as he held his hand out for his weapon.

"Well," Oceanus handed Theron StormWraith. "You have to learn sometime. Use it."

"I don't-"

"Nephew, even Prometheus knows how to control it. You are a Titan on the council and don't know."

"No one ever taught me." Theron protested.

"I'm teaching you now. Do it." Oceanus ordered.

Theron scowled at his weapon before sighing and concentrating. He tried to activate the bloodlust that came naturally with being a Titan, but after a few seconds was knocked off his feet and thrown into the wall of the arena. He growled as he looked at Oceanus who was waiting for him to get back over there. The elder Titan looked bored as he watched with a smirk on his face. Theron's vision tinted with red. He rose to his feet, the rubble of the arena wall fall off him as he summoned StormWraith to his hand. Oceanus grinned triumphantly as Theron ran towards him, his eyes slightly red. Theron attacked relentlessly, his Titan Instincts like ADHD for a demigod. After ten minutes Oceanus eventually managed to get the upper hand and slipped inside his nephew's guard, kneeing his stomach and when Theron hunched over he slammed his fist onto his back. The younger Titan collapsed into the ground under the force of the Ocean Titan's punch. Theron groaned and spouted a few curses at Oceanus as he rolled over.

"Good," Oceanus grinned, "Now do it again."

Theron cursed repeatedly at his uncle. "Why do my uncles hate me? First it was Hyperion. Then the rest of you decided to have a go at beating up the nephew! Now Porphyrion has joined in too, I swear you must put up advertisements!"

Oceanus smirked down at his nephew. "Who has done the most to you?"

"Hyperion," Theron replied immediately. "Then you, then Porphyrion."

"Can't have that," Oceanus muttered, "Beaten by my younger brother. What about your father?"

"Kronos is on a whole different scale." Theron laughed. "He's actually managed to kill me before – repeatedly."

"Well," Oceanus was still slightly irked that Hyperion was beating him at anything. "Get up, we'll do it again."

Theron groaned as his abusive uncle nudged him with his armoured boot. "Get off me."

"No, get up," Oceanus snorted. "You've spent the last four weeks in bed. Some exercise couldn't hurt."

"Half of that was when I was unconscious." Theron argued.

"I don't care. Get up." Oceanus ordered, holding out a hand for him to take and Theron sighed before grabbing it. He pulled Oceanus down and sprung up to his feet.

"Thank you," He grinned, "Though you should really get up. I thought you wanted me to train?"

Oceanus muttered a few curses under his breath as he stood up and glared at the younger Titan. "Weapon out," Oceanus thought for a moment before he took out his sword. The silver serpent straightened out and changed into a sword. Theron gulped as Oceanus looked at him through narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about doing another story after this, so, a sequel or a prequel?<strong>


	10. Prophecy

**Ariadne. :Thank you so much for writing this awesome story! :D / thank you so much for reading this (possibly awesome) story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10 - Prophecy<strong>

Oceanus spent the day torturing Theron. Apparently he had decided to try to beat Hyperion on Theron's scale, which led to the younger Titan being chased around the arena with a shouting Titan running after him. Theron was inwardly cursing his father's ability at annoying anyone and everyone as he ran from his uncle. Apparently Oceanus didn't like being mocked about how he is scared of tridents, who would have guessed?

Theron heard a soft laugh and stopped momentarily to see Styx watching from the seat of honour in the stands. She looked beautiful sitting in the place usually reversed for a King or Queen, her black hair hung down over her shoulders as she laughed. He was reminded of the pissed Titan that was chasing him when he sensed something flying towards him at high speed. Theron dived to the side and a silver sword passed harmlessly by his head.

"Father, I think the Prince has had enough today. He has just gotten out of bed." Styx said taking pity on her cousin and Theron was very thankful for the interruption.

Oceanus grumbled to himself, but nodded in agreement. "Very well, but he comes to see me here tomorrow as soon as he is ready."

"If you don't kill me, I will." Theron scowled.

"If you don't act like your father I won't kill you."

"It's not my fault!" Theron raised his hands in mock surrender, "It's natural!"

"Shut up, nephew," Oceanus growled and Theron quickly nodded. The Titan of Oceans was, usually, calm. Although like Poseidon, he was a formidable force when angry. Of course, it didn't help that Oceanus had a habit of finding fierce some sea creatures and turning them into pets for his own amusement. The first few times he had appeared in the throne room on the Kraken, he had almost given the entire council a heart attack.

Theron grinned and rapidly went over to Styx, hoping his uncle wasn't going to change his mind. Styx smiled at him, "You can thank me later."

Theron rolled his eyes. "So, what's next?"

"You are going to have a shower," Styx laughed, "Because you absolutely stink."

"Do you want to join me?" Theron grinned.

"Just go have a shower, Titan." Styx sighed. Theron chuckled and saluted to her before he turned into sea water and floated into his room.

Theron was in and out of the shower in less than five minutes. He quickly dried himself off and flashed on some clothes, completely aware that someone was waiting in his room for him.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Theron asked as he flashed himself into his room to see Styx sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No. I was waiting for you," Styx glared at him as he lay on the bed.

"Why here? You could have waited for me elsewhere." Theron grinned.

"Why are you so annoying?" Styx asked.

"It's an inherited thing," Theron chuckled. "Apparently Kronos was even more annoying than me."

"I feel sorry for my father then."

"Hey!" Theron frowned. "Think about my father! He has to deal with the Titans whining all the time."

"And I have had to deal with you whining the last four weeks." Styx argued.

"Firstly, I was unconscious for two weeks of that so I couldn't complain. Secondly, the Titan council will be going mad trying to find me by now." Theron grinned. "Thirdly, what's for dinner?"

Styx sighed. "Can't you just have Ambrosia or Nectar?"

"I could, but that gets boring after a while," Theron whined. "Plus, your father has been beating me around your arena for the last few hours. I think you could make it up to me."

"Does it have to be food? Could it be something else?" Styx asked.

"Like what?" Theron asked and supported himself using his elbow.

"Well," Styx smiled, "If you want we could talk to my father about you going back to Tartarus."

"No, it's alright. I like it here."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Styx asked curiously.

"It is a nice change from having to act like the Prince all of the time. I also came to know someone properly." Theron grinned.

"And what do you think of them?"

Theron was surprised Styx hadn't stopped the conversation and begun to feel more confident. "I think they are very beautiful."

Styx froze and Theron inwardly cursed as she evaporated into water from the Styx. "Damn it!" He sighed and lay down, deciding to skip his evening meal.

In his dreams the Fates were arguing about something until Clotho sensed Theron's presence and cleared her throat. "Whatever the outcome of this war is does not change the far future. It changes the way to get there and you will face great hardships on either path."

Atropos looked down at Theron. "I give you one piece of information, use it wisely.

The roots will stand against an assault,

The beginning will start with a Titan's fault.

When three enemies fight on the ancient plain,

The two Parthenon's and the Olympians' bane.

The King and Prince will enter into a fight,

Only one will prevail with the strength of might."

"Great," Theron muttered, "Next time could you give me a hint that isn't a prophecy?"

"Be respectful, son of Kronos," Lachesis scowled, "you could find yourself serving us for longer."

"My apologies, Fates," Theron bowed deeply even though he was very tempted to curse them to Tartarus.

"We have warned you about the future, Titan. Take careful steps." Clotho said and everything went black for Theron.

For the next few weeks Styx ignored Theron. Oceanus knew something was happening between them, but didn't know what until the younger Titan approached him and asked for advice. The Ocean Titan's reply was, "Stay away from my daughter!" He then proceeded to blast Theron up to the roof of the dome surrounding the arena. Once the Prince had landed Oceanus chuckled and said, "Though I'm glad it's you and not Prometheus."

"Why Prometheus?" Theron asked curiously.

"I have known that the weasel has had his eye on her for a while." Oceanus frowned as he crouched down to look Theron in the eye. "I will not help you with your problem, figure it out yourself."

"But I have never had any experience with girls!" Theron exclaimed as he set a note to himself: Kill Prometheus.

"That's your problem, not mine." Oceanus laughed.

Theron sighed and resigned himself to having to find out how to talk to her himself. Eventually two months passed since Styx had begun ignoring Theron. In that time, the younger Titan had pushed himself into mastering StormWraith in its hybrid form. He was quickly able to control his Titan Instincts and activate them in every battle.

"When you can beat me," Oceanus said, "then, and only then, we can do what I wanted."

Theron nodded and readied his weapon as Oceanus summoned his sword. "Let us see if today you will finally beat me," Oceanus said. Theron carefully circled around and Oceanus started circling too. Theron circled for five minutes until he became tired with the constant movement. He charged at the older Titan, Oceanus chuckled and ducked under the stab, twisting around and hacking at Theron's back as he passed by. Theron blocked the attack with the shaft of StormWraith and turned to face his uncle, the two were locked in a battle of strength. Oceanus was about a foot taller than Theron so had the advantage of height and easily pushed back his nephew. Theron had two hands on StormWraith with one supporting the shaft the where Oceanus was pushing with his sword, he didn't want the weapon to snap. Oceanus put his other hand on the hilt of his sword and Theron was forced backwards, his feet making deep trenches in the earth as he skidded. Then Oceanus' eyes flickered to look over Theron's shoulder and the younger Titan understood what he was doing. Dozens of spikes made of ice were aimed at Theron's back. Theron acted quickly, twisting around and whacking Oceanus around the head with the spike of his weapon. The elder Titan was sent reeling away and Theron raised his hand, a wall of fire spread out from his palm and melted the spikes. A screen of mist obscured Oceanus' vision and Theron took the mist in stride, disappearing into it. Gradually the mist spread to cover the whole arena and Oceanus stood ready for anything. Theron was controlling the mist using his powers over water and air. He made it denser and thicker so it would be harder for Oceanus. He knew Oceanus would be able to sense anything around because of the water particles, but so would Theron. Oceanus started forward. He was able to sense Theron in the mist and quickly narrowed in on the younger Titan. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Theron was in the middle of his own hurricane, made completely using the air and twisting it around. The mist in the air was swirling around him. Streams of Greek Fire flickered in the hurricane. As the hurricane swirled so did the mist and it began to mess up Oceanus' senses. With all of the water particles curling around him, he began to lose his sense of direction and couldn't tell exactly where his nephew was, though Oceanus could see him clearly. Theron's golden armour lit up like a flare in a dark, cloudy night.

"Stop the party tricks, nephew!" Oceanus bellowed over the roar of the wind as he struggled to get closer. "Fight like a Titan!"

The only warning Oceanus had was the hurricane slowed down a minuscule amount. Then the small storm imploded. Greek Fire raced through the air and mist covered everything in a blanket. Oceanus planted his back foot and raised his hands in front of him. The wave of mist approached him and when it was about the reach him, Oceanus jerked his hands to the side. The mist followed the movement, splitting in half in front of the Titan of Oceans like water towards a rock. It then built up behind him, slowly changing into water and waiting to crush any being beneath it. Oceanus ducked under the Greek Fire and thrust his hands towards Theron. The wall of water cascaded past Oceanus and towards Theron. The son of Kronos stamped his foot and earth rose around him, forming a protective shell.

After a few minutes of Theron holding up the shell around him and Oceanus controlling the water to try and break past the earth, Oceanus let the water go. Theron hesitantly lowered his shell and had to promptly duck then roll to the side as his uncle attacked. StormWraith parried Oceanus' next attack into the ground and Theron lunged forward, trying to punch the older Titan. Oceanus grabbed his fist and twisted it around. Theron winced and kicked out, hitting Oceanus in the chest. He took a short breather as he activated his Titan Instincts. Oceanus noted the slightly red eyes of his nephew and quickly activated his Instincts. The two Titans fought for two hours until Theron began to make opportunities for himself. He made the ground rocky and Oceanus nearly tripped over a rock that grew up beneath his feet. Theron made Oceanus' sword catch fire and the Titan dropped it in surprise. Theron waited for Oceanus to summon his weapon to hand until attacking as he wanted to beat him fairly. Theron darted towards Oceanus' aiming to stab his chest. The older Titan easily parried away the trident point, not getting his sword lodged between the three points. Theron twisted the end and whacked his uncle's sword hand, breaking his wrist. Oceanus cursed and dropped his sword. Theron quickly kicked it away and planted himself between the Titan and his weapon. He attacked cautiously – even though Oceanus had dropped his weapon, he was still a formidable opponent. Theron swung StormWraith at Oceanus' legs and the oldest Titan jumped over the three points. Then Theron was distracted, he heard a howl that came from Tartarus. Oceanus didn't seem to have heard it and noticed Theron was distracted. Theron felt a painful punch to his abdomen and was sent flying back as he tried to find out why he heard the howl. He soon realised it was one of the DireWolves currently searching Tartarus for the remaining Titans.

"Stop day-dreaming, nephew," Oceanus called. Theron grinned and charged at the unarmed Titan. Oceanus raised an eyebrow and parried away the weapon with one of his arms. He tried to punch Theron with his other hand, but the smaller Titan twisted out of the way and slid one of his legs along the floor trying to trip him up. Oceanus jumped up and Theron swung StormWraith around to hit his uncle in the side. Oceanus went flying across the arena and Theron followed quickly. As soon as Oceanus was standing Theron launched blow after blow, barely giving the older Titan enough time to defend himself. Eventually, Theron managed to swing StormWraith over his head and punched Oceanus at the same time. Oceanus successfully parried the two attacks, but missed the next one. Theron swung his foot and hooked it around Oceanus', the older Titan went sprawling and a trident was quickly resting above his chest.

"I yield," Oceanus conceded as he warily eyed the trident point. Theron grinned and poked his uncle with the three points for good measure before withdrawing and offering his hand out. Oceanus chuckled and grabbed Theron's hand.

"I can heal your wrist," Theron said as he placed StormWraith across his back.

"Its fine," Oceanus said as he retrieved his sword, "it will heal in water."

"So," Theron grinned, "What did you need my help for?"

Oceanus looked slightly sheepish and ran his hand through his black hair. "I may have lost one of my pets again."

Theron frowned, "For the last few months?"

"For an annoyingly big sea creature, he can disappear quite quickly."

"Which one is it - a sea serpent or a Leviathan?"

"The Kraken."

"How can you lose the Kraken?" Theron yelled in astonishment.

"It's quite easy, really. I've tracked him down to a certain place and need your help to get him under control." Oceanus chuckled. "I'm half inclined to leave him where he is. It's amusing, though the body count is starting to get too high."

"Where is he?" Theron asked resigning himself to having to tame the Kraken – again.

"At a certain camp for Greek demigods," Oceanus grinned, "it's fun watching them panic when another body washes up on the shore of the beach."

"I received a message from the DireWolves in our fight," Theron grinned and Oceanus raised an eyebrow. "They have found Kronos."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Kraken<strong>

**And the Fates have given their prophecy, what does it mean?**


	11. The Kraken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11 - The Kraken<strong>

Camp Half-Blood was visible to the mortals. Demigods were having difficulty fighting off the monsters as the mortals kept getting in the way. Zeus had begun an hourly pastime of stopping any helicopters or planes that got too close. Originally the King of the Gods had just diverted them, but he had quickly become annoyed and started blasting them out of the sky. The presence of Peleus stopped mortals from trying to get into Camp Half-Blood, but the mortals could see what was happening in the Camp. There were several hundred videos and pictures of the camp on the internet. Tourists had begun flocking to Long Island to see it themselves.

All of the campers were eating their lunch in the dining pavilion when the fire in the bronze brazier suddenly flared up. Chiron immediately drew his bow, the campers all took out their weapons and readied themselves for whatever it was. Slowly the fire shaped itself into a man that stood at around eleven feet, towering over the demigods. He stepped out of the fire and cracked his neck as he looked around at the demigods around him. He was wearing shining gold armour and a gold helmet covered his face. A black Scythe was emblazoned on the chest plate and the helmet was shaped like a drakon's head.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked as he aimed an arrow at the back of the stranger's head. Chiron had his suspicion about who he was and was prepared for a fight. The figure didn't answer and continued looking around at the demigods, Chiron released the arrow. In mid-air the arrow slowed down until it was at a standstill.

"I believe you already know who I am, Chiron," He laughed and the demigods from the Second Titan War flinched. He sounded like Kronos.

"I had my suspicions," Chiron nodded as he knocked another arrow.

"And your suspicions were correct," He stated.

"Theron," Chiron said.

"Yes, brother, it is I." Theron turned and took off his helmet as he plucked the arrow out of the air.

"What business do you have here?" Chiron asked cautiously.

"I believe that is none of your concern." Theron growled as he continued scanning the demigods, apparently looking for a certain one.

"Answer him!" A certain daughter of Athena shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth," Theron snorted, "how have you been recently?" He cocked his head to the side and took a small step towards her, immediately the demigods readied their weapons and Theron rolled his eyes.

"You nearly killed Percy," Annabeth scowled as she clutched her dagger.

"Exactly, I _nearly_ killed him. But I didn't," Theron grinned, "so you can't kill me. Not that you could, but you get the point."

"Why couldn't I kill you?" Annabeth asked in annoyance.

"Because I am a Titan, foolish demigod," Theron chuckled, "I can't be killed."

"You can fade," Chiron interrupted.

Theron winced. "Please don't mention the 'f' word. I've had far too many beings trying to force me to fade recently."

"Are you scared?" Annabeth mocked.

"Of the beings that are even now trying to make plans for me to fade? Definitely," Theron looked her in the eyes, "I have Lycaon lusting after my immortal blood, Porphyrion and my other giant uncles wishing they could stab me in the head with their various weapons, and my grandmother Gaia trying to force me under the ground." He glanced at his feet that were slowly sinking into the ground and quickly ripped them out before he was sucked in any more. "Now, I wish to speak with a demigod here. Luke Castellan, come forward."

There was movement amongst the demigods and several mutters, and then a familiar sandy blonde haired demigod walked to the front.

"Luke," Chiron warned, "Don't."

"I'm not going to harm him, brother," Theron scowled when he said brother and inspected the demigod standing in front of him, "I trust you remember what I gave you?"

"Yes." Luke said shortly.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Theron asked curiously.

"Why should I? You ruined my life!" Luke yelled.

"That was my father, not me, Castellan," Theron scowled.

"I don't care. Both of you are Titans."

"You should care. I brought you back from the dead to give you another chance. I can easily take that chance away, son of Hermes." Theron threatened and StormWraith formed on his back.

"Try it," Luke growled and unsheathed his normal celestial bronze sword.

Theron grinned and chuckled. "You are lucky I am lenient compared to my uncles on the council. They wouldn't hesitate to tear you into pieces for your disrespect. Oceanus is usually one of the worst."

"I am flattered, nephew," A voice said dryly and the demigods turned to the new being in the dining pavilion. He wore dark sea blue armour than seemed to move like waves. "Stop terrorising the demigods, as amusing as it is, I want to be out of here soon."

"But uncle-"

"Suck it up."

"Come on, Oceanus!" Theron complained, "I haven't had fun in ages."

"Really?" Oceanus asked and Theron knew he had dug himself into a deep hole. "Then what about when you're with Styx?"

"That's different," Theron blushed golden.

"How different?" Oceanus asked mockingly.

"I-Oh, shut up. Let's just go." Theron strode in the direction of the beach and Oceanus vapour travelled so he was beside his nephew. Chiron quickly followed the two Titans and the demigods followed the ancient centaur.

"I am not going in the water, nephew!" Oceanus exclaimed. "Not here!"

"Come on, uncle, I'll protect you," Theron said mockingly and Oceanus sent him a withering glare.

"I can protect myself."

"I know." Theron held his hands up in surrender. "But I can't stop the Kraken with my brother getting in the way. I need you to go in the water."

"Why can't you?" Oceanus sighed.

"Because Poseidon won't come here to see me, whereas if he even sensed a small ripple of your power, he would come like a moth to a flame, uncle," Theron said.

"Damn you, nephew," Oceanus muttered. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Since I stayed around the children of the goddess of wisdom," Theron scowled, "that reminds me, I still need to get my revenge on her for making Pallas fade."

"Are you still upset about that?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm still upset, uncle. Pallas was my favourite cousin."

"I thought you would have been happy that he faded, it made my daughter available," Oceanus mocked.

Theron blushed golden and glared at his uncle, but the effect was lost on the older Titan who was chuckling at his nephew's golden face. Theron stopped where the surf of the sea didn't reach and turned to his uncle, his face still gold.

"Get in," Theron gestured to the ocean.

"No," Oceanus said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine," Theron grinned and stomped his foot, the earth lifted up under Oceanus and flung the Titan into the ocean. There was a dark blue flash when Oceanus hit the water and submerged. The oldest Titan came up a few minutes later. He had turned into a merman and Theron snickered when he saw the two bull horns protruding from his head.

"I will kill you, nephew," Oceanus roared.

Theron just laughed, "Join the queue then, uncle."

Oceanus' reply was to send a tsunami straight onto the beach. Theron raised his hand and stopped the water from coming any closer than the wet sand. The campers looked at the control displayed by the two Titans in awe. Theron then swiped his hand to the side and the wave collapsed in on itself. He felt a presence approaching and Oceanus obviously did too. The oldest Titan started retreating to the beach as quick as he could. Theron saw a tentacle come out of the water beside the Titan, almost hitting him. Theron glanced at the sky and concentrated, storm clouds quickly formed above him and lightning flickered. He pointed his hand towards the tentacle hovering around Oceanus and blasted it with a lightning bolt. A loud screech shook the air and the Kraken retreated long enough for Oceanus to dart out of the water, his features changing from being a merman into his 'mortal' form. He ran across the surface of the water, Theron providing cover by blasting any part of the Kraken that showed above the surface of the water with lightning. Oceanus skidded to a stop beside his nephew and the Kraken retreated back out to sea.

"What have you done to make him so mad with you?" Theron asked incredulously.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Oceanus exclaimed.

"For some I reason I find that hard…" Theron trailed off when he felt a presence approach. He made certain that StormWraith was on his back as Oceanus quickly straightened up and put on a perfect poker face. A blast of sea-green divine energy shot out of the water straight towards the two Titans, Theron quickly raised his hand and a blast erupted from his body, completely enveloping the smaller one. An angry sea god emerged from the sea, the three points of his trident glowing dangerously.

Theron did a double take when he saw his brother, "Neptune, I wish to speak to Poseidon." The Greek demigods gaped at the fact that this was the first ever Roman god they saw. Neptune's form flickered and Poseidon was in his place.

"Brother," Poseidon nodded to Theron then fixed his gaze onto Oceanus, "what are you doing here?" The sea god's knuckles were white as he gripped the trident.

Oceanus opened his mouth to speak, but Theron elbowed his uncle in the stomach and effectively shut him up before he spoke. "We are here to recover something that he has lost control of – again."

"Could you not have come alone?" Poseidon growled.

"No," Theron stated, "I needed his help to get your attention. I see it worked well."

"Why did you need to get my attention then?"

"So you wouldn't kill the Prince when he entered the water," Oceanus grinned.

"I wouldn't have anyway." Poseidon glared at the Titan of Oceans.

"I think you would have," Oceanus chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't," Poseidon growled.

"Uncle," Theron warned, "Shut up." Oceanus raised an eyebrow, but Theron was distracted when he sensed something approaching. The younger Titan quickly darted forwards, grabbing Poseidon's trident and pulling it and the god towards him as a tentacle smashed into the ground where he was a split second ago. Theron spun, taking StormWraith off his back and stabbed the tentacle, making it recoil. He then raised his left hand and a fire quickly rose, separating them from the sea.

"And this is why we needed to get your attention," Theron said seriously as he looked at the dozens of tentacles rising out of the water.

"Go on, nephew," Oceanus laughed, "do your part, I've done mine."

Theron sighed but put his helmet on and started towards the fire, Poseidon grabbed his arm. "You're going to do it alone?"

"I have done this hundreds of times before, brother. I'll be fine." Theron promised and Poseidon released the Titan. Theron saluted to Oceanus who rolled his eyes. The son of Kronos then walked straight into the fire and the sea beyond. The fire slowly died as he dived into the ocean and swam out to meet the Kraken.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Poseidon asked nervously.

"No," Oceanus said as he inched away from the sea god, "The Kraken won't listen to anyone else."

"But what if he dies?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Oceanus sighed. "Look, Barnacle Beard, I want to see how easily he can do this. I have trained him for the last few months."

"This is a test." Poseidon stated.

"I didn't intentionally release the Kraken if that's what you're thinking," Oceanus ran a hand through his black hair. "And if he is going to be killed then I will help. Tartarus knows if Theron dies under my watch Kronos will send me to high Hades, and we live in Tartarus – it's a nine day fall from the surface!" They were interrupted when Theron flew through the air and landed on his back with a loud grunt.

"What have you been feeding him, uncle?" Theron groaned as he rolled to his feet.

"Sea creatures," Oceanus said as he glanced at Poseidon.

"And?" Theron knew there was something else.

"The remainders of Poseidon's Armies," Oceanus said smirking and Poseidon glared at the Titan.

"You feed my armies to the Kraken?" Poseidon asked aghast.

"He eats a lot!" Oceanus defended.

"It explains why he is so big," Theron sighed.

"If you can't stop him-" Oceanus started.

"No," Theron growled as his expression darkened, "I will not kill him."

"Brother," Poseidon said, "It will be pointless to tame it if you are killed."

"Would you kill Perseus or Triton?" Theron asked steely calm, but his golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, but-"

"Then what makes you think I would kill the Kraken?"

"They are my sons!" Poseidon exclaimed, "I would never kill my children."

"And neither shall I!" Theron roared and the ground rumbled beneath his feet.

"What?" Poseidon asked but Theron was already making his way back into the sea.

"Why do you think Theron became the Titan of Monsters?" Oceanus asked as he watched Theron swim out to meet the Kraken.

"You mean…" Poseidon trailed off.

"That is for you to ask," Oceanus chuckled, "I will not tell you."

There was a loud screech and Oceanus immediately looked out over the sea in time to see a massive splash that created a tsunami heading onto the beach. He raised his hands as did Poseidon and the two immortals of water stopped the wave in its tracks. They slowly let it back down into the sea and Oceanus tried to see what had happened. Theron was nowhere to be seen. He started cursing and dived into the ocean, ignoring the transformation to a merman. A current that he hadn't made propelled him along and he realised that Poseidon was helping him to get there faster. Oceanus dived under and saw that Theron was being forced under the water by dozens of tentacles that were coiling around him. As long as Theron could focus then he wouldn't drown. The Kraken struck out at Oceanus and he quickly dived further down to avoid the attack. Oceanus summoned his serpent-sword and quickly stabbed the nearest limb to him. The Kraken screeched and recoiled as the sound echoed around. Theron quickly burst into flames which was a risky move; it was harder to manipulate two elements at once. The Kraken's limb quickly unwrapped from around him and the son of Kronos controlled the currents of the sea to lift him and Oceanus out of the water. The Kraken surfaced under them and tried to swat them out of the air, but Oceanus raised a water wall that the monster couldn't get past. Theron started speaking to the Kraken and it stopped its attack briefly. Oceanus didn't understand a word he said as the younger Titan was speaking a language that only monsters spoke. After a few seconds the Kraken replied and Theron sighed in relief, the Kraken submerged and Oceanus saw it moving out to sea.

"What did you say?" Oceanus asked, Theron just grinned and released the water holding them up in the air. Oceanus let out a shout of surprise as he free fell towards his domain. Theron flew towards the beach and landed lightly on his feet. Oceanus walked out of the ocean and glared at his nephew.

"I told the Kraken that you would give him a command of his own," Theron said.

Oceanus' eyes widened. "Are you mad nephew? If I remember correctly all he ever wants to do is to destroy everything in his path!"

"Good," Theron glanced at Oceanus, "you need a being in your army that does that."

"You are sometimes too alike to your father that it is like you are his younger twin," Oceanus muttered in annoyance.

"Really?" Theron asked curiously.

"He annoyed the Tartarus out of us in his younger days," Oceanus nodded, "just like you, in fact."

Theron laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but winced slightly. Oceanus immediately narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "Armour off, now."

"What? Why?" Theron asked inching away from the older Titan.

"Because it is completely shredded by the Kraken's suction cups," Oceanus said crossing his arms. Theron looked down at his once immaculate golden armour and was startled to see that his uncle was right. The Kraken had completely ripped through some parts of the iron and Theron looked like he had gone ten rounds with an Elder Dragon. Theron was saved by a helicopter that stopped above them.

"Oh, gods," Chiron muttered, "not again."

"What?" Theron asked.

"Somehow the mortals can see everything. The mist has failed," Poseidon explained.

Theron looked at the ground sheepishly and ran a hand through his black hair, "Oops."

"Well, nephew," Oceanus frowned, "it seems the gods haven't acted accordingly to how you thought they would."

"I know," Theron scowled and looked towards Peleus and the Golden Fleece. "Since we are here, I may as well fix this up." He turned into a Gryphon and grabbed Oceanus in his claws, soaring over the crowd of demigods and towards the mortal news-reporters that were currently trying to get past Peleus.

* * *

><p><strong>The mortals are in trouble... two Titans on their way to say hello to them.<strong>

**Next chapter: On The News**


	12. On The News

**not a mortal: Sorry for no review i have,alot of stuff going at school this story is still beast will iapetus have his memory took / It's fine :) and yes, Iapetus' memory was taken by Percy during the war with Kronos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>On The News<strong>

As Theron flew Oceanus checked that his helmet was still on. Theron flew straight over the mortals, dropping his uncle just outside the borders to camp. Oceanus manipulated the moisture in the air so he wouldn't break his legs when he landed. The mortals screamed as Theron flew right over their heads and circled around to land beside his uncle lightly on two feet after morphing back into his 'mortal' form. The mortals looked at him in fear until one gathered enough courage to step towards him.

"Can you tell us who you are?" The mortal asked and shoved something at his face.

"I can," Theron nodded deciding to annoy them.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes, I will," Theron smiled slightly behind his helmet.

"Who are you then?" The mortal asked.

"My name is Theron," Theron grinned.

"Theron-"

"But you can't call me that," Theron interrupted.

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me Prince or Lord Theron."

"Are you royalty?" The mortal asked curiously. "And why are you wearing a costume that looks like it should be on display at The Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

"Yes, I am royalty, of a sort," Theron muttered, "And, mortal, this 'costume' as you call it is my armour."

"Your armour?" The mortal asked incredulously. "And why did you call me 'mortal'?"

"I called you mortal because that is what you are." Theron crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you are not mortal then?" The mortal asked in disbelief.

"Correct." Theron chuckled. "To everyone around the world currently watching this, all of you are mortals and all of you have no clue how fragile you and all life are."

"You sound like you know what is happening worldwide, would you care to tell us?"

At that moment Chiron and the demigods came up over the hill and immediately the mortals started taking pictures of the centaur. Theron sighed through his nose and flicked his wrist. All of the cameras were flung into the air but the news reporters' ones stayed where they were. The mortals were immediately silent.

"I am going to need payment after this, Zeus!" Theron yelled at the sky and received thunder which let him know that Zeus and the Olympians were currently watching.

The demigods looked nervously at the sky as the mortals raised their eyebrows. "Excuse me, but did you just say Zeus?" The mortal asked and Theron nodded sharply in reply. "He does not exist. He is a myth."

Thunder rumbled above them and a single cloud formed above them. "You should be careful mortal, for there are many beings you are not aware of that do exist. I, for one," Theron grinned.

"So, Theron, you believe in the Greek gods then?"

"Do not call me Theron mortal, you are not worthy to speak my name." Theron growled.

"Why do you think that?" The mortal marched up to him and stood face to face with the Titan Prince. "Everyone is equal here, are we not?"

Theron's face darkened and he growled quietly, Oceanus winced knowing that the mortal had gone over the line. "You truly believe that we are equal?"

"Yes!" The mortal shouted, "There are no such things as immortals! The Greek Myths are nothing more than myths, and you deserve to live in a padded cell!"

Theron grew in size and StormWraith shimmered into existence on his back. "I am far above you, mortal! You are an ant under my feet! I have half a mind to let the monsters run free and kill every single last one of you!" The mortal backed away and fell over. "You are lucky that I favour you, mortals. I believed that you would want to know what was happening around you and why there was a… Typhoon through New York, but obviously I was mistaken. Perhaps you wish to go back your deluded safe little bubbles."

"What are you?" A mortal stammered in fear and shock.

"My name is Theron, mortals!" Theron roared. "Know that the Greek gods _are_ real and are currently listening to this, aren't you Zeus?" The sky rumbled in agreement. "The monsters currently running around are from Greek 'myths' as you call them."

"You didn't answer his question, nephew," Oceanus said dryly.

"Shut up," Theron said without turning around to face his uncle. "So, as I was saying, the gods are real and massive pains in the _podex_." Thunder rumbled dangerously above them and lightning flashed. "Oh, put a sock in it, Zeus!" Theron roared.

"Are you a god then?" One of the mortals asked nervously.

"No," Theron grinned as he shrunk. "I am older than them, and more powerful."

The mortals' eyes widened in fear and some of them hurriedly bowed.

"See that, uncle? A lot more respectful than the demigods, aren't they?" Theron looked at Oceanus who rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Answer me, mortals, what came before the gods in Greek mythology?"

Most of them shook their heads in bewilderment but one of them put his hand up like he was in a school. "Wasn't it the Titans, Lord Theron?"

"Correct!" Theron grinned widely and reached up to take his helmet off, revealing his black almost curly hair and sharp golden eyes. "I am Theron, the only Prince of Othrys and Titan of Elements, Monsters, and Hunting. I was the Ruler of the Underworld before Hades. I'll let you find out who my father is." He then turned to Oceanus who took his own helmet off. "This is my favourite uncle at the moment, Oceanus, the Titan of Oceans." He turned to the demigods watching. "Is Poseidon still here? I believe the mortals would want to see a god." There was movement until Poseidon walked forwards from where he was standing near the back of the demigods.

"I'd rather not do this, Prince," Poseidon said Theron's title with a slight mocking edge to his voice. "I have to go back to Atlantis now that I know you two aren't here to cause any problems."

"I don't care what you would rather do, and if you call me Prince like that again I won't hesitate to give you a Princely three-pointed stab up your _podex_."

Poseidon raised his hands up in surrender and suppressed a grin. "Why are you in a bad mood today?"

"I was told that my son was causing problems here, and now I have to clear up your pantheon's mess with the mortals. Why do you think I'm in a bad mood?" Theron growled.

"If I remember correctly, you are the one that let the entire mortal race see clearly and called it a 'gift'."

"It was a gift!" Theron exclaimed.

"I've only seen you this unhappy in the First Titanomachy." Poseidon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you think that was, Poseidon?" Theron asked sarcastically.

"Maybe because the new race of immortals decided they would be better rulers than us and rebelled?" Oceanus said dryly.

"Father ate us!" Poseidon defended. "I am sure that if he hadn't done that then we wouldn't have risen up."

"Well," Theron muttered, "You're correct about that. I'm living proof of that."

"You're the lucky one," Poseidon grumbled, "Not being eaten by father. Why did that happen exactly?"

"Theron is lucky he was born before Ouranos was chopped into millions of tiny pieces," Oceanus smiled faintly. "If Kronos and Rhea had decided to have sex any later then Hades and Hestia would have joined him in my brother's stomach."

"It was fun making fun of father for having a fat stomach." Theron laughed.

"Until he tried to kill you with his Scythe," Oceanus said as he remembered visiting Othrys one time to see Theron run past him with an angry King of Othrys chasing him.

Theron shrugged. "I've learned to run fast enough to escape him, of course it doesn't help that he eats a lot. Maybe I should tell him that next time I see him?"

"When you do please warn me so I can get on the other side of the universe before he explodes," Oceanus replied.

"Excuse me, Lords?" A mortal asked nervously and when the three deities looked at him expectantly, the mortal promptly fainted.

"That's new," Theron muttered, "I've had mortals throwing themselves at my feet before, but never fainting at them."

"Demigods have a lot more willpower than mortals, nephew," Oceanus sighed. "We should be going now. I look forward to meeting you in battle again, Barnacle Beard."

"I wish I could say the same," Poseidon said sarcastically. "Last time we fought you almost destroyed my entire palace. The game room alone took six-hundred years to remodel then you go and destroy it!"

"You left it unguarded!" Oceanus defended himself, "Though I liked the whack-a-sky-god game."

Poseidon laughed. "It was the favourite game I had."

"We have to go, Poseidon," Oceanus said seriously as he glanced at Theron who winced slightly as he moved. "My nephew hurt himself in the fight against the Kraken and if he goes back to Othrys damaged in any way then Kronos will have my head on a spear."

"Oh, come on, uncle. Can't we stay here a little longer?" Theron whined.

"No," Oceanus growled and grabbed his nephew's shoulder, turning them both into sea water which evaporated.

"Well," Poseidon said, "I should be going before Zeus finds out I have disobeyed his orders." The sea god then also turned into sea water and was gone.

"Mortals," Chiron said after he cleared his throat, "I believe you have your answer. I suggest you leave before we attract anymore unwanted guests, I believe Kronos would probably be next if you stay." Apparently the mention of the Titan King that had eaten his own children terrified the mortals beyond belief. They all turned and ran down the hill screaming like children to the vans that were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bonding between Theron and Poseidon in this chapter, and Oceanus meets Poseidon for once without fighting him.<strong>

**Next chapter - Lock The Door**


	13. Lock The Door

**not a mortal: Does therons children have more power than percy? / Theron at full strength is as strong as two of the Big Three since he is a Titan and the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. I have found that in Greek Mythology the eldest siblings are usually the strongest. But, Theron's children are around a strong as Percy. The older Theron's children are the stronger they get. He lets them choose which of his powers they want to be the strongest (the same strength as Percy with water), their other abilities are a lot weaker than that.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13 - Lock The Door<strong>

"Easy, nephew," Oceanus muttered as he lowered Theron onto the bed that he had spent far too much time in recently.

"Go away, I can handle it myself," Theron growled but winced in pain.

"Chest plate off," Oceanus ordered. Theron obediently took of his armour (or what was left of it). The golden top he wore under it was torn completely to shreds and fell onto the floor as soon as the metal was taken off, leaving him topless.

"How does it look?" Theron asked and his voice was smothered by the pillow.

"Do you want the lie or the truth?" Oceanus asked after a few seconds.

"Truth," Theron said shortly.

"It looks like octopuses have tried to strangle you to death," Oceanus replied.

"The Kraken – my son – is an octopus, uncle."

"I know," Oceanus muttered. "Turn over." Theron did so and had to opportunity to see how bad the injury was. There was a line going from his right shoulder to his left hip which then curled around his back to his right armpit and looped around his neck.

"It looks like a mortal has tried to climb up me with suction cups," Theron commented. Oceanus paused inspecting the injury long enough to give his nephew a glare that said 'shut up'.

"Sorry," Theron apologised, "But you have to admit it does look like that."

"I'm half tempted to leave you here to heal yourself, Prince," Oceanus said in annoyance.

"If you did that my father would kick your _podex_ to Olympus and back." Theron grinned and watched as Oceanus began to try to fix up his injury. It was universally known around Othrys that the Titans were fighters and not healers. They had half-bloods in their army that served as healers.

Luckily, Theron was saved by Styx entering the room. At seeing the two Titans in the room the goddess promptly pointed at the door. "Out, Father, you will make the wound worse."

"Is that a bad thing?" Oceanus asked smiling slightly.

"It is if you want him to live," Styx said sharply, "Now, I need some freshwater and bandages."

"What about nectar?" Oceanus asked as he waved his hand, causing the sink in the room burst. The water floated through the air and into the bucket in the room.

"I have some in this room somewhere," Theron said starting to rise, but Styx quickly stopped him.

"Oceanus, out," Styx said sharply and the oldest Titan quickly retreated, giving Theron a quick wink as he smirked.

"So," Theron grinned, "how does this work?"

"Firstly, what were you attacked by?" Styx asked as she began to clean the golden ichor off of his chest.

"The Kraken."

"Let me guess. Oceanus took you to calm him down again?"

"Yes. Your father needs to learn how to stop his sea creatures from rampaging around and snatching demigods off of beaches." Theron said warily as he tried to ignore the sting of his wound. "I am going to retire from the business of monster taming soon."

"I'm sure Oceanus and your other uncles will be pleased to hear that. I, for one will. As it means you won't be injured as often."

"Thank you for your concern," Theron said sarcastically. "But seriously, all jokes aside, why have you been ignoring me?"

Styx looked up at him and gestured for him to turn over. "Turn onto your front." Theron obediently did so and waited for her answer. "It was unexpected."

"What was?" He asked curiously wanting to turn round to look at her.

"What you said."

"What did I say? It was months ago, I can't remember," Theron tried to turn around but Styx gently placed a soft hand on his back and kept him still. Her hand left a warm trail across his back.

"If you turn around I can't clean you of ichor, Titan," Styx scolded lightly, "and you know full well what you said."

"Fine, yes, I remember," Theron said and turned his head so his voice wasn't muffled by the pillow.

"I was surprised," Styx said and Theron felt her trickle nectar over his back.

"Why? You are beautiful," Theron seriously hoped he wasn't blushing gold. "I was telling the truth."

"Thank you, Prince," Styx said, and unlike most people (Hyperion, Lycaon, Giants) Styx didn't say his title in a mocking way. "Turn again."

Theron did so eagerly, wincing slightly as his back rubbed against the sheets of the bed. He found himself staring at Styx as she gently rubbed nectar over his front. She was beautiful; there was no other way to say it. Theron gazed at her eyes while she worked - a dark blue that was almost black, the same colour as the river Styx. Her black hair hung down over her face as she tried to not press down too hard and cause him pain.

Eventually, Styx straightened up and her eyes met Theron's. She blushed slightly but didn't look away. "Unless you want to rub off the new skin you are going to need a bandage around your torso. So stand up."

Theron swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, his back cracked loudly as he stretched. Styx grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around him with practised ease. Theron touched the white cloth and looked up at Styx gratefully, noticing how she didn't step back.

"Thank you, Styx." He bowed his head slightly.

"No need to thank me, knowing you you'll be back here soon enough."

"Do I owe you anything?" Theron asked slyly.

"Yes, twenty drachmas," Styx said sarcastically.

"I don't have any drachmas," Theron said seriously. "But I can do something else for you."

"What would that be?" Styx asked catching onto what he was talking about.

"This," Theron said then leaned his head down so he could reach her. He gently pulled her towards him and tilted her head up before locking her lips with his own. For a moment Styx didn't do anything, but then she acted. He swiftly deepened the kiss and Styx responded eagerly, running her hands across his toned abdomen. Theron smiled against her and pulled them backwards to fall onto the bed, still kissing her furiously. Wherever Styx touched him he felt like sparks were trailing across his body. Finally, Theron pulled back to get some air and rested his head against the pillow as he looked at her. Styx was flushed as she looked down at him. Theron then grinned and rolled over, trailing kisses down her forehead to the corner of her mouth and leaning back to see her reaction. Styx pulled him down towards her again, and as their mouths moved in sync, Theron felt completely content for the first time in millennia.

"Daughter, do you need any he-" Oceanus stopped in the doorway and looked at them with wide eyes. "Lock the door next time you do this, please. I'd rather not see it again."

Styx blushed and Theron quickly pulled back, running a hand through his black hair. Oceanus gave Theron a look that said, '_You hurt her and I'll hunt you down for the rest of your immortal life.'_ Theron quickly nodded and the oldest Titan left the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. Theron leapt up off the bed and lunged towards the door, sliding the lock shut. He could hear Oceanus chuckling and he walked away. Theron grinned and turned back to Styx. He quickly joined her on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Does this mean we are going out now?" He asked curiously.

Styx raised her eyebrows at him. "If not then we can forget this."

"I'll take that as a yes," Theron chuckled, "I don't think my father will be too pleased to hear this."

"Who cares?" Styx asked smiling.

"I don't, he can stuff his complaints up his _podex_." Theron grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever romantic scene so please give me feedback... goodbad/terrible i don't care, just please tell me if it was good or not.**

**Next Chapter: Sky Bearer**


	14. Sky Bearer

**not a mortal: Nice chapter but isnt typhon father of monsters and / Typhon is the youngest child of Gaia and Tartarus and he was born after the First Olympian War. The gods and Titans must of used monsters during the war, right? In my story Theron created them. Typhon and Enchidna are the parents of some the more unique monsters. Theron created the rest of the monsters in Greek Mythology.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14 - Sky Bearer<span>**

"Be safe, Prince," Styx said as Theron carefully pulled his top on over the bandage covering his torso. The wound had rapidly healed over the last week, despite Theron not doing anything any differently and Oceanus constantly insisting that they need to train for at least five hours per day.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Theron grinned as he finished getting dressed.

"You have to visit me, it gets lonely at times." Styx said softly as she leaned against the doorframe.

Theron looked at her incredulously. "You think I wouldn't visit, my Lady? I love you. I won't be gone for long. I swear I'll visit whenever I can."

Styx nodded, apparently satisfied. "Good. You have to take care of yourself. Whilst I don't mind you coming here, I'd rather not see you injured again."

"We all know that's not going to happen, I'm a magnet for disaster." Theron moved closer to her. "And I'll find a way around my father knowing, don't worry." He softly kissed her forehead.

"Your father knows more than you realise," Styx warned.

"I know. But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Theron pulled Styx towards him. "I think your father can wait a few minutes, can he not?"

"I'm sure a few minutes won't kill him," Styx smiled. Theron grinned and pulled her onto the bed, quickly leaning towards her and starting the kiss.

"Or a few hours," He muttered against her.

The door burst open and Oceanus stalked in, Styx sat up and Theron quickly let his head drop onto the bed.

"Yes, uncle, what do you need?" Theron asked innocently.

"I thought you wanted to go to Mount Tamalpais to free Atlas before you go back. And please lock the door if you are going to do that. This was almost the fiftieth time I've done this." Oceanus sighed.

"Sorry, uncle," Theron muttered sheepishly.

"Now, if you are ready then we can go." Oceanus frowned at Theron who quickly jumped off the bed.

"I'm ready," Theron nodded and quickly gave Styx a quick kiss on the lips, "Let's go."

Oceanus disappeared into sea water and Theron turned back to Styx, clearing his throat. "Go, Titan," Styx laughed, "You don't want to make him angry." Theron muttered a few words under his breath and reluctantly nodded, turning into a fiery tornado.

"It's about time you got here, nephew," Oceanus said.

"Shut up, uncle," Theron growled and started walking straight through the centre of the Garden of the Hesperides. The two Titans walked straight up the middle towards Ladon who snarled as they approached. Theron held his right hand out as they neared the one-hundred headed dragon. Ten of Ladon's heads swivelled around and hovered above them, his breath smelled like acid and the heavy stench of Eucalyptus leaves covered the garden. Oceanus stopped a few feet back as Theron continued walking confidently until he was a few feet from the massive copper coloured dragon. Ladon took a deep breath and Theron knew he smelt them. The dragon then blinked and laid his heads on the floor around the Titan of Monsters.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, my boy," Theron grinned as he rubbed the nearest head. "How have you been recently?" Ladon breathed out and flattened the grass in the area. "I haven't seen you in decades," Theron continued and leaned against one of the dragon's heads. "I trust the Hesperides have been good to you, son."

"I still get confused over how you managed to create so many unique monsters, nephew," Oceanus said as he approached now that Ladon knew who they were.

"My imagination is good," Theron grinned and held his left hand up, golden mist formed images of a new creature that he had been thinking about. "But not all of my creations were successful." He closed his hand into a fist and the mist dispersed. "I think Ladon was one of my more successful ones, along with the Kraken."

"You seem to like creatures with more limbs than the norm." Oceanus commented.

Theron shrugged and continued moving through the Garden of the Hesperides. "Are you coming?"

Oceanus sighed as the Hesperides shimmered into existence in front of them. "Hello, ladies."

"What can we do for you, Oceanus and Theron?"

"We need to get to your father. It is time that he is released from his burden." Theron said looked at them.

"Of course, my Lords, though, if you need anything else you are welcome to ask." Aegle said and Theron nodded in acknowledgment. The Hesperides moved out of the way for the two Titans who continued up to the top of the mountain.

"Keep your eyes off her," Oceanus grumbled as Theron winked at Aegle. "You are supposed to be courting my daughter, not her."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"I'll tell Styx what you did for your first week alive," Oceanus threatened.

"You would not dare," Theron paled in panic. For his first week he had never left his father's side and attached himself to Kronos' left leg for hours on end. He had later taken to using the Titan King's brand new Scythe that was a gift from Gaea as something to bite when bored. If you looked closely enough at Kronos' Scythe the tooth marks were still visible, despite his various attempts at taking the marks off of the weapon's shaft.

"I will tell her everything that I know about you. From the amount of crushes you have had to the amount of times Kronos has killed you." Oceanus chuckled at Theron's pale face.

"Remind me never to get you angry with me." Theron muttered and Oceanus smirked.

"Are you sure about that, nephew? You used to annoy me a lot to get me angry with you, what changed?"

"Nothing," Theron grinned, "it is just that sometimes I forget that you are the oldest child and therefore the strongest."

"Your father is the strongest, Theron," Oceanus corrected, "if only because we made him the King once Ouranos was killed."

"I still remember that day," Theron mused, "seems like a trillion years ago now." He looked up at the sun which was slowly descending behind the horizon.

"That it does. Our fall changed everything for us, one moment we ruled over every moving being. The next we were cast into Tartarus for being what we are." Oceanus said and he looked over the horizon like he was remembering what Gaea used to look like. "But those times have gone now. Most of us roam the earth trying to stay away from the gods. Others like me and your father have tried to actively take back our thrones. You know how well that turned out last time." Oceanus looked at Theron with a raised eyebrow.

"It was my fault that father lost the last war. The Fates told me what would happen in the future. They said I had a choice. I could turn against the Titans and help the gods, knowing that the gods would need our help in this war. Or, I could let us win."

"You chose the first option, why?"

"Because the second would have caused the end of the gods and us, we would have been too proud to let the gods out of Tartarus and would perish against Gaea. I chose what I thought was best for us." Theron said quietly.

"We can try again to take back our thrones. The gods will always be weary of us until we sit in our rightful places. That is what you made possible, nephew." Oceanus said as they walked over the crest of the hill. Theron stopped in shock.

"It this even possible?" He asked warily as he looked at what was in front of them.

"I knew you getting the Titans together again would eventually have an effect, but not this quickly," Oceanus said in awe.

There, in front of them, Othrys was almost completely rebuilt. Theron laughed as he looked at the black city hovering in the sky above them. Othrys was made of black marble, bronze and gold. Not unlike Hades' Palace in the Underworld. Greek Fire torches lit up the streets, illuminating the few beings wandering around even at night. Temples to the various Titans shone brightly, Theron saw Kronos' Temple that was a shining gold, Rhea's that was placed next to Kronos' and was seemingly made of emerald that reflected the sunset. Then he looked at another temple, made of black marble, gold and emerald. His own temple made by the Elder Cyclops before Kronos sent them to Tartarus. At the top of the structure in the sky, proudly stood the Throne Room or Hall of the Titans, depending on what it was used for. Some days it would be the Hall of the Titans and others the Throne Room. There were huge double doors, big enough to allow a Primordial entry. Before the Titans took over, Ouranos ruled over the city. It used to be called Ouranu, and then the titans changed it to Othrys when they took over. Theron was surprised that no mortals had seen this yet, but quickly remembered that it was only visible from almost directly beneath it. He honestly doubted any mortals had come to Mount Tamalpais because the sky seemed to be a solid sheet meeting the tip of the mountain. Theron grinned happily at Oceanus who rolled his eyes but also seemed incredibly happy.

"It is mocking me." Another voice said and Theron smirked at his cousin. "What is it that I heard about you betraying us again, cousin?" Atlas asked mockingly.

"I can just leave you there, Atlas," Theron scowled, "and we can forget that I was ever here."

"But you won't, will you? I know you too well, Theron." Atlas laughed. The son of Kronos grinned before walking over to Atlas.

"Do not tell me you did not think about how you were going to get him out from under there, nephew," Oceanus sighed.

Theron shrugged. "I was a bit busy."

"More than a bit, Theron," Oceanus smirked.

"Shut up," Theron scowled and a slight golden blush ruined the intimidation. "The presence of our uncles used to hold up the sky," Theron said thoughtfully, "Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios and Koios. All of them are currently alive, with the exception of Iapetus not knowing who he is. If we…" He then looked at Oceanus. "I believe it is time you take a visit to Iapetus."

Oceanus smiled slightly and flashed out, going to the Underworld. Theron knew it was a risky move, as if Hades found Oceanus in the Underworld chances were he would inform Zeus and then the gods would bother to check up on the Titans. The gods would find Othrys in full swung and the army being trained to its old potential.

"You did betray us again, didn't you?" Atlas asked warily.

Theron gritted his teeth and nodded. "You know I do not exactly have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, cousin."

"My choice was obey the Fates and keep Othrys standing, or to disobey them. If I had done the latter they would have made Kronos fade and Othrys would fall." Theron said, "I think I know which one I would rather choose any day."

"I don't know if you are just saying that or not."

"Othrys survived to rise again," Theron said gesturing up at the city above them. "Though, I am annoyed at you, Atlas. You knew who I was all along, didn't you? When I was Seth, on the quest to rescue Artemis, you let me live to go back to the other quest members."

"Admittedly, it was a surprise as I hadn't exactly been told what was happening. Though even the way you held yourself was similar, you had forgotten who you were, but you still acted the same." Atlas looked at Theron as he continued holding the sky. "You are hard to miss, cousin."

"Kronos played me when I was Seth. He played me straight into his hand and I didn't realise until it was too late." Theron said, "Yes, it wouldn't have changed the outcome whether or not I, as Seth, had sworn myself to the Titans during the war. Once I remembered who I was the same thing would happened."

"It is not your fault, you were a mortal," Atlas tried to comfort Theron. "They are weak-minded, easily bought-"

"And Violent," Theron finished, "I know. It used to be so much easier, before the gods. Now we are reduced to this," He gestured to Atlas.

"Thank you for that, cousin," The Titan General said dryly, "I really needed you to remind me that I am stuck carrying this thing." Theron shrugged and grinned. A figure formed out of sea water beside them and Oceanus was quickly visible. He was limping, avoiding using his right leg.

"I told Iapetus, he wasn't very happy that we left him in Hades for about a year," Oceanus sighed, "If you just let go, then it should be fine."

Theron laughed and looked at the wound on Oceanus' right leg that looked suspiciously like a spear point. "He stabbed you, didn't he?"

"Do you really need to ask that, nephew?" Oceanus scowled, "Of course he stabbed me! He's isn't called 'The Piercer' for nothing."

"No, but he is called Bob for something," Theron said trying to keep a straight face.

"We are going to give him Chaos for what happened to him!" Oceanus laughed, "He won't be able to live it down. A Titan being beaten by a demigod in his own domain, and losing his memory!"

"I am sure Iapetus will not go around stabbing all of you then, uncle," Theron said sarcastically, "I might get Krios to make me some of that armour he invented just before the gods rose up, that way when all of you are being stabbed by Iapetus I can watch from the side-lines and laugh."

Oceanus rolled his eyes, "Iapetus won't do that, he is too soft. For being the Titan of Violent Death, he is not very violent or deathly."

"Hello?" Atlas called, "Being crushed over here!"

"Just step out from under there. Now that Iapetus has remembered who he is all of the Titans that control the four corners are awake," Oceanus explained, "Of course, if you can't walk then there may be a problem."

"I'm pretty sure it's you that can't walk at the moment, uncle." Theron snickered. Oceanus glared at the son of Kronos who quickly shut up. Atlas strained against the sky as he struggled to stand, slowly but steadily Atlas stood to his full height of nearly eleven feet and then quickly dived forward. Oceanus watched warily as the sky fell like a stone, they were taking a risk as there was a chance that the sky would have had to be held up forever after being disconnected from the four Titans of the cardinal points. All three Titans were relieved when the sky suddenly stopped its descent six feet from the surface of the Earth.

"That went well," Theron grinned, "luckily the sky apparently remembers the four Titans that used to stop it from touching Gaea."

Atlas groaned as he stretched and his back cracked, Theron raised an eyebrow and said, "Would you like a hot pad, General, or maybe some Tylenol?"

"Shut up," Atlas groaned, "that happened around three years ago."

"I know. The only difference is that there is not a goddess holding the sky for you." Theron said sarcastically.

Atlas immediately perked up. "Do you think-"

"No, you are not going to capture Artemis again." Theron shifted slightly, "You do know what is happening, correct?"

"Something is stirring, though I know not what. No one has come to tell me anything."

"Well… Uncle, do you want to take this one?" Theron asked.

"Gaea is rising," Oceanus said bluntly.

"Great, so when do we attack Olympus?" Atlas grinned.

"Never - we are fighting Gaea," Theron said, "At least down in Tartarus. The war between us has not yet reached the mortal world."

"We are helping the gods?" Atlas sounded shocked and he looked upset that he wouldn't be able to have his revenge on Artemis.

"Yes, so that means you are not allowed to force any god or goddess under the Sky. It would not be very good for our already strained relations."

"Are you serious? What happened to my cousin that would do anything to take down the gods?"

"He is still here. I plan on knocking the Olympians down a couple of pegs, but I have changed." Theron shrugged, "Othrys and Olympus working together. Think about it - two incredibly powerful pantheons usually at each other's throats. If we could work together…"

"It will take centuries to even get to the stage where we do not attack each other at first sight," Oceanus warned.

"It will be worth it," Theron said determinedly.

"I sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of yours, nephew," Oceanus sighed as he walked to the each of the mountain and summoned some water up from the sea.

"Nothing," Theron grinned, "absolutely nothing."

"That explains why you do… certain things." Oceanus' wound quickly healed up as the water flowed up his leg and he turned back to face the two younger Titans, "I believe you know what we are doing now?" Theron tried to supress his grin as he and Atlas nodded.

"It's time to go back to Othrys," Theron stated as he summoned StormWraith onto his back.

"That it is, nephew," Oceanus smiled slyly, "let us go see how much of our army your foolish father has destroyed in your absence, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Return To Othrys<strong>

**I am starting a reading The Crooked One's Rise story, the first chapter will be up sometime in the weekend.**

**Review! They make me know that someone is reading this story.**


	15. Return To Othrys

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Only Theron and other unrecognizable things.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Return To Othrys - Chapter 15<strong>

"Kronos is suspicious," Koios said as soon as all of the Titans were gathered and waiting for the meeting to start, "Theron hasn't come back yet, Kronos has been awake for a week, nearly two."

"The DireWolves are still searching for the Prince," Mnemosyne said, "but there is no sign of him."

Rhea frowned as she looked around the council, the Titans were getting more and more worried the longer Theron has been gone. It had been nearly five months since he had disappeared. "Since the Dires haven't found him, we can assume that he isn't down here. That leaves the surface and the void. We can't search the void, so we have to search the surface."

"If we do that then the gods will soon catch wind of what we are doing, then we will be fighting a war on two fronts," Krios said, "Theron will find his way back. The Prince is more capable than we think, don't you remember the Titanomachy?" The Titans slowly nodded as they remembered. "There is a reason Kronos named him as one of The Generals along with Atlas."

"Because both of them are arrogant little-"

"Hyperion!" Theia scolded, "He is the Prince and not actually all that bad, respect him."

"He is a pain in the _podex. _I think mother addled your brains when you decided to allow him onto the council."

"We allowed him onto the council because he helped us to kill Ouranos, Hyperion," Koios narrowed his eyes at his Titan brother. "or have you forgotten that already?"

Hyperion opened his mouth to reply when a figure slowly formed out of sea water. Oceanus appeared on his throne and looked around at his siblings. "Did you miss me?"

"So you've finally decided to join us then, brother?" Themis asked.

"Yes, my work on the surface is done for now and I think you all will find that Atlas is now outside training the army, and Iapetus – or Bob, whatever you want to call him – is now aware of who he is." Oceanus reclined back into his throne and smirked at the Titans looking at him.

"Oceanus, did you by any chance see Theron up there?" Rhea asked hopefully.

"Why?" Oceanus feigned ignorance. "What has happened to him?"

"We fear Gaea took him," Tethys said as she looked at Oceanus happily, "he has been gone for months now."

"Was it that long?" Oceanus asked shocked for a fleeting moment.

"He isn't in Tartarus, so he must be on the surface," Rhea insisted, "did you see him?"

"Oh, yes, I saw him." Oceanus said and several of the council members breathed out in relief. "He's right there." Oceanus pointed at the entrance of the throne room and the Titans swivelled their heads to see nobody standing there.

"This is not a joke, Oceanus," Rhea sighed as she turned back to face him, and saw something that almost made her jump out of her throne in shock. Theron was reclined back into his throne and looking bored as the Titans looked at him in surprise.

"Son," Rhea said in relief, "where have you been?"

Theron would have replied, but there was a small flash then Kronos was sitting on his throne. The Titans immediately sat up from their various positions of bewilderment and looked at their King.

"I know my son is not on _vacation_," Kronos growled and glared at Hyperion, "so where is he?"

"Here." Theron grinned and Kronos turned so abruptly he almost fell out of his throne, "Nice to see you again, father." Hyperion looked meaningfully at Theron and Theron understood immediately.

"Did you have a good _vacation_, Prince?" Hyperion asked.

Theron supressed a smile, "Yes, actually, it was very nice thank you. Wasn't it, Oceanus?"

"Could have been better," Oceanus shrugged.

"Where were you?" Kronos asked suspiciously.

"I decided I deserved a vacation on the surface and went to find Oceanus and Atlas. I also wanted to see how the mortals were coping with my gift."

"Your gift?" Kronos raised an eyebrow, "What gift?"

"I destroyed the Mist or most of it so that the mortals could see our world," Theron grinned, "the camp for demigods was being harassed by them."

Kronos nodded and Theron could tell that he was pleased. "Good, that will distract the gods whilst we ready our army."

"You can't seriously be suggesting-" Theron started saying in shock.

"I can and I am. This war they have going on with Gaea will distract them until it is too late."

"Father, Gaea is attacking us too," Theron pointed out, "we can't join her against them."

"We can," Kronos growled.

Theron shook his head. "Your hatred is blinding you, father, can't you tell that Gaea wants to destroy us too? She favours her youngest, the Giants." He then hesitated knowing that the Titans didn't want him to tell Kronos where he had been, but forged on. "I haven't been on a vacation recently. A few months ago, I went up to the surface."

"Months," Kronos repeated, "what have you been doing up there that takes months?"

"Hestia contacted me, saying that Hera was taken by Gaea like the First Giant War." All of the Titans quickly understood where this was heading. "It was a trap. Gaea knew I would have tried to save Hera."

"Luckily for our nephew, I was aware of what was happening and stopped Gaea," Oceanus said, "I don't think she was very happy. I have spent the last few months training him myself." Several Titans looked at Oceanus in shock – he usually kept to himself and rarely trained anyone.

"Basically, a few months ago Gaea tried to force me into fading," Theron summed up and once he had finished all of the Titans waited nervously for Kronos' reaction. The Titan King's eyes were closed tightly, whether in anger, annoyance or some other emotion they didn't know. Kronos was as still as one of Medusa's victims – as still as a rock – for several minutes.

When he eventually spoke his voice was low and controlled, though the Titans could all feel the anger he was trying to hold back. "You fools are all incredibly lucky that I haven't actually given Gaea my answer yet." Kronos' eyes opened and he met the gazes of all the Titans, "Which of you actually knew what had happened?"

"None of us, though we had our suspicions." Koios said carefully.

"Why didn't you contact any of the council?" Kronos glared at Theron.

"I wanted to get away from Othrys for a while," Theron replied evenly and Oceanus snickered, "shut up, uncle."

"What are we doing now then?" Hyperion asked hesitantly.

"Continue training the army," Kronos said, "Mother is still attacking us, they may be little raids but they are getting rather annoying. I won't give her an answer. If I deny her offer she will actually attack us with her full force. It is best if we act like we haven't decided."

"Once she is finished with the gods she will come here, brother," Phoebe warned, "and we won't be able to withstand her then."

"The _gods_," Kronos growled, "they will make her weaker, not by much, but it should be enough."

"Have we had a prophecy?" Krios asked warily.

"The Oracle of Delphi has given one," Phoebe nodded, "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _

_to storm or fire the world must fall, _

_an oath to keep with a final breath, _

_and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"You know, I am starting to hate the Oracle of Delphi," Hyperion muttered.

"The Doors of Death?" Eurybia asked worriedly, "But if they are open then mother's army will be endless." All of the Titans turned to Theron who knew the most about the Doors and Tartarus as a whole.

"Yes," Theron frowned, "the Doors are open. There are fewer monsters in the Pit now as Gaea is drawing them all out. I received a prophecy from the Fates a few days, maybe a week ago: _The beginning will start with a Titan's fault, _

_The roots will stand against an assault, _

_When three enemies fight on the ancient plain, _

_the two Parthenon's and the Olympians' bane, _

_the King and Prince will enter into a fight, _

_only one will prevail with the strength of might."_

"That one worries me," Mnemosyne muttered and the Titans nodded in agreement.

"It is clear that a Titan will make a mistake." Krios offered.

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down." Koios muttered.

"We can think about the prophecy later." Kronos said and turned to look at his son, "Are the Fates going to interfere in this war?"

"They don't seem to have a preference." Theron grinned.

"So that means you won't betray us again?" Hyperion sneered. Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously and he started to speak, but Theron had summoned StormWraith to his hand and thrown it so that one of the three points struck the headrest of Hyperion's throne. The Titans between the Theron and Hyperion had to quickly duck as the trident sailed over their heads. Two of the points were inches from Hyperion's exposed face.

"Shut your mouth, _uncle,_" Theron growled and stood up, glaring at the Titan of Light. "You do not know how many times I have tried to change the destiny the Fates have set for Gaea. The last war I happily did what the Fates wanted because they told me one path would end in Othrys' destruction, another would lead to its rise. If we had won the last war we would have been too stubborn to ask for Olympus' help and we would have fallen to Gaea." He looked around at the assembled Titans, "Everything I will do and I have done was for the betterment of Othrys."

"That's a lie!" Hyperion roared though he was looking warily at the two trident points that quivered beside his face. "He destroyed us in the First War! You all remember how he fought Kronos at our roots, giving the upstart immortals time to regroup, do you not? He does not deserve to be a Titan, much less on the council!"

Theron looked sideways at Kronos, asking a silent question. The Titan King nodded slightly and that was all Theron needed. The Titan Prince held his hand out and StormWraith returned to him. Hyperion immediately stood up and unsheathed his imperial gold sword, lighting it on fire. Theron walked towards his uncle swinging his trident by his side. Krios leaned over and muttered something to Koios who nodded, Theron thought he saw something exchange hands and sighed. His uncles were always betting on fights. Oceanus was leaning forward on his throne, apparently wanting to see how easily Theron could beat his brother. Hyperion charged towards Theron and struck at his left side, Theron twisted out of the way and parried aside the attack with the shaft of StormWraith, Hyperion stumbled back as his nephew continued turning StormWraith around and smashed the butt into the older Titan's side. Hyperion quickly steadied himself and attacked, this time more cautiously. The two Titans fought back and forth across the throne room, exchanging attacks, parries and blocks. Hyperion began to fight with more intensity once he realised that he wouldn't be able to defeat Theron as easily as he used to be able to. Theron blocked one attack and the two immortals were locked together with their weapons between them, straining against each other. Hyperion had the advantage of height with nearly two more feet than Theron did, or he used to. Somehow, Theron had grown in his time away from Othrys. Hyperion standing at twelve feet was now only one foot higher than the Prince. Theron grinned and suddenly sidestepped, the sudden loss of resistance surprised Hyperion and the Titan stumbled forward in an attempt to steady himself. Theron spun so he was behind Hyperion and elbowed him in the back, unsettling him even more. The Prince then thrust the butt of StormWraith behind him, feeling the spike connect with Hyperion's armour and tear through it. Hyperion grunted as he was forced towards the black marbled floor and Oceanus leaned back, obviously satisfied.

Theron looked around at the Titans, most of who stared at him in shock. "Do any more of you have any qualms about me being here?"

Kronos waited half a minute for any of the Titans to voice their complaints, but they all stayed silent. Theron pulled StormWraith out of Hyperion, the single spike snagging on his armour a little and made his way back to his throne as Hyperion struggled to his feet. Once the two Titans were sat on their thrones and Hyperion had been healed to the best of their ability, Kronos spoke. "I believe that completes this council meeting, unless any of you have something you wish to say." None of the Titans spoke up so Kronos continued, "Meeting dismissed. Son, I wish to speak with you… and, Hyperion, you should get that looked at by the healers."

Hyperion muttered a few words under his breath that Theron thought weren't going to be very flattering, and then he erupted into a column of flames and was gone. Krios handed a happy Koios twenty septims, and the various council members flashed out.

Kronos stood up as soon as they were gone and turned to look at Theron thoughtfully. He inspected his son with a calculating gaze for a couple of minutes. Eventually, he said, "Walk with me, son." The Titan King then strode out of the throne room. Theron hesitated before following – Kronos wasn't in the best of moods. They were going to have to talk soon, but Theron had hoped his father wouldn't have wanted to talk straight away and that he could try to think of some excuses that would actually make sense. After debating with himself for a few seconds, Theron quickly jogged to catch up to Kronos.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Talk With The King<strong>

**And Theron has returned to Othrys, Kronos is reformed and the Titans are in full swing gathering their power. This chapter was primarily to show how the Titans are gradually entering the war and how Theron is at odds with several of the members of the council.**


	16. Talk With The King

**I decided to update this chapter early as a remembrance day special. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16 - Talk With The King<strong>

The two Titans walked side by side down the black marble corridors, Kronos seemed to have a destination in mind as slowly they were making their way to the top of Othrys. Any being that they passed bowed to them, Kronos ignored the gesture but Theron inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the sign of respect. They walked in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Theron finally decided to speak up, he was staring to get slightly uncomfortable with his father not speaking to him.

"You're looking… uh, well," Theron said, "how long did it take you to reform?"

"I completely reformed one week ago, and I'm not even going to bother to reply to your first comment," Kronos said still looking ahead.

"Well, compared to the last time I saw you – before my dip in the Lethe – you looked much worse than this." Theron smiled slightly, "You looked awful."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Kronos looked at Theron out of the corner of his eye as they turned a corner.

"Just trying to make conversation," Theron grinned, "how do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel, son?" Kronos growled, "That was second time you have killed me when I was so close to winning!"

"The first time I didn't actually kill you," Theron said quietly.

"Your actions were directly leading to by death, it makes no difference whether you did the final blow or not." Kronos said sharply, "And, might I add, this time you did kill me yourself, though not without some damage to yourself."

Theron looked at his father curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Have you not looked in a mirror recently? You have a scar on your neck now from Backbiter." Kronos chuckled.

"I'm not going to get off lightly, am I?" Theron asked warily as he ran his fingers along his neck until he found a scar there.

"Definitely not," Kronos scowled as he headed towards a spiral staircase that went up several floors. "You don't know how hard it is for me, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Titans are angry with you, stopping them from getting their revenge on you isn't easy, son," Kronos said warily, "Hyperion will want to kill you for how you disrespected him earlier, Krios has always had a grudge on you, Themis doesn't particularly like you, and there are other Titans that aren't on the council that hate you."

"Prometheus, Astraeus, Epimetheus, Menoetius, Perses just annoys me… any others that I have forgotten?" Theron counted on his fingers.

"That's eight Titans, son," Kronos sighed, "then we have Gaea who absolutely hates your _podex_, and Ouranos would be another being after your ichor if we didn't kill him. If I didn't know you any better, I would think you are going for a record."

"Nah, I leave that to the half-bloods."

Kronos stiffened, "Not now, son."

"Come on, father!" Theron almost yelled at Kronos, "You know they won't be able to win against Gaea by themselves, you want them to fall."

"Of course I do," Kronos scoffed. "The council agreed we weren't going to help them, it's out of my hands now."

"What do you mean it's out of your hands? You're the King!" Theron said in astonishment, "Anything you say they have to do."

Kronos frowned, "There is a difference to being a ruler and a tyrant, son. They can do what they want and I would rather not become like my father before me."

"Looks like the trait skipped a gene then," Theron muttered, "Zeus seems to be more of a tyrant than you."

"Indeed," Kronos was amused, "though if that is so then I should be wary of ever letting you rule."

Theron shrugged. "I'm fine with that. I am content with just being on the council, who knows how many more enemies I will have if I ever become King."

"Enough to give me work for the next few centuries."

"I'm not that bad, right?"

"It depends on your point of view." Kronos chuckled.

"Oceanus told me that I'm almost exactly like you when you were my age." Theron grinned.

"I didn't run around stealing my father's weapon." Kronos retorted.

"He didn't have one. Your scythe was the first weapon ever," Theron said then added as an afterthought, "Not including a body part or any rocks."

"I don't think I was as annoying as you when you are younger," Kronos stopped as they finally reached a door, it was engraved with a golden scythe set in the centre of the black marble. "You wouldn't leave me alone for months."

"I was a kid, okay?" Theron groaned, "I soon grew out of it."

"After seven months," Kronos said as he opened the door. Inside the room was a huge King's bed, the walls were a mix between emerald and gold. The floor (like the rest of Othrys) was black with flecks of red mixed in. Othrys had literally been made form Tartarus. Originally the primordial had been annoyed with the building made from him, but had quickly learnt that the Titans had no intention of leaving, despite his countless attempts.

"Why are we here?" Theron asked as he entered the massive room.

"We are here because it is the only place in this entire area where we can talk privately." Kronos said shutting the door behind his son.

"That's because every being here, be it monster, half-blood, or Titan, is completely terrified of your anger." Theron laughed.

"Good," Kronos chuckled, "they should be, what about you?"

"I find you as scary as a new-born hellhound." Theron grinned, " One that's not yet grown its claws."

"Are you comparing me to a pup, son?"

"No." Theron hurriedly said, "You're far too old to be considered a pup. You're more like a mortal who has gone senile from old age."

Kronos glared at Theron who smiled slightly the Titan King sighed and moved to open another door that led out of the room, Theron followed him knowing that his father wasn't in the best of moods. The double doors opened onto a balcony that overlooked the entire area that the Titans had taken as their own. "When I say 'Othrys', what do you think?" Kronos asked.

"What?"

"Humour me, son," Kronos said as he walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railings, "When you look at what we rule over, what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

Theron was thinking it was a trick question, but said the first thing he thought of. "Of how much we have had to go through to get here."

"Good," Kronos said as he scanned the area below them with sharp eyes, "now how did we manage to do this?"

"I'm not a child, father," Theron said loudly.

"I know, just humour me, son," Kronos said looking his son in the eyes.

Theron thought for a moment as he leaned on the railings and watched the army train, "With a lot of effort and commitment."

"Can you think of anything else, son?" Kronos asked.

Theron thought for a while before nodding slowly. "Law and order, and rules to abide by, and a lot of battles to prove that we mean what we say."

"Exactly, and I trust you remember what our rules are for traitors?" Kronos asked and Theron immediately understood why his father had wanted privacy from the other Titans.

"Depending on how grave the betrayal was, you are to give the punishment." Theron said stiffly and didn't turn to look at the Titan King.

Kronos nodded and turned back to look over Othrys. "I was originally going to ground you for three millennia, but I think I will lower it to one as I trust that what you said in the throne room about having two choices was true - except from the fact that there are three Fates because there are always three or more choices. That means no leaving Othrys unless you are allowed to, and definitely no flying."

Theron's jaw dropped. He was expecting far worse and tried to speak but Kronos held up a hand and beat him to it, "Before you ask, no that is not all. You also have to help Hyperion and Krios with training the army for three weeks. That means helping them with demonstrations if they are needed and not complaining when you are used as a training dummy."

"Are you serious?" Theron asked in shock, "You want me to train the army?"

"Oceanus trained you well if you could defeat Hyperion as easily as you did," Kronos said and Theron could see that he was trying to supress a smile. "This is not really a punishment, but I think you deserve your old title of 'General' back."

Theron's eyes widened, that title had been stripped from him when he betrayed Othrys in the Titanomachy, Kronos chuckled at the expression on his son's face, "Since my siblings will likely not be satisfied yet with your punishment, I am also going to say that you have to do anything that Hyperion wants whilst you are helping him with training the army. You did impale him, son."

"He was asking for it," Theron shrugged.

"It does not exactly help Othrys; we are struggling as it is with Gaea's raids." Kronos sighed.

"You would not actually help her, would you?" Theron asked curiously.

"I do not know, son," Kronos said as he leaned against the railings of the balcony, "considering the last war that took place, yes, I would. Revenge on the Olympians is one of the things I want the most at the moment, though you raised a good point back in the council meeting. Gaea has always favoured her children, the Giants. She would turn on us once the war is finished if we helped her, and she will try to destroy us if we do not help her. But, to me, you are more important than my revenge. Gaea will try to kill you no matter what side we choose. Even though it may not seem like it, all of Othrys, Hyperion and Krios included, would give their lives to protect you." Kronos turned to look Theron in the eyes, "No matter what, Othrys will stand by you, you can count on that."

"Hyperion and Krios would sooner impale themselves on their own weapons than help me, father," Theron scowled.

"You can sometimes be an annoying pain in the _podex, _son," Kronos chuckled, "but I think you will find that you are now an important part in our immortal lives, even if they do not want you to be."

"That really warms my heart," Theron said sarcastically.

Kronos frowned and his golden eyes inspected Theron like he was an elaborate puzzle, "You have changed," The Titan King eventually decided.

"How so and is that good or bad?" Theron asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem more… mortal," Kronos said, "and more confident, you are also a lot more sarcastic. You used to use no sarcasm, always serious unless you were playing a prank."

"I may seem more mortal because I have spent seven decades with them." There was a faraway look in Theron's eyes as he spoke, "I learnt some things as Seth. Mortals do not live long if you compare to us, but they do what they can in the time they have. We live forever unless we fade, as a result of that we are slow to adapt to changes. Nor do we do much with our lives but fight and argue. Then when I almost died and Iapetus had to pull me back from the Underworld, I began to think if I would have made it to Elysium. Recently I have been asking myself the same question, as Theron would I be put in the Fields of Punishment, the Fields of Asphodel, or Elysium? Is it even possible for immortals to change their habits and who they are, or are Titans going to be known as the worst rulers of mankind for ever?"

Kronos was silent as the two Titans thought over what Theron had said, after almost half an hour he eventually spoke. "You would have made it to Elysium, you can count on that. The rest of us?" He spread his arms out as if embracing someone, "I do not think I could say the same for the rest of us. I think that if we were mortals and thus had a time of death, we would be different, but we are not. Perhaps we should see what happens if we think over our past, our mistakes, the wars we started over petty arguments."

"I can think of a mistake that you did easily, father," Theron smiled slightly.

"Yes, son, I would probably change that if I could go back," Kronos immediately understood what his son meant. "If I had not eaten them, everything would be different. We would not have been stuck down here for millennia if that had not happened."

"We can change, father," Theron said calmly, "It will not be impossible. Though I have to say, I am too much like a mortal now, am I not?"

"You are," Kronos agreed, "do not worry, son, if you are here for a few weeks, you will quickly become used to being a Titan again." He then chuckled and flung an arm around Theron's shoulders, "Now, come, I believe your mother wants a word with you."

"Oh, holy immortals," Theron muttered, "can you tell her I fell off the balcony?"

"Sorry, son, I say that and she will throw me off of it." Kronos chuckled. Theron made a face but resigned himself to being scolded by Rhea.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Falling<strong>

**What do you think happens in the next chapter?**


	17. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series of Percy Jackson. Just Theron and anything else not in the actual books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Falling<strong>

"I said no!" Kronos bellowed.

Theron flinched slightly but stood tall as his father yelled and he interrupted as soon as possible. "Father, I gave him two favours that he could use to request something of us."

"I am not going to help the gods, the son of Hermes asks too much of us." Kronos growled, "The gods can fight off Gaea themselves."

"We owe Luke, father, or have you forgotten that you possessed his body and essentially urged him to commit suicide." Theron retorted.

"Your father is right, Prince," Koios interrupted the shouting match to state his opinion. "The son of Hermes asks too much, the gods would never march to rescue us, so why should we?"

"Let the gods rot in the Void," Hyperion scowled, "I will not help them."

"Please, we must think rationally here, brothers," Themis said calmly, "Theron has a point."

"Says you," Krios snorted, "the _ex-wife_ of Zeus. I still cannot believe you ever thought it would be a good idea to marry him."

"You want to bet, star boy?" Themis asked.

"Star boy!" Krios exclaimed and stood up from his throne, drawing his sword.

"Hyperion," Theron warned darkly, "if you do not shut up about letting the gods rot in the Void then I will kill you."

"Enough!" Kronos roared over the arguments of the other Titans and glared briefly at his son, "Sheathe your weapons and take to your thrones, we will not decide this matter bickering like mortal children!"

The Titans grumbled but did as Kronos had said, once they had settled down Kronos turned to Theron. "Explain."

"Luke Castellan, the demigods son of Hermes that hosted Lord Kronos in the last war, Arke-messaged me and requested that we march to Thessaly to help the gods against Gaea-"

"How in the name of Tartarus did the demigod brat even find out about Arke-messaging?" Hyperion asked incredulously.

"I told him," Theron said sharply.

"You told a demigod!" Hyperion exclaimed.

"Alright, that's it!" Kronos bellowed, "The next Titan to talk whilst my son is explaining will find that they will be helping him with training the archers for a week!"

Theron's eyes flashed darkly as he grinned and looked at Hyperion expectantly, obviously waiting for him to speak up. Hyperion wisely stayed silent so Kronos gestured for his son to continue.

"He asked that we help the gods against Gaea. I gave him two favours that he could ask from the Titans-"

"That was not yours to give!" Hyperion exploded.

"Hyperion, you have gotten yourself a job for a week!" Kronos exclaimed in mock happiness, "I am sure my son would appreciate even more help too."

"Of course, father, the archers can never have enough moving targets." Theron smirked at Hyperion who muttered some curses under his breath.

"Please, son, finish," Kronos said as he glared at Hyperion.

"So, two favours, right… He used one of those favours to ask that we help the gods." Theron finished.

"Now you may all speak," Kronos said and immediately objections were yelled out. "Holy Primordials," Kronos muttered then shouted, "One at a bloody time!"

There was silence then Oceanus chuckled and said, "You do realise you just called yourself bloody, correct?"

Kronos shot an annoyed glare at his eldest brother and grumbled, "Oh, shut up, fish face."

"I am not helping the gods!" Koios yelled. "They would not help us, why should we help them?"

Most of the Titanesses were watching the chaos in amusement. Theia was backing up Hyperion who was arguing with Theron, "I am not going to help the gods either, Hell Boy," she scowled.

"You will do anything that Hyperion wants, and who are you calling Hell Boy?" Theron exclaimed as he gripped StormWraith until his knuckles were white. Theron was the shortest Titan in the throne room, but his presence was impossible to miss. Even with the other Titans shouting at each other, their voices steadily rising in volume to be heard.

Themis was arguing with Phoebe, but unlike the Titans' arguments, no weapons were yet drawn.

Eurybia was trying to help Krios who was about to draw his sword and attack Mnemosyne and Tethys.

Kronos, Rhea and Oceanus were watching the scene in front of them in equal annoyance and amusement. Then Hyperion abruptly drew his imperial gold sword, lit it on fire, and lunged towards Theron. A split second after, all of the other Titans drew their weapons. Theron twisted slightly to the side, still sitting down, and Hyperion's sword stabbed the Prince's throne where his head was a second before. Theron made to rise to his feet, but Kronos gestured to his foot.

Theron quickly understood what his father wanted him to do and stomped his foot, causing a major earthquake that was confined to the throne room.

"Everyone sit down!" Kronos roared as the Titans regained their balance. After a lot of death glares and threats from the Titan King all of the Titans were sat and their weapons put away.

"We will vote on this matter, not squabble over it like children," Kronos said harshly, "Now, all those for the motion that we help the gods?"

Theron, Rhea, Oceanus, Themis, Mnemosyne and Tethys raised their hands.

"All those against?" Kronos said as he raised his own hand. Hyperion, Krios, Koios, Theia, Eurybia, and Phoebe soon followed.

"We will not help the gods," Kronos announced, "they can help themselves."

Theron scowled and reluctantly summoned a septim to contact Luke with and tell him of the council's decision. "Arke, show me Luke Castellan at Camp half-blood."

Luke was eating breakfast in the pavilion and jumped when the image shimmered into existence. All of the demigods looked over to see the image hovering in front of Luke and all noise ceased.

"Luke, what…" Chiron asked as he cantered over to see what the problem was and his eyes widened when he saw Theron looking at them.

"The Titans have denied your request, Castellan," Theron said cutting straight to the chase.

"What?" Luke exclaimed, "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I am afraid there is one person whose words will always overrule mine." Theron said calmly.

"Who?" Luke asked shocked, "You're the Prince, who could possibly be in a position higher than you?"

"The King," Theron said simply and Luke's eyes widened. Chiron's horse half skittered nervously.

"Kronos is alive?" Chiron asked incredulously.

"Alive, annoying, blinded by his hate for the gods, not listening to anyone, um…" Theron counted on his fingers, "Have I missed anything?"

He looked at Kronos, who the demigods couldn't see, and grinned. "Yes," Kronos scowled, "you forgot to say I am right here listening to this Arke-message and am not very pleased with recent events. Also, if you continue listing any more then you will be grounded for another millennia." He then decided that Theron wasn't getting the point across quickly enough and stood up, moving in front of the Arke-message so that he was visible to the campers. Chiron's eyes widened and he nervously moved back a few paces, Luke clenched his hands into fists and struggled to control his anger.

"Luke Castellan," Kronos mused, "you are angry with me. Why is that? I gave you what you wanted, an opportunity to tear down Olympus."

"You gave yourself an opportunity to tear down Olympus," Luke corrected.

"Either way, your request has been denied. We will _never_ help the gods," Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously, "and they will never accept our help." He moved to disperse the image, but Theron suddenly stiffened and Kronos turned his attention to his son curiously.

"Impossible," Theron muttered under his breath.

"Son, what has happened?" Kronos asked warily.

"Nothing," Theron said firmly.

"You are a terrible liar, son." Kronos said dryly, "now tell me, what has happened?"

The Pit around them suddenly rumbled and it sounded like laughing, the ground and walls shook. "If I said nothing of importance, would you believe me?"

"No, something has even Tartarus excited. That cannot be anything small."

Theron took a pained breath and summoned a Septim to hand, he threw it through the air and said, "Arke, show me the entrance to Tartarus near Arachne's Lair." The air shimmered and formed another image, one that had the campers pale. There was a massive shred in the Earth. "Enter the Pit," Theron ordered and the image seemed to fly down the entrance. "Stop when you see the demigods."

Kronos' eyes widened. "Which demigods would be stupid enough to fall into Tartarus?"

Theron didn't reply, but watched the image intently. Then the Titans could clearly see the shapes falling down. "Is that…" Kronos trailed off in disbelief then started laughing, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"That is Jackson!" Hyperion exclaimed in excitement.

"Behold," Theron laughed, "the two demigods foolish enough the fall into Tartarus."

"Jackson and Annabeth," Kronos chuckled, "son, how long do you think it will take for you to find them?"

"Nine days for them to fall, so around twelve days," Theron decided, "give or take a few hours depending on if I run into Lycaon and his pack or not."

"Oh, good," Kronos eyed the two demigods in the image in distaste. "I want them here and in front of me in no later than thirteen days."

"You grounded me," Theron said hopefully, "I am not allowed to leave Othrys."

"But I am giving you permission to leave," Kronos glared at Theron.

The Prince nodded and stood up, "I will find them in no more than thirteen days and lead them to the Rock Shelter near the Jagged Cliffs, set up an ambush. At least, I will find them if they do not get killed first."

Kronos swiped his hand through both of the Arke-messages as Theron fire travelled to his room to gather the equipment he would need for the hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Dying<strong>

**Percy and Annabeth are going to be in trouble :)**

**I need to know should i make Nico gay or not? Or should i follow the canon pairing for him? (Not going to say what the pairing is as some people still haven't read Blood Of Olympus).**


	18. Dying

**A whole week! Gods... i feel horrible. To make up for it i will update again tomorrow :)**

**And, uh... I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.**

**I am ashamed in all of you! No reviews? It doesn't take long to review... just a few words... please?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18 - Dying<strong>

Five years ago if anyone ever told Percy that he would willingly fall into Tartarus with his girlfriend, who happened to be a daughter of Athena, and try to find (and close) the Doors of Death he would have called them a liar and immediately ignored them.

Yet, here he was, trying to survive as he walked across Tartarus with Annabeth. It wasn't exactly his idea of a date, yet nothing beats a bit of bonding time like a good old fight to the death.

First, it had been one of the five rivers of the Underworld, the River of Lamentation, the Cocytus. Percy had almost drowned and Annabeth had had to get him to start talking about the future Percy had planned for them in Camp Jupiter to get him to help get them out of the river.

Next, it had been the very atmosphere of Tartarus. The air was acid, the water misery. Everything was designed to hurt and kill. The two demigods had quickly developed rashes across their arms and hurried to their feet.

Then they had to climb down a cliff that had an eighty foot drop. At the bottom ran the river of fire, the Phlegethon. After almost falling to their deaths several times, they reached the bottom. Annabeth had decided that drinking fire-water from the Phlegethon was their best chance, so she had shoved both of her hands into the river. Percy had once again almost died when he didn't drink fast enough and fell unconscious.

That was when Arachne decided to attack, Percy had defended Annabeth and vaporised the spider without a second thought. They then set off to find the Doors of Death, making sure they stayed beside the Phlegethon to take regular drinks.

The next trail Tartarus put them through was running into a group of Empousai. Kelli the cheerleader that Percy and Annabeth had run into years ago seemed to be the leader of the group. Following the monsters through Tartarus had been hard, especially when they had set up an ambush for the two demigods.

After a brief fight, Percy was bitten on the neck, and then his sword arm. Annabeth was clawed down her arm and fell. Riptide clattered to the ground. Then a shadow had fallen across Percy. A deep war cry bellowed from somewhere above, echoing across the plains of Tartarus, and a Titan had dropped onto the battlefield.

Apparently, Bob (formerly known as Iapetus), had heard Percy and Annabeth say his name. The janitor of the Underworld had jumped into Tartarus to help. Bob had then started leading them through Tartarus once he had heard that they were looking for the Doors of Death. Bob's silver eyes gleamed in the darkness of the Pit as he had lead them to a rest stop.

The rest stop had turned out to be a shrine of Hermes. The good thing about that was that in the morning (or what they thought was the morning) food had appeared on the altar. Bob had been eating a slice of pepperoni pizza when Annabeth woke up. Percy had stayed awake to keep watch as Annabeth didn't feel that safe with a Titan guarding them. Annabeth had then used Riptide to write a message on a napkin and with the help of Bob had then set it on fire, hoping that the napkin would be sent to Camp Half-Blood.

Then Bob had stopped when they reached a small crater in the ground. Inside it was a golden fluid then had seemed to have exploded, splattering everything around. Bob had looked at the liquid for a few seconds until Percy had asked what was wrong. Bob told him that a Titan was there, and then they set off again on the lookout for any unfriendly visitors.

They ran into a kitten which quickly found a friend in Bob. Small Bob joined them on their journey through Tartarus.

Then the Arai had found them. Percy had killed one and immediately felt a sharp pain on the sides of his chest. It was like how he had killed Geryon at the ranch in Texas during the quest in the Labyrinth. Then Annabeth had killed one and was made blind. Polyphemus had cursed her when she had tricked him in the Sea of Monsters in her and Percy's second quest. Bob had fought them all back and received no curses. The Arai cackled and told him that Percy had already cursed him enough by destroying his memory. Then the Arai attacked again, and this time Bob didn't stop them. Annabeth had killed another, a curse that Calypso put on her when Percy had left the daughter of Atlas on Ogygia was placed onto Annabeth and Percy couldn't touch her. Percy then attacked them all. Curses layered onto the son of Poseidon: a stabbing pain in the gut, a burning sensation like he was being blasted with a blowtorch. Others were more subtle: a chill in the blood, an uncontrollable tic in his right eye. Then he sliced through one more and immediately fell to his knees. His mouth burned and he doubled over. The curse of Phineas, Percy was dying of gorgon's blood. He rose to his feet, intending to go down fighting, and all of the Arai exploded into dust.

Bob cut through the demons in seconds. Then he quickly stopped Annabeth from walking over a cliff and healed her with a touch. Bob's memories had almost completely returned to him, of course the demigods didn't know that Oceanus had started off the process. Now though, he could almost recall his entire life. Bob then led them through Tartarus towards Damasen, the anti-Ares.

Percy was dying. They entered a swamp and a roar echoed around. A Maeonian drakon charged Bob and Annabeth. Before it could reach them, Damasen burst out of his hut in the middle of the swamp and killed the drakon by impaling its head using an oak tree.

Percy fell unconscious as Bob carried him inside the hut and laid him down on the giant's bed made of sheepskins and drakon leather.

Percy awoke the next day when the Maeonian drakon roared. "What? What – where – what?"

"It's okay." Annabeth touched is arm.

"That noise… where are we?" He asked confused as he noticed they were lying together in a giant's bed.

"How much do you remember?" Annabeth asked.

"I – the demon arai – and then… not much."

"There is no time, little mortals." Damasen said, "The drakon is returning. I fear its roar will draw the others – my brethren, hunting you. They will be here within minutes."

"I sense a Titan approaching too," Bob rumbled.

"What will you tell them when you get here?" Annabeth asked warily.

"There will be nothing to say as long as you are gone." Damasen said and handed them two drakon-leather satchels. "Clothes, food, drink."

"We have no time," Bob said, "We need to leave now." He was starting to get edgy and looked outside the small hut.

Damasen frowned for a few seconds. "A being has entered my swamp."

"What – who?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"No time," Damasen said, "you must leave. He is rapidly approaching."

"The Prophecy of Seven," Annabeth muttered, "You have to come with us! _Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ It means us – demigods, a giant, and a Titan. We need you!"

"No, child," Damasen murmured, "my curse is here. I cannot escape it."

"Yes, you can!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Find another fate - break the cycle."

"I cannot. My swamp is the only place I can picture."

Remember my face, when you want to leave think of me." Annabeth insisted.

"One gift, before you leave," Damasen said as he took something from his belt. "You cannot go into battle unarmed." He handed Annabeth a sharp, double edged sword made of drakon bone. "Now go, before it is too late!"

"Too late," Bob muttered and took out his broom, the spear tip shot out of the end and he turned to the entrance of the hut. "He is here."

"Who is here?" Percy asked, "You still haven't told us who is hunting us."

Bob ignored him and walked out through the door, to meet whoever had found them. Percy and Annabeth quickly followed and frowned. Bob was facing off against a black wolf that was about twice the size of a horse. As they watched, the wolf drew back onto its hind legs and shifted its form.

A Titan in full battle gear was soon standing in the place of the wolf. "Iapetus?" He asked incredulously, "What in the name of Tartarus are you doing here? I would not have thought that you would help them."

"I could say the same to you." Bob said, "So why are you here?"

"The council know they are in Tartarus," The Titan gestured to Percy and Annabeth, "they are currently searching for them. Where are you planning on going?"

"To the Doors of Death," Bob replied.

"Who are you?" Percy asked as he pointed Riptide.

"Do you now recognise me?" The Titan chuckled as he took off his helmet. "I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, Jackson, but the circumstances are not what I was intending," Theron grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Travelling Through The Pit<strong>

**I need reviews! Well, not really, but they are nice to have sometimes and they help my writing. You don't want me to stop this story do you?**


	19. Travelling Through The Pit

**As promised... another chapter**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, otherwise Kronos would probably have won the war and Luke would still be alive, the gods would be in Tartarus and Percy would currently be serving the Titans... that would be an interesting story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19 - Travelling Through The Pit<span>**

It hadn't taken Theron as long as he had thought it would to find Perseus and Annabeth. Everywhere they went there were trails of monster dust and their half-blood scent. He definitely hadn't expected to see Iapetus with them, but he was planning on finding his uncle soon and bringing him back to Othrys.

Now, he was leading them through Tartarus. Originally, Iapetus had been dubious when Theron had said they should go through the Rock Shelter, though when Theron had told his uncle that their current route was going to take them straight into the rear of Gaea's army, he had quickly agreed.

Theron sighed as he looked around Tartarus. Being in the Pit didn't annoy him as much as it did the other Titans. Thousands of monsters were in the Pit and he was buzzing with energy. "So, Bob," Theron bit his lip to keep him from laughing, "why are you down here?"

"Percy and Annabeth said my name," Iapetus shrugged, "so I jumped."

"You jumped into Tartarus?" Theron asked incredulously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you hated the Pit."

"They fell into Tartarus," Iapetus pointed out. "And my memories still hadn't come back." His silver eyes turned steely.

"I know, they are incredibly stupid," Theron grinned and then glanced back to check on the two half-bloods stumbling along behind. "It is not fun, is it?"

"What isn't?" Iapetus frowned.

"Having your memories wiped. Having no clue who you are and being influenced to do certain things," Theron scowled, "having someone make you believe that the gods are the good ones. That they have never done anything wrong, and we are the ones that try to 'destroy' humanity," Theron made quote marks with his fingers, "they have done just as many bad things as us. Yet, because they are the ones currently 'ruling' no one can speak out against them. If we had won the first war then it would be the gods on Tartarus and the mortals' views would have changed." His voice had been steadily rising as he spoke until he was yelling at the top of his voice.

"You really needed to get this out, didn't you?" Iapetus asked amusedly.

"We are the only Titans that have had another view, the view of the gods onto us. We have changed." Theron said grimly, "Something that was thought impossible for immortals."

"If it takes having your memory wiped to happen," Percy interrupted, "I'd happily help."

"Jackson, if you go anywhere near the other titans they will not hesitate to separate your neck from your body." Theron growled.

"It that a threat, a warning, or a joke?"

"The first two, definitely not a joke," Theron sighed. "Unless you find it funny that you will be dead, most of the Titans will." Theron scanned the horizon warily. He could sense that some unpleasant monsters were nearing them and sped up into a jog. Iapetus quickly kept pace, but Perseus and Annabeth had to sprint to not fall behind.

Roars sounded above them in the darkness of Tartarus, Theron's eyes could pick out massive shapes moving above them and cursed.

"What are they?" Iapetus asked; his eyes weren't as good as Theron's, the Prince was the Titan of Hunting.

"Rogue Elder Dragons," Theron said as he kept an eye on the sky.

"What are they?" Annabeth asked, "I've never heard of them."

"They are Elder Dragons that don't listen to me," Theron replied.

"Just kill them and be done with it," Iapetus said.

"I can't," Theron scowled, "I am grounded. Not allowed to fly."

"Anything else I should know?" Iapetus asked.

"Um… I was given the title The General again; I train the archers now, I have to do whatever Hyperion and Krios say for a week, it was three weeks but two weeks have gone since that."

"That's not much," Iapetus sounded disappointed.

"I am grounded for one millennia."

"That's better."

Theron rolled his eyes and glanced up again. More Elder Dragons were grouping above them, now there were five hovering there and watching the small group go by. Iapetus and Theron would be able to defeat five Elder Dragons, but they had to protect the demigods too and wouldn't be able to be as reckless as they usually were whilst fighting.

They roared again and Theron frowned, "They obviously know who we are, they are calling for reinforcements."

"We could try and scare them off," Iapetus suggested.

"It will not work," Theron shook his head, "they will only go if I join them in the air and scare them off from there. Otherwise they will attack us."

"We could take cover until they fly over us," Percy interjected.

"No… that will not work either." Theron frowned as he glanced at the sky again, and then he grinned, "Follow me." He abruptly changed direction, going towards a wall of Tartarus that was about a hundred yards away. The way was completely open ground.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, "They can pick us off one by one."

"I am sure," Theron said firmly and started to run across the plain. Iapetus sighed and followed him as Percy and Annabeth hurried to catch up.

The further across Tartarus that they sprinted, the more daring the Rogue Dragons became. One eventually dived down at Theron, but before it could touch him its course was redirected into one of the few rocky outcrops. The rocks fell onto of the Dragon and it was soon nothing but golden dust covering the ground. Soon after that, howls struck up around them.

"Is that…" Iapetus reached for his spear, but Theron held his hand out and stopped him.

"DireWolves," He muttered, "One of the Packs live around here."

"Aren't DireWolves in the Norse myths?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yes, they are named that after my DireWolves," Theron grinned, "This way." He let them towards a gap between two rocks that led straight into the wall of Tartarus. Around them, the DireWolves continued howling and the Elder Dragons stayed where they were, wary of the wolves.

"We will not go all the way in, just far enough so that the Dragons can no longer see us," Theron explained as he walked on ahead, Iapetus hummed to himself as they walked whilst Percy and Annabeth looked around warily, keeping one hand on their weapon at all times.

"Stop here," Theron said once they had entered a tunnel and the Elder Dragons could no longer see them.

"For how long?" Percy asked nervously.

"Until they stop calling for reinforcements," Theron said as he sat down with his back against the wall.

"How long will that take?"

"Holy immortals," Theron muttered, "you ask a lot of questions, Perseus."

Percy frowned at the use of his full name, but also settled down. Annabeth sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Theron scowled at the two demigods and found himself wishing that Styx was here.

"You look wistful, nephew," Iapetus commented.

"I do not," Theron frowned.

"Yes, you do," Iapetus suppressed a smile, "who is it?"

"Nobody," Theron argued.

"You are a worse liar than your father," Iapetus laughed. "And that's saying something. You can tell me."

"Just do not tell anyone," Theron warned.

"I won't, promise."

"I am dating Styx," Theron grinned.

"What!" Iapetus yelled in shock, "Are you mad? You're father-"

"My father is not alive to argue," Theron scowled and glanced at the demigods.

"Still, he told you to stay away from her. Every time you talk to her, you end up doing something. First it was you taking Kronos' scythe, and then it was Hyperion's sword."

Theron grinned, "That was fun."

"What does the council say?" Iapetus asked.

"I have not told then yet," Theron said lightly.

"Holy immortals," Iapetus muttered.

Theron grinned and cocked his head to the side, after hearing no wing beats for almost ten seconds he stood up. "They are gone, let us be off."

He waited until Percy and Annabeth were on their feet then took off, Iapetus at his side. There was no sign of the Elder Dragons above them, but Theron was still wary. Elder Dragons were very intelligent monsters, they were probably still in the area somewhere. Theron could see the Jagged Cliffs rising up above everything else. The Jagged Cliffs were exactly like they sounded - a massive valley with eighty foot tall cliffs that had jagged edges surrounding it. The cliffs dwarfed everything in the area and were a good landmark to use, every being that was in Tartarus for a year or more knew about them. Elder Dragons flew around the peaks of the mountains and hellhounds jumped from ledge to ledge, trying to reach the top.

The Rock Shelter was a group of tunnels leading through one of the cliffs that was almost impossible to navigate. The Titans knew the tunnels like the back of their hands, and since they practically sat in the throne room twiddling their thumbs or wandered Tartarus for their entire lives, they knew the tunnels second only to Tartarus himself.

Theron set off at a slower pace so Perseus and Annabeth no longer had to sprint to keep up. Instead, they travelled at a steady jog. Iapetus frowned as he looked at the Cliffs and he seemed confused. Theron knew he was able to sense the Titans currently roaming the Shelter.

Soon, the small group was passing through the shadow of the Cliffs. Percy and Annabeth looked at the landscape in amazement.

"Keep to the cliff face," Theron ordered. Keeping to the cliff face would mean that they weren't visible from any of the monsters roaming around.

"What is this place?" Annabeth asked as she looked around.

"The Jagged Cliffs," Theron said. "Be careful of the walls, they are still part of Tartarus and made of sharp rock." Annabeth quickly took her hand off the wall, not wanting to be hurt any more than she already was.

Theron could see the entrance to the Rock Shelter ahead, the darkness that seemed to come from inside the tunnels. A Hellhound darted across their path, not paying any attention to the small group as it chased a Harpy. Then Theron stopped in his tracks as a Hydra thundered past, chasing the Hellhound. He watched in amusement as the Harpy flew into the air to escape the Hellhound, and an Elder Dragon dived down to grab it in its jaws. The Dragon rose victoriously into the sky, and the Hellhound bounded at the wall of the Cliffs beside Theron, avoiding the Hydra. The Hellhound climbed up the rock face as quickly as it could and Theron continued towards the Shelter.

"Why are there so many monsters here?" Annabeth asked nervously.

Theron was silent as he thought about how to answer the question. "On the surface in savannahs there are waterholes, where creatures gather. The Jagged Cliffs are like one massive waterhole. In the peaks the Elder Dragons nest, this area is also one of the main sources for food as you just saw."

"Why are we here, nephew?" Iapetus asked.

Theron clenched his jaw. "All the monsters here – or most of them – are loyal to me. It is one of the safest places in Tartarus for them to be, Polybotes and the Giants would not dare come here. The Rock Shelter also has one route that leads straight to the Doors of Death." Theron then stopped in front of the entrance of the Rock Shelter and suppressed a smile, "After you, uncle."

Iapetus strode into the tunnels without a word and Theron turned to the demigods. "I will take up the rear and prevent any monsters from following us."

Annabeth and Percy nodded before they followed Iapetus, Theron sighed and followed them, and StormWraith shimmered into existence on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Six Feet Under<strong>

**I heard that your favorite characters reflect what you are like... is it wrong that my favorite characters are Luke and Kronos?**


	20. Six Feet Under

**not a mortal: Im srry for not reviewing i have lots of work to fo the story is great oh and is choas going to be introduced / I don't mind you not reviewing :) but saying that, please don't stop. This isn't a chaos story, he will be mentioned by the Titans and Olympians etc. but he isn't actually in this story... at least of what i have planned in the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20 - Six Feet Under<strong>

In hindsight, Theron probably should have guessed that his father wouldn't go for the simple traps (like ones for catching rabbits or game). Instead, it had to be so elaborately made that not even Metis (the Titaness of Wisdom) would be able to work out how it happened. And of course, it had to end up with the demigods in a sarcophagus.

The tunnels were completely dark and the demigods only managed to follow Iapetus because his silver hair seemed to catch every little bit of light. Iapetus took every turn without any hesitation, though he seemed to be getting wary as they neared his brethren. Theron was able to easily see, his golden eyes were shining like lamps. Gradually, Theron felt them approaching the Titans lying in wait for them.

Iapetus sped up as they exited the tunnel they were in, obviously sensing that something was about the happen, and emerged into a cavern. Theron slowed down and put more room between him and the demigods. Iapetus quickly disappeared before they could run after him. There were two possible ways Iapetus could have gone.

The Titans had ingeniously used drakon hide so that Theron would be able to sense where the trap was. There was a net made from woven strands of drakon hide that the Titanesses had obviously made as none of the Titans would ever pick up a needle and thread. Then there was the drakon head in a crevice near the top of the cavern, and the pit in the floor that was covered up with drakon hide.

When the demigods were near the pit in the ground, Theron gave a quick thought of dropping the net. Immediately it fell, Theron was able to control it since it used to be part of a monster. The net fell over the demigods and the drakon head rolled off of the ledge it was precariously balanced on. Percy and Annabeth were too occupied with the net smelling weirdly of drakon to notice the skeleton drakon head falling until it crashed to the ground beside them, breaking the floor around them and sending them down into a pit that was – oddly enough – exactly six feet deep. There was a loud crack, luckily not any of the demigods, and the sound of stone scraping on stone.

A few seconds of silence, then laughter from the roof of the cavern, Theron looked up. In the shadows he could make out his uncles laughing from their various places. Then Hyperion ducked out from the crevice where the drakon's head had been. Iapetus suddenly burst into the cavern and looked at his brothers, Theron standing at the edge of the cavern, noticed that Percy and Annabeth had suddenly disappeared and sighed. "I'm assuming you knew about this?" He rumbled.

"Of course," Theron scoffed as he walked into the cavern, "why else do you think I insisted on coming this way?"

"Right, of course," Iapetus muttered, "any other plans I should know about?"

"Not that I am aware of." Theron shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Any other plans you have?"

"Apart from getting revenge on Jackson?" Kronos laughed, "None."

Theron tried to supress a smile, but failed, "So, what now?"

"We kill him?" Hyperion asked hopefully.

"We have been over this, Hyperion," Theron sighed, "it was not Jackson's fault that you were turned into a maple tree."

"Brat," Hyperion scowled.

"Light bulb," Theron retorted.

"Traitor," Hyperion growled.

Theron darted straight towards the bottom of the wall that Hyperion was currently leaning over and rammed into it, sending rubble, and Hyperion falling to the floor. Theron glared at Hyperion as he pointed StormWraith at his uncle, "If you say that again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Son," Kronos sighed, "that must be nearly the hundredth time you have threatened him this week, put StormWraith away."

Theron scowled and reluctantly put StormWraith on his back, feeling the weapon lock into place. "What are we doing with the demigods?"

"Leave them here to rot?" Hyperion suggested, now back on his feet.

Theron shot a glare at his least favourite uncle as Kronos replied, "No, Hyperion, we are taking them back to Othrys with us."

"How are we going to do that?" Krios asked as he jumped off his perch, Koios, Kronos and Oceanus quickly joined him on the ground. "In case you have not noticed, they are going to be heavy to carry."

Theron raised as eyebrow and shuffled to the edge of the six foot deep pit, he sighed and turned to Kronos, "Seriously? A sarcophagus?"

Kronos chuckled, "I thought it was fitting."

"Yes," Theron nodded, "but did you have to use yours? The one you used to reform in during the last war?"

"I spent most of that war getting Jackson to turn against the Olympians and become my host instead of Castellan. If he had been my host he would have been in that sarcophagus."

"Your sense of humour is really twisted, father."

"I think it was a great idea," Oceanus chuckled, "Poseidon's kid in a sarcophagus."

"Well, it is ironic," Theron laughed. He then cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to the sarcophagus. The Titans looked down into the pit as the lid slowly lifted and a lot of cursing was heard. Then Theron could see Perseus' head as he strained to lift off the lid of the sarcophagus.

"Percy," Annabeth asked, "who was it that did that?"

"I'm trying to see that," Percy said as he managed to lift the lid enough to see out.

Theron chuckled and crouched down so Perseus could see him. "Hello, nephew, how are you feeling?"

"Theron!" Percy yelled, "Let us out!"

"Sorry, Jackson," Theron said, his golden eyes glittering harshly, "I am under strict orders not to."

"Orders from who?" Percy demanded.

"That would be me, grandson," Kronos chuckled, "you see, you caused me quite a lot of problems in the last war. I believe it is time to return the favour."

Percy eyes widened, "The gods said you were too weak to reform, that you could never have a physical body again."

"Tell me, Jackson, when have the gods ever been right?" Kronos growled.

"A lot more often than you," Percy retorted then promptly stopped holding up the lid as if closing it could protect him from the Titans who heard him mutter, "We are massively screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Naming Game<strong>

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: I NEED A COVER PHOTOFOR THIS STORY SO IF AMYONE IS GOOD AT DRAWING PLEASE PM ME!**

**I love writing Kronos, i don't know why, but his character is... interesting to say the least. And Rick Riordan didn't actually give us much of Kronos' character other than 'Tear it down brick by brick!', 'Die, Jackson!', and the fact that he hates pegasi and centaurs.**


	21. Naming Game

**not a mortal: Great chapter oh and can tartarus destroy kronos as easy as he killed hyperion an krios / he can destroy Kronos pretty easily, but not a easily as he did with Hyperion and Krios. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. Do i have to keep writing this?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21 - Naming Game<strong>

The trek back to Othrys ad taken several hours longer than the Titans had expected, mainly because Kronos had volunteered Hyperion and Theron to carry _his _sarcophagus in a futile hope that they would actually be able to work together for once.

Instead, Theron had decided to irregularly drop his end of the sarcophagus, crushing his fellow Titan Lord and making said Titan Lord start cursing at him. What amused the Titans most was when Percy and Annabeth joined in, cussing Theron to high Hades and back for making the sarcophagus suddenly drop.

There was also the problem of Jackson himself. He couldn't go a minute without saying something insulting about one of the Titans near him. His favourite victims were Theron, Kronos, and Oceanus. All three for understandable reasons: Theron had led them straight into a trap, Kronos had started a war which had lasted around five year of Percy's life, and Oceanus had tried to kill his father. After the first hour Theron began to lose track of the amount of death threats said to Percy and Annabeth, and the various ones said by the two demigods.

"You need to get the inside of this thing cleaned out, grandpa," Percy's muffled voice sounded and several Titans groaned, "It's very smelly in here." There was the sound of someone smacking something, followed by Percy yelling, "Ow! That hurt, Annabeth, I didn't mean you. I was talking about the remains of Kronos that are at the bottom. Hey, Bob, could you clean it?"

By now most of the Titans were laughing, but Kronos scowled and gestured to Theron. The Prince happily let go of the front of the sarcophagus and stepped to the side. Percy, Annabeth, and Hyperion's curses echoed around as the Titans laughed even harder.

They had been travelling at a steady run for over six hours when they saw Othrys. The fourteen towers were in the inner structure and each one was a council member's own area. There was a wall around the fortress, and the outer layer had all of the training arenas and target ranges for archers. There were thick gates that lifted to allow the Titans' Army into the fortress spaced with one on each of the four sides. The keep stood above everything else with the fourteen towers reaching up to the top of Tartarus.

As the Titans approached as cry went up from the wall and the gate was raised to allow them entry. Theron handed the sarcophagus to Krios and stepped forward so he was beside Kronos. Theron was the Titans' monster traffic controller. No monster dared to come within fifteen feet of him and gave the group of Titans a wide birth. Even though the smell of Perseus and Annabeth was very tempting for them, very few of the monsters had killed a demigod recently and Theron had to glare at any that moved an inch so they wouldn't rush forward.

Hyperion grumbled about having to carry the sarcophagus the whole way as they approached the inner layer of Othrys. In the inner layer there were Titans waiting for them. Theron could see Atlas smiling wickedly as he imagined getting revenge on Perseus. The Titans that had met Perseus all wanted revenge on various things, but most of the others didn't really care what happened to the demigods. The only thing Theron didn't want to happen was them dying, anything else he was fine with. He figured it would put a strain on his relationship with Poseidon if the sea god's favourite son died under his watch.

When they reached the throne room, the council members sat down in their respective seats, and Hyperion and Krios lowered the sarcophagus to the ground before also sitting down in their thrones. Kronos reclined back as he waited for the two demigods to decide to get out of the sarcophagus. Theron's senses were higher than the average Titan's, because of his domain of hunting, so he was the only one that could hear the whispered conversation between the demigods.

"We get out, and run straight for the door," Annabeth whispered, "it should be behind us, and I didn't hear it shut. Then we find the way out of here, agreed?"

"Where is here exactly?" Percy asked in a slightly louder whisper, "I mean, for all we know we might be in a storage cabinet. How do we know there is anyone here either?"

"We don't know any of that, Seaweed Brain. We are in a golden sarcophagus." Annabeth murmured, "Ready?"

"Not really," Percy muttered.

"On three…" Annabeth said, "One, two-"

"Three," Percy said and the two demigods pushed the lid off, it clattered to the floor and Kronos winced.

"It is a wooden box painted golden, father," Theron deadpanned, "not pure gold."

"And?" Kronos raised an eyebrow, "I spent several millennia in that wooden box."

Theron's ears caught the sound of feet running on the ground and he quickly looked at the demigods to see them nearly at the door. He raised a hand and a gust of wind slammed the doors shut just before the demigods reached them. Percy and Annabeth turned around, taking out their weapons. Riptide was clenched in Percy's right hand and Annabeth's new drakon bone sword was in her right hand. They froze when they saw the fourteen Titans looking at them.

"Um…" Percy stuttered, "Hello." Riptide wavered in his hand. "I don't suppose you could open the door for us?"

Several of the Titans laughed and Koios said amusedly, "You think we would trap you, bring you here to Othrys and then just let you go?"

"Yes," Percy said hopefully.

"If you can name all of us, maybe," Koios said and several Titans laughed.

"Um… Okay," Percy said, "You're Theron; you're Iapetus, Hyperion, Rhea, and Annabeth… help me here." He looked at Annabeth for help, but she was in a daze as she looked at the throne room.

"The architecture here is amazing," she muttered in shock, "this room is twice as big as the Olympian throne room."

"Annabeth, I need some help here," Percy nudged her arm and she quickly snapped back into focus.

"Anyone else you recognise, Jackson? Or is that it?" Koios interrupted.

Percy looked straight at Koios, noting how his silver eyes gleamed like he was about to give Percy detention for not getting A* in a test. "Silver eyes, Artemis," Percy muttered, "You're Koios, Artemis and Apollo's grandfather."

"Yes," Koios nodded though he didn't look happy when Percy had mentioned his two grandchildren, "and if you are going to figure out the rest of the grandparents first, there are several more of us you should be able to name."

Annabeth had caught onto what was happening and pointed at Oceanus, "You're Oceanus, I remember you from when you visited Camp Half-Blood."

Most of the council turned to look at Oceanus. "You willingly visited Camp Half-Brat?" Hyperion demanded incredulously.

"The Kraken was out of control again," Oceanus explained.

"He was more than out of control!" Theron exclaimed, "He tore my armour to pieces, I spent days repairing it!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at the Titans they had yet to name, avoiding catching a certain one's gaze. Whilst the Titans were arguing, Kronos was staring straight at Percy and the demigods were aware of the Titan King's eyes locked onto them.

"He must be Krios," Annabeth muttered as she gestured at said Titan who was currently arguing with Koios.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he is the only male we haven't named yet, Seaweed Brain, and both of us know who the other one is, don't we?"

"If you mean the one staring at us, then yes," Percy whispered, "have I got something on my face or something?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at the female Titans, "That's Phoebe, Tethys, Theia, and Themis."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I study, Seaweed Brain, have you got any more stupid questions?"

"Just one," Percy muttered, "should we make a run for it whilst they are distracted?"

"The door is shut," Annabeth said, "run where?"

"Good point," Percy frowned, and Riptide was still clutched in his hand.

"One of the remaining Titanesses is Eurybia, the other is Mnemosyne." Annabeth said, "But I don't know who is which."

"That's Eurybia," Percy said pointing with Riptide's pen form.

"How can you tell?" Annabeth's eyes were furrowed as she looked between the two Titanesses.

"A gut feeling," Percy said firmly.

"She is the Titaness of Sea's Force." Annabeth muttered, "Maybe you can sense beings that are connected to the sea."

"Maybe," Percy murmured and looked at the Titans who were still arguing, "They're almost as bad as the gods."

"All of you, shut up!" A voice roared, "Sit down! As Jackson just said, we are almost as bad as the gods!"

"My apologies, Theron," Koios said as he sat back down in his throne. The other Titans mumbled, but sat down too.

"Now, Jackson, Chase," Theron said, "would you like to share the discussion you two had with the council?"

"You're Krios," Annabeth said nodding at the Titan, Krios inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Uh… you're Phoebe, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Mnemosyne and Eurybia."

"That is thirteen members, demigods," Koios said, "and unfortunately for you, we have fourteen."

Percy shut his eyes for a second and then looked straight at the last member of the council, "And Kronos, who is possibly the worst being ever to be born."

Kronos reclined back into his throne and chuckled, "I do not think you are in the position to be insulting any being here, Jackson."

Percy gritted his teeth and uncapped Riptide. The celestial bronze weapon sprang to its full length. Annabeth grabbed her drakon bone sword and held in out in front of her. Immediately all of the Titans summoned their weapons to hand, either lying across their laps or resting against their thrones.

"You are either insanely foolish, or stupidly brave to take your weapons out in a room full of beings that wouldn't hesitate to cut you in half," Kronos laughed then glanced at the two council members on either side of him, "or most of them would not hesitate. I suppose I should thank the spider for dragging you two down here."

"Arachne," Theron interjected.

"You know," Percy said, "you two could be twins. You look almost exactly the same, but Theron is a bit shorter than you and his hair isn't as curly."

"I _am _his son, Jackson." Theron said dryly, "And that is one reason I am surprised you trusted me so easily."

"You were our friend in the last war, I thought you wouldn't have changed so much once you had recovered your memories," Annabeth growled, "though now I see that Titans can and will never change. Gaea is ravaging the world above, mortals are in panic, Olympus is going to be destroyed, and all of you just _sit here_ waiting for something to happen. In your safe little fortress that has a big enough army to easily bring Olympus to its knees, are you not going to join in the war?"

"What you do not seem to realise, daughter of Athena," Kronos snarled, "is that we are also at war! As for Olympus, Gaea can destroy it for all I care, and then the gods will come down here. If Gaea comes to destroy us after she is finished with Olympus, then she will be weakened enough for us to defeat her, and then we can once again rule over the surface."

"You're all planning on just sitting here, then?" Annabeth shouted, "You're all cowards! At least do something other than wait for Gaea to come here herself!"

"Annabeth," Percy muttered as he took in all the furious Titans looking at them, "maybe you should tone it down a little. You're not really helping our chances for surviving."

"Surviving?" Kronos asked and his golden eyes glittered sharply, "I am afraid that your chances are much smaller than you realise, grandson."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Fighting Titans<strong>

**Percy and Annabeth are in trouble! Annabeth has insulted the Titans, which will never go down well with them, and Percy is being... Percy.**


	22. Fighting Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22 - Fighting Titans<strong>

Theron watched the two demigods in front of him with mixed emotions. More than half of his emotions wanted to see them punished in some way. The remainder of him sympathized with them. It must have been a shocking few days for them, falling into Tartarus and almost dying dozens of times, then being led into a trap and taken to Othrys.

"Surviving?" Kronos asked and his golden eyes glittered sharply, "I am afraid that your chances are much smaller than you realise, grandson."

Percy dry swallowed. "You don't have to put yourself through any trouble for us," he managed to force the words out; "we won't be offended."

"You will not be offended," Hyperion scowled as he rested his hand on the hilt of his golden sword, "but we already are, so I am casting my vote forward."

"Let me guess," Theron said dryly, "you want them killed."

"Of course," Hyperion scoffed, "most of us do."

"I vote for capture," Iapetus said sharply.

Koios leaned forward, "I vote for their death."

"As do I," Krios said.

Oceanus inspected Percy for a few seconds before saying, "Capture."

"I vote for capture," Phoebe said softly.

Rhea looked at the demigods sadly, "I vote for their release." Several of the Titans laughed at Rhea's vote.

"Capture," Themis said.

"I agree with Themis, Iapetus, Phoebe, and Oceanus," Tethys said, "Capture."

"Death," Theia said.

"I also vote for death," Eurybia said as she glared at the demigods.

"I vote for capture," Mnemosyne said.

With every Titan that said they wanted Percy and Annabeth dead, the half-bloods paled. The Titans turned to Kronos and Theron, who were the last ones to vote. Five Titans wanted the demigods dead, six wanted them captured, and Rhea wanted them released.

"Death," Kronos said.

All of the Titans turned to Theron who was watching the demigods with dark golden eyes, something in them made Annabeth and Percy shift nervously. The son of Kronos thought carefully, whatever he chose there were going to be consequences.

_You are a Titan, Theron._ He scolded himself and looked Percy in the eyes. "I vote for their death."

There was shocked silence around the throne room as the Titans looked at Theron speechlessly. Theron sat up straight and evenly met the looks of his aunts and uncles. Riptide's point wavered in the air as Percy registered what had been said. He and Annabeth were going to be put to death. The Titans were going to kill them. They had gone nearly all the way through Tartarus, only to be killed when they were so close to the Doors of Death.

Kronos was the first Titan to snap out of his astonishment and looked at his son in a new light. He turned to the demigods standing in from of the door and inspected them as if he was wondering where to hang their heads and if he should broadcast their deaths to Olympus or not.

Percy raised Riptide in a defensive stance and set his back to the door with his shoulder touching Annabeth's who was holding her new drakon bone sword defiantly. "We've not come this far to be taken down by you!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos laughed and stood up, shrinking so he was at their height, but that didn't make him any less terrifying. His golden eyes still glittered sharply. "I do not think you have a choice in the matter, demigods."

Theron slid off his throne and shrank, along with all of the other male Titans – their sisters stayed in their thrones. Percy and Annabeth looked warily at the seven beings arrayed against them. Percy stepped forward, effectively putting Annabeth behind him as they waited for the first Titan to move.

Hyperion was the first to charge, closely followed by Krios. Percy's mind went on autopilot and he sidestepped Hyperion's downward swing and attacked. He quickly realised that the Titan relied on strength and had next to no agility. Percy dodged all of Hyperion's attacks as Annabeth fought Krios. Percy waited for the right time, carefully judging when he would have to make his move. As Hyperion cut at Percy's chest, the son of Poseidon ducked and slashed at Hyperion's armour. Riptide cut straight through the metal and into Hyperion's chest, the Titan fell back and glared at Percy then closed in with startling speed. Percy's eyes widened and be blocked the weapon with Riptide. Immediately he felt Hyperion's muscles tense as he started to press down, Percy was being pushed back easily, his feet were slipping back across the floor.

Then Hyperion started to move in slow motion and Kronos called, "You were beaten, Hyperion, back off." Hyperion growled under his breath, but turned and stalked towards his throne. Percy looked at Annabeth to see she was panting, not used to using a sword, but looked fine as she tripped Krios up and stabbed down towards, only to hit the ground as Krios rolled out of the way. Kronos then told Krios to get back to his throne.

"You have gotten better, demigods," Kronos acknowledged. "Oceanus, Koios, you are next."

Oceanus stepped forward, though Percy could see he didn't really want to. Koios started towards Percy, but Oceanus quickly shoved him towards Annabeth and made his way towards Percy himself. He was leisurely swinging his silver sword in his hand as he approached. He attacked and Percy rolled to the side, cutting at the eldest Titan's side. Oceanus quickly parried away the attack and struck, though Percy easily had enough time to block. As they traded blows, Percy could easily tell Oceanus wasn't trying his hardest. He kept leaving holes in his defence that Percy could easily capitalise on. Percy assumed they were purposefully left, but when Oceanus and he locked swords Percy could see that the Titan was easily as strong as Hyperion. Yet, Oceanus barely forced Percy back. Percy twisted to the side and unlocked their weapons before lunging forwards and driving Riptide through the Titan's armour. He quickly drew back and waited for Oceanus to attack him in a rage like Hyperion had, but the eldest Titan chuckled and lowered his weapon. He then turned his back on Percy and walked back to his throne Kronos watched him go with a raised eyebrow. Iapetus had snuck back to his throne whilst they were fighting and was toying with his spear tip.

Koios fought properly, unlike Oceanus. Annabeth was still fighting, trying to use tactics, but Koios wasn't the Titan of Intellect, Farsight, and Knowledge for nothing. Everything Annabeth tried was met by Koios' sword, and she was backed right up to the door as far as she could go. Percy rushed to help her and attacked Koios. The Titan flicked his wrist and parried away Percy's attack then turned to Annabeth and kicked her back. Percy furiously attacked as Annabeth recovered, shaking her head to shake off the pain of being kicked by a Titan who was nearly at full strength. Koios and Percy fought across the throne room, back and forth. Percy was grazed several times by Koios' sword, but luckily never took a direct hit. Percy ducked under Koios' sword and tried to slash at his chest, but Koios had already moved out of the way. Percy realised that since Koios was the Titan of Farsight and had the ability to know where Percy was going to attack even before Percy did himself. He took a deep breath and charged, Koios laughed as Percy approached, but then hesitated slightly. Percy was preparing himself to do different things: slide between his legs, hack at his chest, ram straight into him, and chop his stupid head off. Koios frowned, but looked straight into Percy's eyes as if searching for something. Percy leapt straight through the air towards the Titan. Koios smiled slightly and prepared himself to knock the son of Poseidon out of the air. Then Percy stretched out his hand and concentrated, there was a tug in his gut then one of the veins of Tartarus on the floor exploded. Koios cursed and stumbled back as water from the Lethe erupted from the ground in front of him. Percy tumbled straight through the geyser, managing to stay dry, and stabbed Koios in the chest.

Koios' eyes widened, then started glowing a silver colour, Percy's eyes widened as Koios flicked his wrist. A wave of energy erupted from Koios, sending Percy flying back to slam into the door. Koios scowled and pulled Riptide from his chest, golden ichor started flowing like a waterfall.

"Koios," Kronos called, "you were beaten, get back to your throne."

Koios growled, but stalked back to his throne and summoned a piece of Ambrosia. Percy was breathing heavily as he looked at Theron and Kronos, Annabeth was standing beside him. Riptide returned to Percy from where Koios was examining the blade, Percy quickly took the weapon out and uncapped it.

"Catch, Jackson," Theron called and tossed something through the air. Percy caught it and saw six squares of Ambrosia. He gave three to Annabeth and ate the rest, feeling himself get really hot and start to steam. He figured they were going to need a lot of energy for the next fight.

"Who do you want to take on, son?" Kronos asked as he took his scythe off his back.

"Can I choose both?" Theron shrugged.

"That would be unfair on me," Kronos shook his head, "but I suppose we could both fight the two of them."

The Titans were leaning forward on their thrones, most of them watching excitedly. "Well," Percy said, "we are just wasting time talking. Can we get onto the fighting?"

"I believe for once we agree on something, Jackson," Kronos chuckled. Percy frowned and readied Riptide. StormWraith was still resting on Theron's back and the Prince looked like he had no intention to remove it any time soon.

Percy lifted Riptide and yelled a battle cry that probably sounded like, 'AHHH!' He then ran at the two Titans, Annabeth at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Indecision <strong>

**I still need a cover photo so _please_ PM me if you want a go at making one or know someone that could.**

**And i have decided to post up three or more chapters on Christmas day, so tell me how many you want.**


	23. Indecision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23 - Indecision <span>**

Percy charged at Theron, but Kronos stopped him halfway and swung his scythe, Percy hit the floor to avoid the weapon. Theron moved to fight Annabeth and punched out at her, Annabeth ducked the attack and was about to cut at his feet, but he swiftly attacked again. After only a minute, Annabeth understood why Theron was respected amongst the Titans. He seemed to be toying with her, a smirk on his face as he used his hand to knock away the flat of her blade and tripped her up. He stood with his hands by his side as he waited for Annabeth to get back to her feet.

Percy wasn't having any more luck with Kronos than Annabeth was with Theron. Kronos had changed his scythe into Backbiter, the sword that Luke had used, and wielded it like a natural. Backbiter was four feet long, one foot longer than Riptide and Kronos used that to his advantage. Percy knew that one touch from the sword could possibly sever his soul from his body and concentrated on avoiding the weapon whenever it came close to him. Kronos seemed to be having incredible fun as he fought Percy and was turning the edge of his sword so that he wouldn't cut him, just bruise him.

Annabeth caught Percy's eye across the room as they fought the Titans, he nodded slightly. Annabeth shifted slightly to the left and Percy moved to the right. The Titans continued pushing them back, and minutes later the demigods were back to back. Percy struggled to block Kronos' attacks as he left a gap in his defence, hoping that Kronos would notice and attack it. Percy held his sword low, leaving his upper body free to attack. His arm was trembling as he blocked the Titan Lord's sword. Theron still wasn't using StormWraith and hadn't been hit by Annabeth's drakon bone sword yet.

Then Percy saw his chance, Kronos swung Backbiter towards his head. If Percy hadn't been waiting for it, his head would have been rolling on the floor. He pulled Annabeth down with him as he ducked and Backbiter headed straight towards Theron. Backbiter would have sheared straight through his neck, but Annabeth underestimated how fast he was. Theron's eyes glowed golden and time slowed, giving the Prince enough time to summon StormWraith. The weapon formed spreading out from his hands. He hurriedly blocked Backbiter five inches from his throat. From the force of Kronos' swing Theron stumbled back a few paces. Annabeth darted forward and plunged her sword into his knee cap then quickly withdrew it and readied herself in case she needed to do it again. The Titan's knee buckled underneath him and he slid down onto one knee. He grimaced slightly and glared at Annabeth.

"Have the gods taught you nothing, Annabeth?" Theron growled.

"They've taught me lots of things," Annabeth retorted.

"What about challenging an immortal in their own domain?" Theron asked.

"You-"

"I am the Titan of Monsters, Miss Chase," Theron smirked, "and pray tell, what is Tartarus?"

Annabeth stabbed her drakon bone sword into his right shoulder, making him drop StormWraith as he started to rise. "That may be, but I can still kill you." She heard the clatter of metal on the ground behind her, closely followed by a short cry of pain, but she didn't dare take her eyes off Theron.

"You did not answer my question." Theron said, "What do you think Tartarus is?"

"The place where monsters go when they're dead, which explains why all of you are here. Except for you, Rhea," Annabeth said.

"Should I be offended?" Theron asked mockingly and Annabeth watched as his eyes slid past her and rested on what was happening behind her. "A little higher, father," he advised, "it looks like you have swept him off his feet and are about to kiss him." Theron grinned and Annabeth made a gagging noise. There was the sound of a brief scuffle then Theron laughed, "Not that much, great positioning if you wanted to crush his head though."

"It does not help that he is struggling." Kronos grunted, "For the love of Gaea, Jackson! Stop struggling!"

"If you think I'm just going to let you put me in a headlock that you must be mistaking me for someone else," Percy retorted. Kronos hit Percy on the back of the head, making his vision swim with pain, and adjusted his position. Annabeth turned around to look. Kronos had Percy in a perfect headlock and Riptide was on the floor several yards away. Theron took his chance, lunging towards Annabeth whilst she was distracted and knocking her feet out from under her. Annabeth's head slammed against the ground and she saw stars. By the time her vision cleared, Theron was on his feet and his trident was resting on her chest. He turned his attention to the sword still in his shoulder and grabbed the hilt with his left hand, then quickly pulled the blade out of himself. He stabbed the weapon into the ground where only its hilt protruded from the skin of Tartarus.

"Theron," Kronos said, "you are out."

Theron frowned at Kronos for a few seconds then shrugged and grinned down at Annabeth. "I am assuming you want me to apologise for leading you two into a trap?"

"I can't believe you!" Annabeth yelled, "What happened to the immortal that was on Olympus after he had killed Kronos?"

Theron scowled, "That leads back to the First Olympian War, Annabeth-"

"Olympian War?" Percy asked from his position in a headlock.

"What you call the Titanomachy." Theron said dismissively, "As I was saying, the answer to your question, Annabeth, leads back to the First Olympian War. After I had… subdued Kronos, my siblings decided that since I am a Titan they could not trust me. They tied me up and forced me to watch as they slaughtered my cousins, aunts, and uncles, put Atlas under the sky, and cut up my father into thousands of pieces. Everything that Othrys stood for was torn down in an instant and its true attributes were twisted by the gods through time."

"Kronos played with the lives of mortals!" Annabeth argued, "You call that being a good ruler?"

"The gods send you on quests and laugh as they sit on Olympus and watch you die." Theron said harshly, "What would you rather? Die a long and painful death, or one without feeling it because it is so fast?"

The demigods stayed quiet and Kronos chuckled, "If the Greeks and Romans are two sides of one coin, Olympus and Othrys are also. We represent unity, honour, obedience, and warriors. Olympus represents division, trickery, disobedience, and healers."

"There needs to be balance between our two pantheons, both of us on the surface at once," Theron said.

"You were terrible rulers though!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And the gods have said that, we would say we were just," Kronos said.

"The gods put all of us down with Kronos' mistake of eating his other children." Theron said, "We did what any beings would do when they are threatened, we marched to war. When I say marched to war, I do not mean the small, flimsy army that Olympus has now. I mean tens of thousands of beings that all fight for us because they want to, not because they are forced to." He paused slightly, "Would Zeus have told you that he electrocuted me until I died? What about when Demeter crushed Iapetus using vines?"

"You were tyrants!" Annabeth cried, "You had to be stopped!"

"Let me guess," Theron said dryly, "the gods told you that? History is written by the victors, Miss Chase. If we had won the first war than everything would be different. Mortals would not be gradually destroying the world and would be united under one ruler."

"What if they don't want to be under your rule?" Percy asked, "What will you do then?"

"We would leave them to their fates," Theron said.

"What if they were being attacked?" Annabeth asked, "Would you help them?"

Theron cocked his head to the side like the question intrigued him, "Should we if they are not our subjects? It would remove an opposing nation, is that not good?"

"That is the difference between the gods and Titans," Annabeth said, "the gods would help, you wouldn't." Theron looked down at her curiously as she continued, "The gods may not be the best rulers we could ask for, but they know when to help and when to not. You are possibly the worst Titan of all, not because of the hundreds of demigods you have probably slaughtered in cold blood or because you are the Titan of Monsters. You tricked the whole of Olympus at the end of the last war, everyone up there trusts you now, and you're down here waiting out the war above until Gaea destroys Olympus. You led Percy and I into a trap shamelessly, and have no concerns about constantly tricking Olympus."

"It has been a long time since someone has spoken to me like that, daughter of Athena," Theron rumbled.

"Son," Kronos interrupted, "send them to the dungeons."

Theron nodded and crouched down beside Annabeth. "Unlucky for you, I am a Titan who hates Olympus and will stay that way for the foreseeable future." He placed a hand on her chest and she erupted into Greek fire. When the fire went out she was gone.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and started struggling against Kronos even more.

Theron grinned and stalked towards his nephew. "I always do what is best for Othrys, Jackson, you had best remember that." He placed his hand on Percy's chest and fire travelled him to the dungeons. Riptide shimmered before returning to Percy's pocket, Theron strode over to Annabeth's sword and fire travelled it to the demigods.

"That was fun," Theron grinned as he looked at his father.

"Council dismissed," Kronos said as he turned Backbiter back to his scythe and flashed out.

"Son," Rhea said, "I wish to speak with you."

Theron frowned and nodded. The Titans flashed out with various looks at the Prince. Oceanus and Iapetus glared at him, Hyperion and Koios smirked. Theron turned to Rhea, "Yes, Mother?"

The Titaness looked at him sadly, "You must take care to not let your hatred at Olympus rule over you. If you do you shall likely become like your father."

"What is bad about that?" Theron asked warily.

"He only thinks about what will anger Olympus and nothing else. He did not heed my warning about his anger in the First Olympian War, look where we ended up," Rhea gestured to the throne room, "in Tartarus. I am not saying it is completely his fault. All of us are to blame, but you must control your anger. Do not let it control you."

"I am controlling it, mother," Theron said.

"Is sentencing two demigods to death when they did what they were taught really controlling your anger?" Rhea asked gently, "Think about it, son."

"They are our enemies," Theron insisted, "they fight for Olympus."

"I do not wish for you to become another Kronos, having one of him around is enough. Your father is paranoid. Too much hate against Olympus rests inside him. He cannot think clearly, that is why you must look past your hatred. Good rulers look past their differences and think about the good of their subjects. Your father used to be excellent at that, until your siblings were born."

Theron mulled over what Rhea had said before looking her in the eyes and squaring his shoulders. "I will try, mother."

"Good," Rhea smiled, "you are one of the few beings your father rarely is truly mad at. He listens to you even more than he does to Oceanus, our eldest brother. Your opinion is valued on and off the council, son, do not misuse the responsibilities." Theron nodded and Rhea asked, "What do you intend to do now?"

"Have a talk with Oceanus and Iapetus, I think we need to plan something," Theron grinned.

"Tell me what you decide, and I will help." Rhea smiled.

"It reminds me of the First Olympian War," Theron said mischievously. "When we were going behind Kronos' back and helping the gods."

"Be careful, son," Rhea said gently, "if Kronos hears of this then he will likely punish you."

Theron shrugged, "What more can he do now? Besides, who knows? Maybe we will be able to return to our actual home after this war."

"One can only hope," Rhea said quietly. Theron flashed her a quick grin and fire travelled out of the throne room to find his two uncles.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Plans<strong>

**I NEED a cover for this story (and The Crooked One's Rise) so please PM me.**


	24. Plans

**Still no reviews? Maybe i should go on a hiatus until i have some... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24 - Plans<strong>

Theron found Oceanus and Iapetus in the training arena. It was no surprise to him that they would be there and taking their anger out on the training dummies, and occasionally each other. It wasn't a surprise when they glared at him either.

"I know the two of you are mad at me," Theron said cautiously as he approached them. Both his uncles had their weapons out, and Theron knew from experience that they could inflict a lot of damage with one strike.

"Mad?" Oceanus asked, "We are confused, not mad. You can go from helping Olympus to trying to destroy it in minutes. You are almost as bad as Kronos and Saturn's split personalities."

"I do not have different Greek and Roman aspects," Theron said firmly.

"Maybe not," Iapetus scowled, "but you might as well have." The Titan stabbed a training dummy in the stomach and ripped his spear up, tearing off its head and effectively disembowelling it. Oceanus grinned and not one to be outdone by any of his younger brothers, he stabbed the dummy in the gut and ripped his sword to one side. The dummy tilted and one of its legs fell to the floor, Oceanus stabbed it through the neck and twisted the blade of his silver sword. Its head was ripped off.

"It looks like you are very mad with me," Theron noted as he looked at the severed heads.

"We do not understand you, nephew," Oceanus sighed. "How you can help the demigods then vote for their death is beyond my understanding."

"I have spent seven decades with Hades and the gods," Theron said quietly. "It is messing with my thoughts."

Iapetus frowned, "Find the line between Othrys and Olympus and stay on it. Stop falling to either side. That is what I have done." He impaled a dummy through the stomach and pulled his spear out, moving to another one.

Theron had to remind himself that Iapetus' memories had been taken by Jackson in the last war. "Thank you, uncle," he said gratefully.

"Why did you seek us out then, nephew?" Oceanus asked, "I highly doubt you just wanted to talk to us."

"Can you meet me in my tower in an hour?" Theron asked after making sure that no one was around them, "Without telling anyone."

"If you want our help in a prank the answer is no, nephew," Oceanus scowled as he chopped the head off of another dummy.

"Actually," Theron grinned, "I wanted your help in getting the demigods out of Tartarus." Oceanus was so surprised he missed the neck of the dummy by two inches and ended up impaling the air.

"You are the one that put them in the dungeons in the first place, nephew. Now you want them out?" Oceanus asked warily.

"Okay," Theron muttered, "maybe I do have an alter ego."

"No, you do not, nephew, otherwise you would be arguing with yourself like Kronos is." Oceanus grinned.

"He hates the Romans even more than some of the gods," Iapetus laughed.

Theron smiled and watched as Oceanus effortlessly severed the limbs of the next dummy in line. Iapetus frowned when he realised they had destroyed the entire row. "What now? They will not rebuild themselves for at least another hour."

Oceanus smirked and moved to attack his brother. Iapetus' eyes narrowed and he blocked the silver sword heading towards his neck. Oceanus quickly pulled away and struck again, trying to chop off Iapetus' legs. Theron grinned and summoned his armour, StormWraith appeared in his hand. He waited as his two uncles fought back and forth, then Oceanus pushed Iapetus towards Theron. StormWraith was swung into the back of Iapetus' legs and the Titan toppled over. Theron smirked as he pointed his weapon at Iapetus' neck.

"Unfair!" Iapetus exclaimed, "That is cheating!"

Theron grinned, and then suddenly dived to the side. Iapetus rolled over as Oceanus' sword shot through where their nephew was a second before and slammed into the ground. Iapetus used to roll as momentum to get back onto his feet. The three Titans looked at each other for several seconds before Oceanus moved to attack Theron who attack Iapetus who attacked Oceanus. Theron sidestepped as Oceanus tried to stab him, Iapetus had to stall his attack on his brother to block a trident coming down on his head. Theron kicked away Iapetus and turned to attack his other uncle. A blast of light shot towards Theron from the surrounding area, the son of Kronos ducked under the energy. A battle cry echoed around them as Hyperion hefted his sword and joined in. Soon after Hyperion, Krios bounded towards them swinging his spear. Oceanus scowled and charged to meet Hyperion. Theron grinned and threw StormWraith at Krios. When Krios dodged the weapon Theron held out his hand and it returned to him, almost knocking Krios over.

"Theron," Oceanus yelled in annoyance, "I thought I told you never throw away your weapon!"

"You did," Theron grinned as he ducked Krios' spear and spun, slamming the shaft of StormWraith down on his uncle's back as he passed by. Arrows started raining down on them from above as Lelantos decided to join in. Several of them lodged in the top of Theron's helm. Perses was next to join the fight, yelling at the top of his lungs and charging to meet Iapetus head on. Koios soon joined Krios in playing 'beat up the nephew' very badly.

Koios' attacks were calculated and carefully placed, whilst Krios was more concentrated on pummelling Theron as hard as he could. Their combined effort was forcing Theron back until another of his cousins joined in. Atlas barrelled into Krios and hacked away, forcing Krios to turn his attention away from Theron and towards the Titan of Strength and Endurance. Menoetius charged in, bellowing at the top of his lungs and started trying to attack Lelantos who was hovering just out of reach. Next it was Astraeus who ran straight into Oceanus and Hyperion who were fighting with their powers and weapons. Lelantos fired half a dozen arrows straight at Menoetius, most of them stuck out of his armour like spikes. Prometheus and Epimetheus strolled out of Othrys to see what was happening and once they saw all of the Titans fighting, they promptly turned around and fast-walked back into the keep. Some of Lelantos' arrows thudded against the doors as they slammed shut.

Perses gave up in training the army since they were gawking at the fighting Titans and joined in himself. Theron glanced up towards the keeps since he had seen a golden flash and saw Kronos watching from his balcony. The Prince then decided that Kronos needed some stress relief and sent a Greek fireball straight towards him. Koios darted forward and cut at Theron's chest plate. Theron flinched as he felt his uncle's sword cut into him. Then golden ichor welled up in the tear in his armour. He felt his Titan Instincts take over and charged at his uncle. Koios' eyes took on a red tint as he readied himself and ran towards Theron.

The two Titans met with a shower of sparks, their weapons locked with inches between them. Koios used his advantage of an extra foot of height and pushed his nephew back, Theron's armoured boots slipped as he tried to dig them into the ground to stop Koios from forcing him back. Theron ducked away and to the side, Koios stumbled forward at the sudden loss of resistance. Theron swung StormWraith parallel to the ground and Koios let out a pained cry as the weapon connected with his shin. The Titan of Intellect performed a front-flip and landed on his back with a heavy thud. Theron slammed the shaft of his weapon into Koios' forehead and knocked him unconscious.

The Prince of Othrys looked around for another opponent, but all of the Titans were either still fighting or knocked out. Astraeus had been knocked out almost immediately by Oceanus and Hyperion who had been annoyed with his interference. Krios had been beaten by Atlas and was crumpled on the ground. Menoetius had several dozen arrows sticking out of him and was lying in a pool of his own ichor.

The air split behind Theron and he threw himself forward into a roll, jumping to his feet and turning to block another attack towards his neck. He strained against the blade and scowled when he saw the Titan wielding it.

"Have I really annoyed you that much recently?" Theron paused, "Actually, do not answer that. How did you get down here so quickly?"

"I jumped," Kronos smirked and suddenly disappeared, Theron's eyes widened and he ducked as Backbiter split the air above him.

"Unfair!" Theron exclaimed, "No powers!"

"I did not send a fireball towards you," Kronos disagreed, "you started it."

Theron grinned and swung StormWraith towards the Titan King. Kronos deflected the edge of the trident away from him and flicked Backbiter up. Theron knew exactly what Kronos' fighting style was, but it didn't help very much. Kronos wasn't the strongest Titan, and neither was he the fastest but, he made up for it by living up to his title of 'The Crooked One'. Kronos relied upon using the area around the fight to his advantage, backing his opponent into corners or tripping them up over rocks. He fought like Koios, carefully aiming every attack for maximum damage. It was one reason by most Titans didn't want to fight him – they never knew what he was going to do. Theron, however, knew Kronos more than he knew his way around Tartarus and considering that he was the Titan of Monsters and Tartarus was his domain, he had no problems with fighting his father. Kronos backed Theron up towards Iapetus and Perses then waited as his son had to defend himself against the two Titans that set their sights on him. Theron ducked under Perses' greatsword and tripped his cousin up; Iapetus happily knocked the fallen Titan out then ran to attack Lelantos who was flying by random Titans and attacking them with his daggers. Theron grinned and turned back to Kronos. He raised his hand and sent a blast of Greek fire at him. Kronos dived out of the way and the fire caught Lelantos who was flying past. Theron smiled slightly and looked at Kronos meaningfully, the Titan King nodded and Theron charged him intending to drive him back a few feet into the path of Atlas. Once Theron judged that Kronos was close enough, he nodded his head slightly. Kronos immediately shifted his grip on Backbiter into an ice-pick grip and stabbed behind him. Atlas cried out in surprise as a glowing sword shot out of the front of his armour and Kronos punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Theron charged towards his three remaining uncles and looked back at Kronos to see that he had completely disappeared. He mentally shrugged and stabbed Hyperion in the back with StormWraith.

"That was for calling me a traitor," Theron growled in his uncle's ear and swiftly kicked Hyperion off the end of his weapon. Hyperion landed face first on the ground and Theron grinned as he looked at Oceanus and Iapetus. The three Titans charged at each other yelling a battle cry, Theron ducked under Iapetus' spear and flicked the end of his weapon to the side. The spear point in the butt of his trident impaled Iapetus' foot. Oceanus took the opportunity and hacked at Theron's chest only to have Theron dive to the side and hold his hand out. StormWraith flew back to its master and Theron grinned as Iapetus cursed him.

"That was fun… shall we go again?" Theron taunted.

"Brat," Iapetus scowled, but Theron knew that he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Oceanus suppressed a smile as he spun his sword in a circle, the tip grazing the ground and making thin cuts beside him. Oceanus darted to the side and swept his sword up, straight into Iapetus' side. Iapetus started cursing his oldest brother in annoyance.

"It thought we agreed we were going to knock him out then attack each other!" Iapetus yelled in annoyance.

"I do not remember agreeing to that," Oceanus said innocently.

"That is Minotaur Dung, brother," Iapetus scowled.

"Do I look like I care?" Oceanus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," Iapetus muttered.

"There we go," Oceanus smirked and whacked the flat of his blade against his brother's head. Iapetus collapsed onto his ground unconscious. Theron grinned and charged towards Oceanus, the older Titan blocked the attack and struck out at Theron's side. Theron twisted out of the way and tried to trip Oceanus up, instead, Oceanus kicked his foot making Theron leap back with a pained curse.

Theron growled under his breath at his uncle and his vision turned slightly red around the edges. The two Titans exchanged attacks and Theron found himself blocking more than attacking. After several minutes Theron managed to sweep StormWraith round and hook the end around Oceanus' foot, with a small tug the oldest Titan went sprawling. Theron smirked and pointed his trident at his uncle.

"I win," He said smugly as he looked around at the Titans groaning on the ground.

The air suddenly became colder and time slowed slightly, Theron cursed. He had forgotten about his father. Before Theron could move, he was kicked forward and Kronos planted his foot on Theron's back. StormWraith flew out of his hand. Theron groaned in annoyance and started cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"Actually, son," Kronos laughed, "I believe I win."

"Time jumps are cheating, father," Theron complained. "It is unfair!"

"We were allowed to use our powers, were we not?" Kronos asked amusedly.

"But you cheated! You are not allowed to time jump!"

"Someone should have told me that then." Kronos sighed as he looked at the Titans lying on the ground, "I do wish you would not suddenly start these fights, son, you know your uncles do not have any brain cells to spare."

"You are one of my uncles too, father," Theron's muffled voice replied.

Kronos scowled as Theron's frame shook with laughter. "Shut up, son."

"Can you get off me now, father? Tartarus does not taste very nice."

Kronos smirked and rested the tip of Backbiter against his son's neck. "Yield. I am not going to move until you do."

"Seriously?" Theron whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, son," Kronos suppressed a smile, "I have not won yet. Yield and I will let you go."

"Fine," Theron exclaimed, "I yield! Are you happy now?"

"Very," Kronos nodded and moved his foot. Theron glared at the Titan King as he stood up and held his hand out. StormWraith returned to him and he placed the weapon across his back. He laughed as he looked around at the Titans that were slowly picking themselves off of the floor.

"Beaten by my little brother," Oceanus growled obviously miffed.

"Cheating little brother," Theron corrected as he strode over to Iapetus and whacked him on the side of the head. Iapetus woke with a start and had Theron on the ground with his spear at his throat in a second.

"I surrender," Theron said holding his hands above his head. Iapetus chuckled and helped his nephew up. Theron gave Iapetus and Oceanus a meaningful look before fire travelling away to his room. Oceanus mist travelled away and Iapetus followed by shadow travel.

Theron's uncles found him sitting on his bed waiting for them. They were slightly surprised to see his room. The walls were almost completely bare and they shone with a slight golden light. There was one wardrobe in the middle of one of the walls. The back seemed to be attached to the wall which confused the Titans slightly as everything in Othrys was made of Tartarus – the Primordial himself had made Othrys for them when they first came down to the Pit. Theron's room was modest. The only thing that showed his status as Prince of Othrys was the armour in the corner of the room. The armour was ceremonial and for when the Titans all marched to war, it showed his status as General and Prince. The parts of the armour had been dipped in molten gold, a black trident and scythe crossed on the centre of the breastplate. A Stygian Iron trim was on every piece of gear which showed his status of Titan of Monsters. The helmet had a crest that was sharp on the top and spiked further forward than the rest of the helm and had two horns emerging from the back that curled down slightly. The cheek guards of the helm spiked down the front further than the back.

Theron was looking at the amour thoughtfully and the Titans remembered that the last time he had worn it was in the First Olympian War. Despite that, the gear was still shining and not a single speck of rust was visible.

"Why do you wish to speak with us, nephew?" Oceanus asked curiously.

Theron put his fingers to his lips in a gesture for them to be silent. "One perk of being King is that you know what is being said." He stood up and walked to the wardrobe. As soon as he opened the door a DireWolf made of fire leapt out, the Titans jumped in surprise.

"It is just an illusion," Theron said confidently and walked straight through it. Oceanus hesitated before doing the same. Where the Wolf stood the air was slightly hotter, but that was it.

"Holy immortals," Oceanus muttered, "how did you make it?"

"Several millennia ago I found out I could make illusions of monsters." Theron explained as he reached into the empty wardrobe. His hand lit on fire and he placed it on the back of the wardrobe, there was a grinding noise and Theron stepped back. The Titans watched in shock as the back moved back then slid to the side, revealing a passage into the wall.

"How have you done all this?" Iapetus asked in shock.

"I cashed in some of my favours with Tartarus several millennia ago." Theron grinned and strode into the passage, "Are you coming?"

The older Titans quickly followed and the illusion of the Wolf disappeared as the back slid back into place. Torches along the walls lit on fire, casting eerie green light across the walls. They walked for some minutes until they emerged into a large chamber.

"Kronos does not know about this room, he will not be able to hear. I only ask that you keep this place a secret, if the other Titans know they will be furious with me." Theron said warily.

"Your secret is safe, nephew," Iapetus said and Oceanus nodded his head in agreement.

Theron grinned and moved to a pool in the middle of the chamber, he sat at the edge and gestured for his uncles to join him. "I use this to observe what is happening on the surface. Anywhere there is a hearth I can look at."

"Why a hearth?" Oceanus asked curiously as he looked at the pool of water.

"Hestia is my favourite sibling for many reasons," Theron smiled and waved his hand. The pool suddenly lit up on fire before clearing. The pool showed the throne room of the gods.

"You have been spying on the gods?" Iapetus asked incredulously.

"I wanted to know something," Theron said quietly as he cast a quick look at the image, "my suspicions were confirmed. Your mother will be fighting the gods at Thessaly. The gods will take Olympus as their base of operations, which only leaves one place that she could use."

"Othrys," Oceanus muttered.

"Correct." Theron nodded, "Your mother will be placing her army _on_ Othrys." His voice steeled as he spoke, "_our roots_ will be used by her. She could have the power to destroy us by tearing apart the ruins of our thrones and home."

"Gaea intends to destroy Othrys and Olympus no matter what we do," Iapetus stated.

Theron nodded, "She wants the Giants to rule and eliminate every mortal on Earth. For once, Othrys and Olympus' interests are aligned. Both of us want to rule over mortals. What before made us fight against Olympus may be the same reason that we fight with them."

"I am sure you did not want to talk to the two of us about only this." Oceanus said.

"If you just wanted to talk about this then you would have told the whole council," Iapetus added in agreement.

Theron waved his hand and the image changed into one of the dungeons. "We are going to get the demigods out of Othrys and to Atlantis or Camp Half-Blood as back up."

"Why to Atlantis and not Olympus?" Oceanus asked.

"Olympus has hundreds of gods on. Atlantis has less than a dozen at most." Theron said, "If you would rather go to Olympus and die, that is fine with me, but Atlantis will be easier to get to without dying or being attacked by any gods." He swiped his hand through the pool and the image rotated so the Titans could all see the cell with the two demigods in.

"Why did you put them in that cell?" Iapetus asked incredulously, "That is the worst one to be in!"

Theron smirked, "Tell me, uncles, who was the last being to be in that cell?"

"Lycaon," Oceanus replied, "several millennia ago."

Theron scowled at the werewolf's name and nodded. "I am incredibly lucky that he did not notice something." Theron grinned and flicked his wrist. One of the walls in the cell lit up with Greek fire and the demigods leapt up in alarm. Theron waited until the flames started changing colour from green to a blue-green then put them out.

"Was there a point to that other than terrifying the demigods?" Iapetus asked.

"Yes, there was," Theron grinned, "look at the wall. One part of it is white hot, the rest is not."

"What did you do?" Oceanus asked warily.

"Through some of the walls there are passageways I had Tartarus put in for precautions. That cell is one that happens to have one such passageway." Theron looked at the cell and saw that the demigods had noticed the difference between the walls. "The passageways lead to the areas around Othrys, the exits are placed where there is shelter. If we can give the two demigods hints on how to get out then us three can meet them at the exits when they get out."

"Kronos will realise what is happening too soon," Iapetus said, "he knows nearly everything that happens in Othrys."

"Not if Rhea distracts him," Theron grinned, "we can do this."

"What if Kronos isn't distracted by Rhea?" Oceanus asked.

"I will cash in some favours with Tartarus, I am sure he has something that needs to be done. Then I can fire travel the demigods out of Tartarus if the Pit allows me to."

"You did not answer my question, nephew," Oceanus sighed.

"If Rhea fails, then one of us will have to stay behind and we may have to split up. We could meet up at Perseus' house, both of the demigods know where it is and I am sure Percy's mother would not mind." Theron explained.

"Kronos wants them dead in a week," Iapetus frowned, "so we will have to get them out soon."

Theron looked into the pool by his feet thoughtfully. "Then we will have to get them to discover the passage quickly." The wall of the cell was still white hot and the demigods were looking at it curiously.

"How does it open?" Iapetus asked.

"There is a loose circle in the door near the bottom." Theron said, "They have to find three symbols that are between the wall and the ground. The symbols fit into three gaps in the circle. Once all three symbols are in the circle the door will open."

"What are the symbols?" Oceanus said.

"A Scythe, a trident and a sword," Theron grinned, "the weapons of the three Titans that have higher positions on the council - Kronos, me, and you, Oceanus."

"Why three?" Iapetus scowled.

"Why are there the Big Three? Why do the gods only allow three Half-Bloods on a quest? Why are there three Fates?" Theron asked, "I do not know. Three is a holy number."

"They will do it," Iapetus said confidently, "Bob agrees with me." He then muttered to himself, "Bob? Who names a Titan Bob?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, uncle," Theron said seriously.

"Shut up, nephew," Iapetus glared at Theron who just laughed and stood up. The pool at their feet cleared and became see-through as the three Titans left the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Out Of Tartarus<strong>

**A nice long chapter for you guys. **

**I still need a cover photo... and reviews.**


	25. Out of Tartarus

**not a mortal: Nice chapter and is tartarus and theron best freinds? / More like Tartarus and Theron have a mutual understanding and have a shared domain (technically) of Monsters, they are friends, but not best friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25 - Out of Tartarus<span>**

Theron checked up on the demigods' progress at least five times a day. Percy and Annabeth had quickly learnt that something was different with that wall and the daughter of Athena had lived up to her heritage by scratching the outline of the door into the wall with her drakon bone sword. With every day that passed Oceanus, Iapetus and Theron became more nervous. The last Titan to go against a decision of the council had been Theron and it hadn't ended very well for him.

Theron made sure that they were being given food, he couldn't do it himself otherwise Kronos might become suspicious, but he was able to slip some Ambrosia into some of the bread that they were given and sometimes he managed to swap their water for Nectar.

After the second day, the demigods had found the circle, but didn't know what to do with it. Percy had tried fitting the edge of Riptide into the hairline crack around it to lever the circle out, but the blade had almost snapped off so he quickly stopped. It was Annabeth that found the first symbol when she had tried to fit her drakon bone sword under the door. The point of the weapon had dislodged it from where it was hidden. One day after that, Percy found the next one when he had desperately tried to fit his fingers under the door and lift it out of the wall. The last symbol was found only one hour later and Annabeth had quickly deduced that they needed to put them somewhere in the door. They tried to fit them in, but they had to be put in a certain order and place.

The two demigods quickly became frustrated with the cell they were in and Percy had begun to try and pick the lock with the point of Riptide. Needless to say, the three Titans watching had taken great amusement out of this.

During the fifth day, Annabeth figured it out. The symbols needed to be placed in order of the sword, scythe, and then trident - reflecting the ages of Oceanus, Kronos, and Theron. They formed a triangle with the scythe at the top, the trident at the bottom right and the sword at the bottom left – showing that Kronos was the King, Theron his right hand and Oceanus his left.

Theron was impressed that they had managed to figure out the entrance to the passageway so quickly. As soon as he told Oceanus and Iapetus that the demigods were in the tunnel they quickly packed everything they would need and ran off to the exit of the tunnel.

Theron went to find Kronos. He guessed correctly that the Titan King would be in his room. He intended to tell his father that he was going away for a while – since he was grounded he couldn't leave Othrys unless he wanted an even worse punishment. He walked straight into Kronos' room and turned around quickly, shielding his eyes as he slammed the door shut. He had to wait less than a minute until Kronos came out, shutting the door firmly behind him before Theron could look inside the room.

Kronos raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Did you want something, son?"

Theron looked at his father for several seconds before a grin broke out on his face, the scar over his right eye stretched. "So when can I expect another sibling?"

"Not anytime soon," Kronos said firmly, "I am having no more children until I believe they will not kill me."

"Sorry," Theron apologised, "it is too much fun. I wanted to ask if I could leave Othrys for possibly as long as a week."

"Why do you need to leave?" Kronos' eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Theron.

"I was hoping I could gather the DireWolf Packs together. We will likely need them to help us combat Lycaon and his pet wolves."

"If you must go take someone with you, son," Kronos said.

"I have already asked Oceanus and Iapetus. They agreed and are waiting for me to join them now." Theron nodded.

"As long as you do not run into any kind of problems willingly, then yes. You may go. I want you to be careful though, son." Kronos said.

"Thank you, father," Theron grinned, "and… uh, you may want to lock the door. I would rather not walk in on my parents having sex again."

"Just go, son," Kronos scowled and opened the door to slip inside it. Theron heard the lock slide across.

"Have fun, father!" He shouted, "You too, mother!"

Kronos' muffled curses followed Theron as he fire travelled to meet up with his uncles.

"What happened?" Oceanus immediately asked.

"I walked in on Kronos and Rhea having sex," Theron said bluntly.

"I did not really need to know that, nephew," Oceanus said as he tried to dispel the image forming in his mind. "I meant what did he say?"

"As long as someone comes with me to keep me out of trouble," Theron grimaced, "I told him I was going to gather the Packs together."

Iapetus snickered, "He actually believed you?"

"Apparently so," Theron smirked.

"Our brother cannot seriously be that stupid," Oceanus snorted and Iapetus nodded his head in agreement.

Theron shrugged, "He must be a good actor then."

Oceanus frowned and shook his head, but he didn't say anything. Theron settled down to wait beside his uncles for the demigods to come, keeping a careful eye scanning their surroundings. It was almost an hour later that Theron heard the footsteps of the two demigods. Almost as soon as he heard them, alarm bells ran out across Tartarus.

"I told you, nephew," Oceanus said, "Kronos is not stupid."

"I will stay behind and delay them," Iapetus decided as he stood up.

"I will help," Oceanus said, "we will meet you at Perseus' house, Theron."

Theron nodded. "Good luck."

"You too, Prince," Iapetus said as he strode out from under the shelter with Oceanus behind him.

Theron paced anxiously as he waited for the demigods to exit the passageway. The first one to come out was Percy who nervously exited with Riptide held in front of him. Annabeth came out after him and she was covered in cobwebs.

Theron wasted no time and stopped in front of them, not caring how Percy's grip on his sword tightened. "If you want to get out of Tartarus you will have to trust me."

Percy immediately shook his head. "The last time we trusted you, you led us into an ambush. Why should we trust you this time?"

"You should trust me because I am the only immortal with the ability to teleport out of Tartarus." Theron said as he studied them. When they made no movement, he sighed and said, "I swear on the river Styx that I have no intention to harm Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

The demigods waited several seconds, but when nothing happened to Theron they relaxed and put away their weapons. Percy put Riptide in his pocket, "So, where to, Lord Traitor?"

Theron glared pointedly at his nephew, "You can call me anything you want, except that. Am I understood, Jackson? I do not care what your father would do to me if I killed you, and you had best remember that."

Percy stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "I am going to call you whatever I want. You voted to have us killed!"

"Who do you think set up the passageways in Othrys, Perseus?" Theron growled, "You owe your escape to Oceanus, Iapetus, and I."

"You made the passageways?" Annabeth asked curiously, "It was ingenious."

"You two are the first to open the door in that cell." Theron smirked, "Lycaon was there for nearly two centuries at one point and did not even know there was a secret passage out of the cell."

"Lord Traitor," Percy said and Theron glared at him, "how are we going to get out then?"

"Trust me," Theron said bluntly and stretched his hand out towards them. "I can teleport us out of Tartarus and if we stay here any longer then Kronos will find us."

Percy and Annabeth hesitated and looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Theron shifted uncomfortably as he watched, silently wishing that Styx was there with him. What snapped them out of it was when Kronos' enraged shout echoed around them.

"We trust you," Annabeth nodded and grabbed Theron's hand. "You should probably shrink though."

Theron chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think I will stay like this. Mortals will have to get used to the idea of immortals running around sometime, will they not?"

"I guess," Annabeth muttered.

Percy held onto the Titan Prince's arm and Theron fire travelled the three of them out of Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ext Chapte****r - Found**

**Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus. Oceanus, Theron and Iapetus are risking everything to help them, and Kronos is angry. **

**If there are any suggestions about where you want this story to go then don't be afraid to review and request. **


End file.
